TW 4  Episode 1  Fictions
by Evalyre
Summary: Suite de ma version COE dans "Contre tous principes". Une nouvelle équipe pour la saison 4 de Torchwood.Episode 1: Comment Jack et Ianto vont découvrir une vérité inattendue. Ah oui!J'oubliais : on peut lire cette fic SANS avoir lu l'autre, of course!
1. Prologue

**_Un Maxi big Merci à ma bêta Chris. Pour ses encouragements et ses précieuses indications. _**

**Rappel** : Aucuns des personnages de Torchwood ne sont à moi., (of course^^) Et TOUS les personnages de cette Fiction sont et seront utilisés comme des personnages de fiction pure. Sur ce, Enjoy! (_review très appréciées_^^)

* * *

TW 4 - Episode 401

* * *

**"FICTIONS"**

Comme à chaque fois que le reste de l'équipe quittait le Hub, Ianto le trouvait étonnamment silencieux. De ces silences qui vous permettent de vous re-concentrer ou de venir à bout d'une tâche particulièrement délicate. Sans le bourdonnement des ses coéquipiers, et surtout, sans les pleurs du bébé.

Ianto donna un coup de chiffon sur un ordinateur en souriant. Qui aurait pu croire ou imaginer un seul instant qu'un poupon de quelques mois serait résident quasi permanent de Torchwood? Pas Jack en tout cas. Jack, qui s'était montré plus que réticent et avait fait comprendre à Gwen que la base n'était pas une crèche.

Mais Gwen avait calculé son coup. Elle était venue avec son fils, argumentant que le bébé était calme, que Rhys avait dû reprendre le travail et que ce n'était que pour une journée, le temps de trouver une nouvelle nounou à Ewen qui ne soit ni droguée ni psychorigide.

Jack avait râlé, tenu bon. Mais Ianto avait tout de suite vu qu'il cèderait.

Et puis, Loïs avait pris le bébé dans les bras, lui faisant des mamours. Rupesh avait souri de toutes ses dents. Que pouvait refuser le jeune équipier à Gwen de toute façon?

– On aura qu'à l'installer près des ordinateurs. Comme ça, tout le monde gardera un oeil sur lui, avait-il ajouté innocemment.

Gwen s'était tournée vers son Capitaine, presque suppliante. Ianto avait alors remarqué le changement dans le regard de Jack. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à son filleul, ni à Gwen.

– Bon. Un jour. Et, crois-moi, si tu ne trouves pas de nounou, je m'en charge personnellement! Compris!

Trop heureuse d'avoir fait céder son patron ( une fois encore) Gwen n'avait entendu que l'accord et s'était empressée d'installer Ewen à côté de son poste de travail.

Et comme Ianto l'avait pressenti, la situation temporaire se transforma vite en situation quasi normale. Ewen devint le centre d'attention de l'équipe. Et Ianto n'y coupait pas.

Qui n'aurait pas pu craquer devant un bout-de-chou pareil? Et si sage, malgré les cris de Myfawny et l'agitation de l'équipe au travail.

Des tours de garde furent même instaurés auprès de l'enfant quand le reste de l'équipe partait sur le terrain. Sinon, cela faisait des histoires. C'était à qui jouerait la nounou... Les weevils et autres aliens devenaient soudain beaucoup moins intéressants...

Au début, Jack fut plutôt mécontent des changements opérés dans l'organisation de l'équipe. Ianto le charriait gentiment en soutenant qu'il était plutôt jaloux de ne plus être le centre du monde. Il s'empressait alors de lui démontrer à quel point il restait le centre de son monde. Et Jack finissait par en rire.

En fait, Jack Harkness ne voulait pas montrer la moindre faille dans son rôle de chef. Et surtout pas celle qui pouvait révéler un attachement à un gamin qu'on lui imposait. Aussi ne s'occupait-il jamais de l'enfant, n'en parlait jamais et s'efforçait de l'ignorer le plus souvent possible.

Mais Ianto avait surpris son amant, se croyant seul, recouvrir doucement l'enfant endormi ou le surveiller du coin de l'oeil quand le reste de l'équipe était occupé. Jack veillait sur le bébé comme il entendait veiller sur ses équipiers.

Bref, Ewen faisait désormais partie de Torchwood.

Ianto avait pris l'habitude de préparer et laver les biberons, Loïs apportait jouets et peluches et Rupesh surveillait petites dents et coliques. Gwen était radieuse, et l'enfant, ma foi, un petit ange devant lequel le Capitaine Jack Harkness avait plié.

Ianto soupira, l'air heureux. A leur manière, Torchwood était devenu une petite famille.

Mais lorsque ses collègues partaient, il appréciait le calme qui s'ensuivait.

Une mission se terminait. Loïs retrouvait Snoopy, son chaton surexcité, Rupesh rentrait se mettre devant une bonne série médicale ou un bon film et Gwen rejoignait pénates et mari. Et Ianto se préparait à retrouver Jack.

Le jeune homme s'étonnait presque que chaque fois fut assez différente. Même énervé ou grincheux dans la journée, Jack consacrait toujours du temps à Ianto, ravi. D'un cadeau, d'une remarque, d'une caresse, d'un geste particulier ou d'un simple regard. Autant de marques de son attachement au jeune homme. Ce dernier archivait ses marques de tendresse quelques part au fond de son cœur, quelque part près d'une certaine lettre, et offrait en retour à son amant immortel mille et une attentions qui le rendaient si spécial pour Jack. Ianto savait calmer ses fureurs, le faire rire quand il avait un coup de nostalgie, le faire réfléchir s'il s'emballait un peu trop vite.

Ianto s'estimait heureux. Oui. Il recevait de son Capitaine la brûlure du désir, l'impatience de l'enfance et le bonheur d'être aimé sans tabous, sans secrets, avec franchise et tendresse. D'ailleurs, Rupesh et Loïs avaient vite compris quels liens unissaient les deux hommes même s'ils n'étaient pas spécialement démonstratifs dans la journée.

Ianto finissait de dépoussiérer l'ordinateur de Gwen quand il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas pour autant. Une main vint se poser sur la sienne. Un corps tout entier l'enveloppa. Il se sentit bien aussitôt. Comme chaque fois.

– Je vous enlève, Ianto Jones, susurra la voie chaude de son Capitaine à son oreille.

– Ah oui? Se contenta de répondre le jeune homme en souriant. Où ça?

– Une surprise.

– Faut-il préparer quelque chose?

– Non. Je t'enlève comme ça. Une invitation, ça ne se refuse pas, n'est-ce pas?

Ianto souriait tandis que les mains de son amant autour de lui se faisaient câlines. Il ne put s'empêcher une réplique malicieuse.

– Surtout venant de toi, c'est plutôt rare...

Jack émit un petit rire.

– Hm... Je saurais me venger, Ianto Jones, n'oublie pas...

– Mais j'espère bien, répondit Ianto très en verve. On y va?

* * *

Peu après, ils se retrouvaient sur la route en direction de Londres. Assis côté passager, Ianto ne posa pas de questions. Le petit sourire de contentement qui étirait les lèvres du Capitaine lui suffisait. La surprise lui plairait, à coup sûr.

Il n'était qu'aux alentours de 19h lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les terres anglaises. La nuit était déjà tombée en ce début d'octobre. Le Suv roulait vite au milieu d'une circulation pourtant assez dense aux abords de la capitale. Jack parfaitement décontracté, plaisantait avec Ianto.

Alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur l'un des ponts de la Tamise, Jack racontant comment il avait dîné devant l'horloge de Big Ben, ils furent surpris par une forte déflagration et un éclair qui frappa une antenne toute proche. Surpris, les automobilistes stoppèrent net leur véhicules et Jack dut faire appel à tous ses réflexes pour ne pas percuter la voiture de devant.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était? Demanda Ianto.

– Un orage qui se prépare, il me semble... Le ciel est curieusement chargé d'un seul coup.

Une nouvelle déflagration, suivi d'un roulement de tonnerre vint lui donner raison.

– J'espère que tu n'as pas prévu une soirée en plein air, parce que je n'ai pas emporté de parapluie, fit Ianto lorsque des trombes d'eau s'abattirent soudain sur la ville.

Jack se contenta de sourire et redémarra la voiture puisque la circulation reprenait sous une pluie diluvienne.

– Cela va s'arrêter.. Des averses pareilles ne durent jamais. Mais n'aie aucune crainte, nous ne seront pas obligés de sortir...

Ianto ne répondit pas. Du pont, il pouvait reconnaître quelques monuments de la ville illuminée. Londres lui rappelait parfois sa vie d'avant. La vie d'un jeune homme entré à Torchwood Londres un peu par hasard. De Lisa, des amis aussi. D'une ville tentaculaire pour un jeune gallois de province. Mais aussi la ville des fantômes, des cybermen, de Canary Warf... Il secoua la tête sur cette idée déplaisante. Ses souvenirs restaient mitigés dans la capitale. Et il lui fallait chaque fois faire un effort pour en chasser les plus mauvais.

– Ça va, Ianto?

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir, revenu à la réalité.

– Oh! Oui... ça va... Cette ville me fiche parfois le bourdon.

– Avec un temps pareil, ce serait étonnant autrement, fit Jack amusé, qui ajouta aussitôt:

– Je sais... Je sais... Mais nous sommes là pour ça: donner de nouveaux souvenirs à cette ville. Et de bons, d'accord?

Ianto rit doucement.

– Pour l'instant, cela prend l'apparence d'un cauchemar.

Jack préféra ne pas répondre. Les essuie-glace à la vitesse maximum, les voitures pare-choc contre pare-choc encombrant la rue sombre, mouillée de lumières, n'aidait pas à un romantisme effréné, il fallait le reconnaître.

Ils n'avaient même pas encore passé le pont.

– Cela va s'arrêter. Une averse pareille ne dure jamais.

– Si tu le dis, ajouta Ianto souriant.

Au même moment, la voie se dégagea un peu et Jack redémarra pour quitter enfin le pont dans un trafic très ralenti.

Ianto remarqua que la pluie cessa dès qu'ils parvinrent de l'autre côté. Il en fit la remarque amusée à Jack.

– A force de bosser dans des contextes bizarres, vous vous mettez à en voir partout.

– Hm... Déformation professionnelle... Pas pour toi?

– Ianto, pour moi, tout est constamment bizarre... C'est quand c'est normal que je m'inquiète, répliqua Jack éteignant les essuie-glace et en prenant de la vitesse dans un trafic à peine plus fluide.

Son voisin éclata de rire.

– Te voir reconnaître tes bizarreries, ça c'est bizarre, Jack.

– Tu vois bien...

Décidément, c'est au Jack de bonne humeur que Ianto allait avoir droit, ce soir. Un Jack taquin et malicieux que Ianto aimait tout autant que le mystérieux voyageur éternel. Mais quand Jack était heureux et le montrait, tout devenait aussi plus léger pour Ianto.

Il se demanda où Jack l'emmenait. Même s'il ne s'en inquiétait pas, il essayait d'élaborer quelques pronostics en fonction de l'heure et du lieu. Ils n'étaient pas sur leur 31, donc ce ne pouvait être une soirée huppée. Ils n'avaient pas dîné. Mais pourquoi l'emmener jusqu'à Londres pour un repas?

Le Suv longea Hyde Park illuminé et l'attention de Ianto fut portée sur la file d'attente devant le Royal Albert Hall, majestueux. Lisa aimait venir dans ce lieu mythique, souvent pour le visiter. Son homonyme, Lisa Minelli y avait chanté. Adepte de lieux chargés d'histoire, Ianto se faisait un plaisir d' accompagner son amie ravie.

Peu après, Jack gara la voiture et indiqua à son passager qu'ils étaient arrivés. Surpris, Ianto se retrouva devant le Royal Court Theater. Jack lui en indiqua l'entrée où se pressaient jeunes gens hilares et petits groupes animés.

– Voici ma surprise, jeune homme. J'espère à la fois vous surprendre et vous faire plaisir. Mais nous ne sommes pas en avance...

Ianto venait de voir l'affiche du spectacle en cours et ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que Jack le faisait avancer.

– C'est pas vrai! Mais... C'est mon comique favori!

Jack approuva en donnant les billets à l'ouvreuse.

– Hé! Une minute! Toi, en revanche, tu ne l'aimes pas...

Jack l'enjoignit d'avancer parmi la foule hétéroclite qui cherchait leur place.

– On ne peut pas juger tant qu'on ne l'a pas vu... Et puis, le but était de TE faire plaisir. Je survivrais à ce spectacle... Allez, viens, sinon, tu vas rater le début, et ce serait dommage...

Ianto secoua la tête, incrédule. Parfois Jack était si imprévisible... Mais quand cela se doublait de marques d'affection pareilles, Ianto se disait qu'il avait bien de la chance.

Tout sourire, très excité et curieux de ce qu'il allait voir, il s'installa à côté de Jack au beau milieu d'une foule bigarrée, populaire.

Jack aurait pu ajouter que le simple fait de voir Ianto heureux et détendu lui suffisait. Durant le spectacle, qu'il n'apprécia que modérément, il regardait avec tendresse Ianto éclater de rire comme il le faisait si rarement. Un visage frais, épanoui marqué par la jeunesse. Et Jack réalisa à quel point Ianto était jeune encore. Parfois, il l'oubliait. Lui-même était si vieux.

Ianto Jones... Qui aurait mérité de toujours rire ainsi, au lieu de pleurer une petite amie cybernétique et de donner du retcon aux victimes d'aliens, ou de rester avec lui, Jack Harkness, une légende plus toute jeune et pas toujours de bonne composition...

Mais quelqu'un avait décrété que l'amour n'avait pas de loi. Et ils s'aimaient...

Et puis, bon, Jack était heureux de pouvoir offrir à son amant, même le temps d'un spectacle, l'insouciance et la gaieté de son jeune âge.

Souriant, sa main chercha naturellement celle de Ianto dans la pénombre. Le jeune homme lui jeta un coup d'oeil, comme se rappelant de sa présence, pour mêler aussitôt ses doigts aux siens.

Jack perçut aussitôt tout son bonheur présent et sa joie de le partager avec lui. Alors Jack soupira, heureux à son tour. Et le spectacle se fit bien court soudain.

Ianto sortit du Théâtre sur un petit nuage. Jack savoura cet air heureux que le jeune homme arborait si rarement. Inutile de lui demander si la représentation lui avait plu. Ianto irradiait et exprimait son incompréhension face au désintérêt évident de Jack pour le comédien.

– Je meurs de faim... Tu me raconteras tout cela devant une bonne assiette pleine, d'accord?

– Je connais un pub autour de Hyde Park où nous pourrions manger à cette heure-ci et pour pas cher.

Jack prit l'air faussement vexé.

– Hé! Le repas est compris dans le forfait offert!

Ianto éclata de rire en montant en voiture.

– Mazette! Tu vas te ruiner! Faudra-t-il annoncer une baisse de salaire au reste de l'équipe?

Jack, qui venait de reprendre le volant, l'air parfaitement sérieux, démenti par une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, déclara :

– Méfie-toi, Ianto. Ma vengeance pourrait être terrible...

– Mais j'espère bien! Répliqua tranquillement Ianto en soutenant son regard avec malice.

Jack n'y tint plus. Il lui caressa la joue pour le prendre ensuite par la nuque et l'embrassa avec fougue. Tout heureux, Ianto se laissa faire.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, essoufflés, l'un et l'autre, Jack démarra le Suv en maugréant:

– Tu réponds de plus en plus, Ianto Jones.

Faussement contrit, Ianto posa une main aimante sur la cuisse de son amant.

– Je suis à bonne école...

– Hm... Bon, dis-moi où il est ce pub avant que tu deviennes mon plat de résistance...

Ianto, d'excellente humeur, obéit à son Capitaine.

* * *

Ianto trouvait l'atmosphère de ce pub singulière. La serveuse avait pris leur commande en rougissant, intimidée. Ensuite, le petit groupe de jeunes gens, là-bas, ne cessait de jeter des regards furtifs vers leur table.

Au départ, Ianto avait choisi de les ignorer délibérément. Il leur était déjà arrivé de s'attirer quelques remarques ou quelques regards curieux sur leur couple. Le jeune homme savait très bien ce que pensaient certaines personnes. Ou bien, tout au contraire, on les regardait parce que Jack séduisait, intriguait et qu'il avait bien du mal à passer inaperçu.

Jack lui avait conseillé de ne pas s'occuper des autres. Ianto avait donc appris à les ignorer pour profiter pleinement de Jack. Ce qu'il fit au pub, tenant, vainement, de convertir son amant à l'humour de son comique favori.

Jack riait. Tendre, attentif, il avait fini, très vite, par prendre la main de Ianto dans la sienne pour la garder, comme au théâtre. Un geste tout simple d'une communion d'esprit pour une soirée joyeuse et complice.

Mais Ianto avait remarqué quelque chose d'anormal dans l'attitude de certains. Et maintenant, il y sentait une sorte de déférence dans les regards, une sorte d'admiration ou de fierté. Intrigué, il en fit part à son voisin de table qui éclata de rire.

– Mais oui, Ianto! C'est logique. Deux aussi beaux spécimen masculins à Londres c'est assez rare, non?

Ianto se contenta de sourire en haussant les épaules. Il n'aimait pas ça. Surtout quand les jeunes du fond chuchotaient entre eux et riaient en leur jetant des coups d'œil en biais. Remarquant le malaise de son jeune compagnon, Jack déclara:

– Allez, termine ton capuccino, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Très polie et rougissante, la serveuse vint leur apporter la note y ajoutant une demi feuille, déchirée à la hâte et un stylo.

Elle s'adressa à Jack, empressée:

– Puis-je avoir un autographe, s'il vous plaît? Ce n'est vraiment pas tous les jours que l'on peut vous voir ici...

Surpris, Jack prit feuille et stylo en lançant un regard intrigué à Ianto qui haussa les épaules, déconcerté.

– Heu... Si vous voulez... A quel nom?

– Emily. J'aime tellement ce que vous faites, chuchota la jeune femme.

– Ah... Bon... Merci... déclara Jack en faisant un vague JH emmêles après un « pour Emily ».

La surprise des deux hommes grandit plus encore lorsque ladite Emily tendit papier et crayon à Ianto.

– Vous aussi, bien sûr. Vous êtes mon couple préféré...

Persuadé d'être pris pour un autre, Ianto s'exécuta quand même tant l'admiration et le plaisir sincère se lisaient dans le regard de la jeune femme.

– Merci... Merci beaucoup, fit-elle, manquant d'oublier la note payée en repartant toute guillerette.

Les jeunes du fond remarqués par Ianto étaient heureusement partis.

– Comment ça se fait que l'on nous connaît ici, au point de nous demander des autographes à la manière d'une rock star?

– Ce devait être un genre de pari... Ou un gage dans un jeu Action/Vérité.

– Ma foi... Allons nous balader, Jack... Je préfère...

– Aucun souci, Mr Jones! Sauf si les paparazzi décident de nous courser, hm?

Ils quittèrent donc le pub pour faire un petit tour nocturne de Hyde Park, bavardant de choses et d'autres, seulement heureux d'être tous les deux.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue Kensington, face au Royal Albert Hall illuminé. Quelques groupes de spectateurs épars en sortaient encore. La soirée se terminait.

D'une voix nostalgique, Ianto évoqua ces visites avec Lisa. Jack apprécia son calme. Une étape était enfin franchie: parler de Lisa sans douleur ni colère.

– Elle adorait Lisa Minelli. Et j'ai un faible pour les lieux mythiques...

Ianto avait sensiblement ralenti sa marche devant l'imposant bâtiment.

– Hm... D'accord... Je retiens... pour ma part, j'y ai vu Frank Sinatra. C'était pas mal, fit Jack, l'air de rien.

Ianto s'immobilisa aussitôt. Jack, qui continuait à marcher, se retourna en riant. Ils arrivaient à la hauteur de la porte 9.

– Hé! Tu sais bien que j'ai déjà eu une vie bien remplie.

Mais le jeune homme ne le regardait pas, tous les signes de l'incrédulité sur le visage.

– Jack! Tu peux m'expliquer?

– Quoi ? Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser passer l'occasion de voir le plus grand crooner de tous les temps en concert...

– Pas ça... ÇA ! Fit Ianto en désignant quelque chose derrière Jack.

– Quoi donc? Demanda ce dernier en se retournant.

Une affiche annonçait le concert de la soirée. Quoi de plus normal après tout?

Mais l'homme en photo, c'était lui. Chemise blanche, costume noir, mais c'était bien lui...

Abasourdi, même Ianto ne pouvait s'y tromper.

D'après l'affiche, Jack était chanteur et s'appelait John Barrowman.

* * *

*************************************************GENERIQUE****************************************************************

_« Torchwood, cellule d'investigation indépendante du gouvernement et plus autonome que la police. Notre but, rechercher toute forme de vie extra-terrestre sur Terre, sauver la vie de l'humanité. Le XXIème siècle est le siècle de tout les changements, et il faut s'y préparer. »_

**John Barrowman** as _Captain Jack Harkness_

**Gareth David-Lloyd** as _Ianto Jones_

**Eve Myles** as _Gwen Cooper_

**Cush Jumbo **as _Lois Habiba_

**Rick Makaren** as _Rupesh Patanjali_


	2. Premier Chapitre

*******************GENERIQUE*******************

_« Torchwood, cellule d'investigation indépendante du gouvernement et plus autonome que la police. Notre but, rechercher toute forme de vie extra-terrestre sur Terre, sauver la vie de l'humanité. Le XXIème siècle est le siècle de tous les changements, et il faut s'y préparer. »_

**John Barrowman** as _Captain Jack Harkness_

**Gareth David-Lloyd** as _Ianto Jones_

**Eve Myles** as _Gwen Cooper_

**Cush Jumbo** as_ Lois Habiba_

**Rick Makaren** as _Rupesh Patanjali_

* * *

Agacé par le silence de Jack, Ianto, assez mécontent, mains sur les hanches, demanda à nouveau:

– Alors?

– Alors quoi? Je ne comprends pas plus que toi!

L'air parfaitement surpris et vaguement inquiet de Jack suffirent à Ianto pour le croire.

– Alors qui... ou quoi cela peut-il être? Fit-il, plus calme. Il te ressemble vraiment...

– Hm... Tu trouves? Il a un côté... Je ne sais pas... commun... que je n'ai pas.

Ianto leva les yeux aux ciel.

– Jack! Arrête! Tu fais toujours ça pour esquiver les questions auxquelles tu n'as pas de réponses...

– Je fais ça, moi?

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard entendu avec un sourire amusé. Beau joueur, Jack émit un petit rire.

– Oh! Ça va! Tu commences un peu trop bien à me connaître, toi...

Ianto se contenta de rire à son tour, appréciant la tendresse de sa voix. Puis il redevint sérieux.

– Bon, alors... Quelles sont les hypothèses? Un sosie?

– Possible...

Ianto fit la grimace.

– Je n'ose même pas évoquer ce qui me vient à l'esprit à cet instant précis.

Sans tenir compte de la remarque, Jack dirigeait déjà son bracelet vers la vitrine de photos.

– Un monde parallèle?

– Non... La faille n'est pas active. Et aucune trace d'un trou dans le vortex ou un déplacement quelconque dans l'espace temps. C'est vraiment curieux... Et inquiétant... Il faut découvrir ce à quoi nous avons affaire...

– Le plus simple, ce serait de le rencontrer.

– Oui... Mais si tout paraît parfaitement normal, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver si nous nous rencontrons. Nous allons l'attendre et observer, pour le moment.

– D'accord. Le concert est certainement terminé depuis peu. Il doit être encore là-dedans. Suis-moi.

Jack rattrapa Ianto in-extremis.

– Non! Par là! Dépêche-toi!

Pris au dépourvu, Ianto suivit Jack dans le sens opposé. Ils s'éloignèrent en courant du Royal Albert Hall.

– Hé! L'entrée des artistes était de l'autre côté!

– J'avais compris! Justement!

– Mais nous risquons de perdre sa trace s'il sort avant que...

– Non! J'ai activé un code de repérage propre. Où qu'il aille, nous devrions pouvoir le suivre avec le Suv.

– Alors pourquoi courons-nous?

– Parce que la portée du code posé par rapport aux photographies ne dépasse pas un kilomètre.

Ianto ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors qu'ils approchaient de leur voiture.

Une fois au volant, Jack déclara:

– Je veux au moins savoir qui il est et où il habite.

– Et moi, je peux quand même savoir pourquoi on n'a pas attendu devant l'entrée?

– Ianto, si ce type chante au Royal Albert Hall, tu te doutes bien qu'il a un comité d'accueil à la sortie.

– Oh! Et avec ta ressemblance...

– Tu as tout compris...

– J'aurais aimé voir ça, lança Ianto amusé, en ouvrant l'ordinateur de bord.

Jack roula des yeux avec un soupir et engagea le Suv sur Kensington Road, se garant de façon à voir la sortie des artistes devant laquelle squattaient d'ailleurs quelques groupies impatientes.

Ianto, ayant quelques difficultés avec la connexion du réseau, en avait oublié toutes recherches. Il regardait de l'autre côté de la rue, l'air vague. De son côté, Jack était contrarié que la soirée tourne de façon si peu romantique.

– Jack...

– Hm?

– Ce pourrait être un de tes fils.

La voix de Ianto était à peine audible. Il semblait soucieux.

– Quoi?

– Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas possible, Jack.

Il y eut un terrible silence qui en disait long.

– Pas avec une telle ressemblance, Ianto. Et... Il se trouve que j'ai veillé à ne pas trop me... reproduire.

– Oh! Et Alice?

– Sa mère et moi étions mariés. Elle voulait un bébé et... Mais je t'ai déjà raconté tout ça, Ianto.

– Excuse-moi... J'ai parfois le vertige à devoir imaginer toutes ces personnes qui ont compté avant... avant moi...

Jack se tourna vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que tout ce qui compte, c'est aujourd'hui. Avec toi.

– Je sais.

– J'ai veillé à ne pas faire d'enfants sans réfléchir, Ianto. Alice a été une de ces exceptions qui confirme la règle... Cet homme ne peut pas être un de mes fils.

– Comment peux-tu en être si sûr?

– Parce que je le sais, Ianto. C'est tout.

Le jeune homme accepta ce que disait son amant à cause de cette assurance qu'il venait de mettre dans ces mots.

– D'accord.

Jack passa une main aimante sur la joue de Ianto, le regard soudain troublé par le désir.

– J'aurais voulu que la soirée tourne autrement.

– Moi aussi... Oh oui... Moi aussi... murmura le jeune homme acceptant les lèvres de Jack sur les siennes.

* * *

L'arrivée d'une voiture devant l'entrée des artistes déclencha du mouvement et des exclamations parmi les fans, les obligeant à se séparer pour reprendre leur observation.

Peu après, l'homme qu'ils attendaient tous, sortait sans s'attarder auprès de ses admirateurs. Souriant, jeans, baskets et doudoune noire, mais copie conforme surprenante de Jack, il s'engouffra dans la voiture à la suite d'un autre homme tout aussi séduisant.

Jack en avait profité pour réactiver le codage de son bracelet. Puis il engagea tranquillement le Suv dans la circulation peu après le départ de l'autre véhicule.

Ianto reprit l'ordinateur de bord et eut quelques difficultés à trouver de simples données.

– Aucune indication ici... D'un autre côté, si c'est effectivement une personne populaire, il ne va pas mettre son adresse à portée de tous. Et si tu veux mon avis, l'autre homme que l'on a vu est plus qu'un ami... ajouta Ianto avec un fin sourire.

– Ah oui? Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

– Non... Une intuition...

Jack lui jeta un coup d'oeil surpris et croisa la malice dans le regard de son amant visiblement amusé par la situation.

Jack éclata de rire tandis qu'il engageait sa filature dans Londres endormie.

Jack avait finalement garé le Suv dans un quartier tranquille de Londres. Et Ianto avait eu raison. Leur deux cibles étaient montées ensemble dans leur appartement. Des lumières s'étaient allumées peu après, puis tout était retombé dans le noir. La rue déserte témoignait de l'heure tardive dans un quartier qui n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Les pensées de Jack tournaient à toute vitesse, essayant vainement de trouver une explication logique à ce phénomène de ressemblance. A ses côtés, Ianto pianotait sur l'ordinateur de bord depuis un bon moment maintenant.

– Jack!

Le Capitaine poussa un soupir. Enfin!

– Cette fois tu as vraiment trouvé quelque chose?

– Eh bien... C'est... Comment dire... Bizarre.

– C'est à dire?

– Selon les données que j'ai pu recouper et vérifier difficilement, John Barrowman est né le 11 Mars 1967, à Glasgow. Il est chanteur dans de nombreuses comédies musicales et présentateur de shows télévisés. Relativement populaire. Il s'est marié à son compagnon Scott Gill. A mon avis, l'homme que nous avons vu avec lui.

– Bon. Et alors? D'autres informations?

– C'est là que ça devient bizarre. Dès que je cherche à en savoir un peu plus, soit le réseau buggue, - ce qui est peu dire, vu que le réseau est paralysé par je-ne-sais-quoi - soit les données sont floutées ou manquantes.

– Hm... Et qu'est-ce que c'est d'après toi?

– Un virus. Loïs m'avait prévenue, depuis la dernière intervention, les antivirus des ordis du Suv ne sont plus fiables. Elle n'a pas encore eu le temps de les mettre à jour.

Jack sortit son téléphone portable pour composer un numéro.

– Jack! Tu ne vas quand même pas...

Ianto poussa un soupir entre la résignation et la désapprobation.

Jack attendit un instant puis referma son téléphone avec une grimace.

– Contrairement à certains, Loïs dort, Jack...

– Non, le numéro n'est plus attribué...

– Quoi?

– J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Ianto, fit Jack en composant un nouveau numéro sur son téléphone.

Au bout de 4 essais infructueux, il démarra la voiture en déclarant:

– Aucun des numéros de l'équipe n'est attribué, tu essaies à partir du tien pour vérifier?

– Yep! Heu... Je peux juste savoir où l'on va?

– A Brighton.

Ianto arrêta la numérotation en cours.

– Quoi?

– Il chante au Brighton Centre, demain soir... Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'une nuit romantique dans un hôtel face à la mer?

Ianto souriant recomposa le numéro de Loïs.

– Je dis que je vais faire des jaloux...

En s'engageant sur l'autoroute, Jack prit de la vitesse en éclatant de rire.

Bientôt, le Suv roulait à toute allure sur une route presque vide.

Ianto n'eut pas plus de chance que Jack : les numéros de téléphone de l'équipe Torchwood semblaient avoir complètement disparu de la réalité. Un élément troublant de plus. Cependant, Jack et Ianto décidèrent de profiter complètement de cette nuit inattendue à passer dans un hôtel de Brighton. Remettant au lendemain la résolution d'une énigme fort étrange.

* * *

« – Ah! Salut Loïs!

La jeune informaticienne, qui venait d'arriver, trouvait presque étrange que Gwen soit déjà au boulot. Enfin, la première, surtout.

– Salut Gwen. Hé! Mais où est mon petit poupon à croquer? S'exclama-t-elle devant la place vide habituellement réservée à Ewen.

Gwen sourit, amusée. Quand sa jeune équipière allait-elle avoir la chance de pouponner elle aussi?

– Chez Papy et Mammy. Avec Rhys, on va souffler quelques jours.

– Avec ce que l'on vient de vivre, vous avez bien raison!

– Mais ce n'est pas le seul à se porter pâle, aujourd'hui. Jack et Ianto ont disparu.

Rupesh, lui, fit son apparition, ne donnant pas le temps à Loïs de s'étonner.

– Et à priori, partis avec le Suv. Ah! Salut Loïs!

– Salut! Peut-être une mission urgente les a appelés très tôt...

– Non, fit Gwen tapotant sur les claviers. D'après les vidéos, ils sont partis tranquillement hier soir.

– Et ils ont découché? Lança Rupesh un peu moqueur.

– Non. Hm... Quand c'est le cas, Jack me prévient pour que je puisse prendre les urgences à sa place... Enfin, ce n'est pas encore arrivé, mais...

L'embarras de Gwen passa inaperçu. Loïs s'était elle aussi mise à son ordinateur.

– Ah ben ça alors!

– Quoi donc? Firent Gwen et Rupesh dans un bel ensemble.

– Les numéros de téléphone de Jack et Ianto ne sont plus attribués!

– Attends... Tu rigoles! Demanda Gwen qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air de rire.

– Je viens de faire leur numéros. Rien.

– Essaie directement le Suv. On devrait aussi pouvoir contacter les ordinateurs à bord.

– Aucun résultats, annonça Loïs après quelques instants.

– Je viens d'essayer leur adresse mail. Rien non plus.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc, alors? Une activation de la faille?

Loïs tapotait déjà nerveusement sur l'ordinateur.

– A priori, non... Mais je cherche.

– Le problème, c'est que pour le coup, on ne sait même pas où ils auraient pu disparaître. Difficile de les retrouver...

Gwen roula des yeux face à Rupesh défaitiste.

– On pourrait pas rester positif, hm? On va les retrouver... Dès qu'on saura ce qui est arrivé, on les fera revenir. D'accord?

Rupesh accepta de hocher la tête pour lui faire plaisir, toujours pas convaincu. En recoupant les vidéos de la ville, Gwen parvint à pister le Suv.

– Ils ont quitté Cardiff! Loïs, vérifie les données de la faille sur les alentours.

– D'accord! Combien de kilomètres?

– Je ne sais pas... Essaie une dizaine... Et tu continues si tu ne trouves pas.

Rupesh se grattait la tête, pensif, comme absent. Gwen faisait le tour des informations de la veille au soir pour tenter de trouver quelque chose d'anormal.

– Gwen, tu sais... Il me semble avoir vu Jack prendre deux billets pour le théâtre hier...

– Quoi? Demanda distraitement la jeune femme.

Rupesh s'exclama tout à coup:

– Mais oui! Je me souviens! Ils ont dû aller à Londres!

Loïs lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux.

– Tu es médium, toi maintenant? Lança-t-elle acide.

– Je viens de le dire. Jack avait deux billets pour le théâtre, à Londres.

Cette fois, Gwen s'intéressa à lui.

– Comment tu sais ça?

Rupesh soupira. Quand allait-on vraiment l'écouter dans cette équipe?

– Peu importe. Je le sais, affirma-t-il, résigné.

– OK... Loïs!

– Je cherche déjà des traces d'activité de la faille sur Londres.

– Bien! J'oriente mes recherches sur la ville aussi...

– Bon... Et moi? Je suis censé faire quoi?

Gwen haussa les épaules, concentrée sur son ordi.

– Oh! Si! Si Ianto n'est pas rentré, Myfawny doit avoir faim.

Rupesh faillit répliquer, mais il ravala la remarque qui lui brûlait les lèvres et s'éclipsa en grommelant. Au moins, Jack avait de la considération pour son travail. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça mangeait un ptérodactyle?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Loïs déclara:

– A part une légère distorsion électrique dans l'atmosphère, due à un violent orage soudain et localisé, je n'ai absolument rien remarqué d'anormal.

– On retrouve l'averse dans les commentaires postés hier soir. Mais rien à signaler ici non plus. Aucun séisme, aucun cataclysme, rien!

– Eh bien alors, ils vont nous revenir, tout bêtement... affirma Rupesh, remontant de sa corvée.

– Jack nous a déjà fait le coup... Il a promis de ne plus le refaire.

– Quel coup? Interrogea Loïs.

– De partir, sans prévenir.

– Alors tu penses qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose?

Gwen se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

– Si ce n'est pas le cas, quelque chose cloche. Et il faut trouver quoi. Rupesh! Tu prépares ce qu'il faut pour partir.

– Partir? Où ça? Et avec quoi?

– On prend ta voiture. Et on va à Londres. C'est le seul moyen de savoir ce qui est arrivé. Loïs, tu restes ici pour nous guider par intercom et au cas ils reviendraient. Tu nous appelles tous les quarts d'heure. Et tu enregistres l'activité de la faille, à chaque fois.

– Pas de problème.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gwen plaçait tout un matériel aussi étrange qu'alien dans le coffre de la voiture. Rupesh déclara, en mettant la moteur en marche:

– Gwen, tu as déjà pensé que nous pourrions mal, très mal tomber? Je veux dire... Enfin, tu sais... Ils sont partis en amoureux et... Enfin... Si on les dérange...

Gwen pouffa de rire devant l'embarras de son équipier.

– Ça m'est déjà arrivé... Jack m'a proposé un plan à trois...

Elle éclata de rire devant la stupéfaction du jeune médecin, puis elle ajouta, malicieuse:

– Ne t'inquiète pas... Ianto ne serait pas d'accord.

– Oh! Et c'est censé me rassurer? Lança Rupesh d'assez mauvaise humeur.

Gwen se mit à rire. Elle aimait bien ce genre de petites vannes entre collègues. Comme au temps d'Owen cynique et grincheux et la malicieuse Tosh aux airs de sainte. Une manière de se prouver qu'ils étaient encore bien humains et vivants. Et puis, Rupesh, si sérieux et si gentil, faisait une cible naïve idéale. Même s'il savait parfois concocter de savoureuses vengeances.

– Gwen! Tu m'entends?

– Quoi, Loïs?

– Je viens de penser que les ordis du Suv doivent être infectés de virus tous aussi dangereux les uns que les autres. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que l'on ne peut ni les appeler, ni leur envoyer de mail...

– Possible. Mais cela n'aurait pas affecté les téléphones.

– Je cherche quand même. Ainsi que les conséquences de cet orage violent. Le rapport météo a noté les plus grandes déflagrations électriques du siècle. C'est particulier, quand même.

– Ok! Tu me donneras des nouvelles. On quitte Cardiff! A dans 15 minutes!

– Ça marche.

Gwen coupa l'intercom. Rupesh conduisait toujours avec son air bougon.

– Toi, tu es encore resté devant Dr House toute la nuit! Je me trompe?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis il céda à la gentillesse de Gwen. Difficile, d'ailleurs de faire autrement. Cette fille était irrésistiblement attachante.

– J'y peux rien si ce mec est un génie...

– C'est une fiction! Rupesh! C'est un personnage de fiction.

– Je sais! Il n'empêche.

Gwen secoua la tête en souriant. Le sujet était clos. Comme d'habitude.

Le problème, c'est que Rupesh dormant peu se montrait d'humeur plus que versatile en ce moment.

Gwen et Loïs avaient même songé, en riant, à lui cambrioler télé et ordi pour l'obliger à dormir.

Rupesh s'était mis à parler de Gregory House comme d'un personnage réel. Et là, les filles étaient passées de la moquerie à l'inquiétude amicale. Le fanatisme imposait ses limites quand la fiction finissait par dépasser la réalité. Non?


	3. Second Chapitre

_Pardon pour l'attente occasionnée... Et merci à ma super-bêta Chrismaz pour son côté justement chipoteuse... ^^_

* * *

Quand Jack sortit des limbes du sommeil, il fut surpris de se retrouver tout seul dans le lit. Et le jour pointait déjà à travers les rideaux.

Au moment où il vérifiait l'heure à sa montre placée sur le chevet, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Ianto, chargé de sacs en tout genre. Le jeune homme s'était changé et lui offrit un sourire tel que Jack en oublia de protester. Cependant, il rabattit les couvertures sur lui. Le message était clair.

– Hey! Tu sais qu'il est déjà tard pour le petit-déjeuner?

– Hm... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? D'ordinaire, c'est moi qui me lève le premier...

– Eh bien! Ça change!

– Qu'est-ce que tu es parti faire?

– Oh! Quelques emplettes... Et j'ai glané deux ou trois informations.

– Ah non! Ne tire pas les rideaux ! Grommela Jack en passant la main sur son visage pas encore réveillé.

– Tu es sûr que ça va? Jack?

– Parfaitement. Mais cette affaire m'a tenu éveillé plus longtemps que toi... C'est tout. Je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi. Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu as eu comme infos?

– D'abord, je le confirme: les numéros, les mails et adresses de l'équipe, tout a disparu. Mais leur identité aussi.

– Quoi?

– Et ce n'est pas tout: je n'ai plus de sœur, il n'y a plus de faille, plus d'Alice, ni de Steven. Plus de Ewen, ni de Rhys.

– Morts?

– Non. Jamais existé... Tout un pan de nos vies. Plus rien. Même Andy, ou Martha Jones. D'ailleurs, L'Unit non plus n'existe pas... J'ai essayé...

– Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer?

– Et tu veux savoir le plus beau?

– Et bien, dis toujours...

– Si l'on en croit le réseau internet, toute page concernant Torchwood ou Jack Harkness n'est pas accessible. Et pas seulement sur nos ordinateurs infestés.

Jack se renversa sur les oreillers, pensif.

– J'y ai pensé toute la nuit... Impossible que ce soit alien...

– Et j'ai vérifié pour John Barrowman. Tu ne peux pas être son père. Nous avons des photos de la lignée paternelle parfaitement normale. Et ils sont tous copies conformes, si je puis dire...

– Oh! Tu me rassures! Lança Jack avec un brin d'ironie.

– Et ce n'est pas un monde parallèle, aucunes indications de changement d'univers, ajouta-t-il.

– Par contre, certaines personnes se retournaient sur mon passage. Comme hier soir...

– Tu penses aux autographes?

– Oui. Et si c'était quand même un monde parallèle? Où, d'une façon ou d'une autre, nous existons avec d'autres identités?

– Et où je serais devenu chanteur?

– Pourquoi pas?

Jack se mit à rire doucement.

– Ecoute Ianto, la particularité d'un monde parallèle, c'est qu'il explore toutes les possibilités exclues par nos choix. Mais chacun reste fidèle à ce qu'il est ainsi qu'aux compétences qui sont les siennes. Tu ne peux pas être complètement différent dans un autre monde. Sinon, ce qui les relie entre eux s'effondrerait.

– Heu, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.

– En gros, je ne peux pas être James Bond dans l'un et Fred Astaire dans l'autre... Pigé?

– Parfaitement! Mais je me verrais bien bassiste dans un groupe de hard-rock, moi... Ou projectionniste, pourquoi pas.

– Ianto!

– Ok! J'ai rien dit!

Le jeune homme s'amusait réellement de cette situation bizarre mais finalement pas si dangereuse. Et puis, passer plus de temps avec Jack n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

– J'ai pris le nécessaire de toilette dans le SUV et de quoi nous changer.

– Ianto.

– Hm?

– As-tu dormi?

– Eh bien... Pas quand tu dormais, toi, avoua le jeune homme. J'en ai eu assez de chercher le sommeil.

– D'accord... Donc, en gros, nous sommes coincés dans une espèce de réalité parallèle non définie où il n'existerait que nos sosies?

– On pourrait résumer ça comme ça, oui.

Jack montra la place libre à ses côtés.

– Bien! Maintenant qu'on sait, viens te coucher. On a besoin de sommeil tous les deux.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que je dormirai si je m'approche de toi, murmura Ianto en avançant quand même près du lit.

– Ah oui? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

– Une lueur lubrique que je connais bien brille dans tes yeux.

– Hm... Je crois que c'est ce qui manquait à mon double sur les photos, hier soir...

– Au moins, je saurais te reconnaître, si vous vous confondez un jour.

Jack l'attrapa par la cravate pour l'attirer vers lui, l'œil gourmand.

– Et autre chose encore, Ianto Jones. Viens vérifier...

En riant, Ianto se laissa emporter par le désir de son chef taquin. Doubles ou pas, réels ou non, ils étaient bien vivants l'un et l'autre, et très désireux de se le prouver.

Peu après, ils dormaient enfin, épuisés par leur longue veillée et leurs dernières prouesses amoureuses.

* * *

– Non! Non non et non! Ça fait trois fois qu'on passe devant le Royal Albert Hall! Le théâtre n'est pas si loin!

Rupesh poussa un lourd soupir. Lui, essayait de garder son calme. Depuis que des parasites brouillaient leur intercom, Loïs ne pouvait plus leur indiquer aucune direction. Ce qui rendait Gwen nerveuse. Depuis quatre bonnes heures, ils parcouraient Londres afin de trouver le lieu où Jack avait invité Ianto la veille. Comme Rupesh ne se souvenait pas quel genre de spectacle était prévu, cela faisait quatre heures qu'ils écumaient tous les lieux de spectacle de la ville. Et jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient qu'un résultat: l'énervement de Gwen, culpabilisée parce qu'elle avait oublié de prévoir une simple carte de la capitale. Loïs avait commencé à faire GPS, mais depuis près d'une heure, l'achat d'un guide devenait vital pour les nerfs de Rupesh. Il devait gérer l'humeur de sa passagère et les incivilités d'automobilistes des capitales.

– Engage-toi dans cette rue! Vite! A droite! Non!

Passablement agacé, Rupesh gara d'autorité sa voiture sur un emplacement heureusement libre, face à l'entrée des artistes du RAH.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend? On n'a pas fini, là!

– Je vais acheter un plan. Et demander au guichet du RAH si, à tout hasard, Jack et Ianto n'y sont pas allés hier soir.

– Au RAH? Ça m'étonnerait! Fit Gwen en regardant Rupesh sortir de la voiture et se diriger activement vers l'une des entrées du fameux lieu de concerts.

– Hé! Mais attends-moi!

Résignée, elle traversa rapidement et dangereusement la rue puis courut rejoindre son coéquipier planté devant une vitrine.

– M'étonnerait qu'ils soient venus ici, Rupesh.

Le jeune homme souriait.

– Hé! Il y avait Robbie Williams, hier soir! La classe!

Gwen sourit, amusée.

– Définitivement, ils ne sont pas venus ici, hier soir. Je peux te le garantir.

– Ok! Mais va chercher un plan. Je vais tout de même demander, d'accord? Lança le jeune docteur en se dirigeant vers l'entrée principale.

Gwen voulut protester, puis y renonça. Elle soupira et alla piteusement acheter le plan de la ville. Quelle déchéance pour un membre de l'Institut Torchwood.

Peu après, elle retournait tranquillement potasser son guide en attendant Rupesh. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce que Jack et Ianto étaient devenus. Et pourquoi Loïs ne pouvait plus communiquer avec eux. L'informaticienne était en train de tirer quelques conclusions sur l'orage inhabituel qui avait frappé Londres la veille, entraînant d'étranges perturbations atmosphériques et magnétiques sur la ville. Comme des problèmes de réseaux téléphoniques en pagaille.

Gwen soupira. Mais où étaient passés ses deux équipiers? Elle pointa méthodiquement les quatre ou cinq salles qu'ils n'avaient pas encore faites et trouva le Royal Court Theatre à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Elle trouva étrange qu'ils aient pu passer devant deux ou trois fois sans le voir.

Rupesh revint enfin, tout sourire, tout un tas de brochures dans les mains.

– Alors?

– Rien. Tu as raison, ils n'étaient pas venus voir Robbie Williams.

– Bon! J'ai trouvé le Théâtre. On peut y aller à pieds. Ça m'évitera de te crier à nouveau dessus.

– Trop aimable, Madame! Répliqua Rupesh moqueur.

Tout en suivant Gwen, Rupesh consultait le programme du RAH.

– Hé! Il y aura Sting, le mois prochain!

– Hé bien, vas-y avec Loïs.

– Loïs? Pourquoi ça?

– Oh! Pour rien, lança Gwen en souriant. On arrive!

Gwen se planta devant la façade en déclarant:

– On a trouvé! Ils étaient là!

Rupesh releva la tête de son programme, tout surpris.

– Ben... Comment tu peux savoir ça? Il n'y a quand même pas leur nom sur l'affiche.

– Non...

Gwen désigna un nom sur l'affiche du spectacle.

– C'est le comique favori de Ianto. Les portes n'ouvriront que dans deux heures, pour vérifier. Et toujours pas de nouvelles de Loïs.

– Bon. Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

– On va au centre de météorologie. Il faut qu'on ait plus d'informations sur tout ce qui a pu se passer de bizarre ces dernières 24 heures. On fera un petit tour au poste de police aussi, on sait jamais.

– Ok! Tu sais, j'ignorais que le RAH avait un programme aussi cool! Tout donne envie!

– Tu n'as plus qu'à faire des économies et trouver quelqu'un pour t'y accompagner.

– Oh! Je trouverai.

Le sourire et le silence de Gwen montant dans la voiture en disait presque plus long que n'importe quelle boutade. La réputation de cœur d'artichaut du médecin n'était plus à faire auprès de ses équipiers.

– Allez, Don Juan! Au centre météorologique!

En souriant, Rupesh suivit sa collègue. L'idée de prendre des places au RAH n'était vraiment pas pour lui déplaire. Plus vite ils trouveraient Jack et Ianto, plus vite il pourrait faire la réservation directement au guichet. Restait à trouver les deux hommes.

* * *

Ianto s'étira comme un chat entre les bras chauds de son amant. L'odeur de Jack le rendait fou depuis les premiers jours. Et se réveiller tous les matins dans ses bras restait pour lui un avant-goût du paradis. Ni plus ni moins.

Une main vint caresser doucement son épaule. Il grommela quand il entendit Jack dire tout bas:

– Il va être l'heure de se remettre en chasse, mon bel endormi.

Ianto nicha son visage au creux de l'épaule aimante en marmonnant:

– Je sais... Encore quelques minutes, s'il te plaît...

Sans bouger, Jack rit doucement:

– Eh! Ce n'est pas toi qui était debout le premier ce matin?

Pour toute réponse, Ianto se lova plus encore contre son amant, renforçant son étreinte en protestant vaguement:

– Hm... Tu as sans doute raison. Je rêverai de rester encore comme ça... Longtemps. Mais si notre chanteur est comme tout les chanteurs, il va certainement faire une répétition. Et c'est là que nous devrons tenter de l'aborder.

Ianto se redressa, surpris.

– On va lui parler, finalement?

– Je crois que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. J'ai bien réfléchi. Nous sommes dans un monde qui n'est pas le nôtre, et la seule chose qui y ressemble, c'est lui. Il faut que l'on sache exactement ce qu'il est. C'est un risque à courir si nous voulons retourner chez nous.

– Et tu penses sincèrement pouvoir l'aborder au cours de sa répétition? Comme ça?

– Notre ressemblance sera notre meilleur passeport, non? Et puis, si ça ne marche pas, il y aura toujours la sortie des artistes.

– Mouais... fit Ianto en se levant, sans cacher son scepticisme. En attendant, mieux vaut éviter de se faire repérer... Je ne tiens pas à faire la une des journaux en étant pris pour un autre.

Ce disant, il ouvrit l'un des sacs apportés le matin.

– Ah oui? Et tu comptes faire comment? Demanda Jack s'adossant aux oreillers, les mains derrière la nuque, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

Ianto se rendit alors compte qu'il s'était levé en restant dans le plus simple appareil, offrant un spectacle imprenable à son amant plus qu'enchanté.

– Dans cette tenue, je te garantis la une des plus grands journaux du pays, lança ce dernier, l'œil brillant.

Ianto lui lança un regard noir pour masquer son embarras, tandis qu'il renfilait boxer, pantalon et chemise à la hâte. Jack manifesta son insatisfaction en riant et prenant l'air boudeur.

– Allons donc! Tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour.

– Pas le tien, sûrement...

Jack se leva enfin pour rejoindre Ianto qui sortait des vêtements de son sac.

– Tu devrais t'habiller aussi...

Jack l'enlaça affectueusement et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

– Pourquoi? Tu n'aimes pas?

– Oh si! C'est... Juste histoire qu'on soit... à égalité...

Jack se contenta de sourire sans le lâcher.

– Montre-moi ce que tu as là-dedans et j'irai prendre ma douche. Promis.

Ianto sourit. Satané Jack. Il savait que cela pouvait déconcentrer Ianto de le savoir en tenue d'Adam juste contre lui. Le jeune homme reprit sa respiration pour expliquer son plan.

– Il va d'abord falloir que tu laisses le manteau. Trop visible. Je t'ai pris un manteau de pluie tout simple, une écharpe, une casquette et des lunettes noires. Avec ça, tu devrais pouvoir passer inaperçu.

Jack glissait la main contre sa poitrine et il avait bien du mal à ne pas bafouiller.

– Et toi?

– Des lunettes noires devraient suffire. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on remarque habituellement. Surtout en ta compagnie.

– Moi je te remarque, Ianto. Je t'ai remarqué.

– Oh oui! Comme tu as remarqué Gwen, et Owen, et Tosh... Puis Loïs et Rupesh... Sans compter John Hart et Alec et la mère d'Alice... Et j'en passe et des meilleurs.

Pour toute réplique, Jack enserra Ianto dans ses bras avec une force inhabituelle, sans dire mot, la tête sur l'épaule de Ianto. L'amertume du jeune homme retomba aussitôt.

– Pardon... souffla-t-il.

Jack n'abandonna pas son étreinte.

– Je sais... Un jour, j'espère, tu n'auras plus à dire ce genre de choses. Car dans tous les cas, je suis sincère, Ianto. Il te faudra l'accepter.

Pour toute réponse, Ianto releva la tête pour trouver les lèvres de Jack.

Peu après, Jack relâcha son agréable étreinte pour déclarer joyeusement:

– Allez! Hop! A la douche jeune homme!

Le « Non » de Ianto surprit Jack prêt à entrer dans la salle de bain.

– Quoi?

– J'ai dit « non ». Pour la bonne raison que, te connaissant, il n'y aura plus d'eau chaude quand tu la prendras pour de bon...

Jack réprima un fou rire pour jouer l'homme outragé.

– Hm... D'accord... Et là, c'est toi qui vient de me donner une douche froide...

– Le chaud froid, ça revitalise le corps, fit Ianto, mi-figue mi-raisin.

Jack revint vers lui pour prendre le nécessaire de toilette et frappa le postérieur de son amant rieur.

– C'est bon pour cette fois, jeune insolent! Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Ianto attendit que Jack soit déjà dans la salle de bain pour répliquer:

– Hm... Des promesses, toujours des promesses...

Jack referma la porte en riant.

Ianto prépara leurs affaires et plia soigneusement le manteau de Jack pour le mettre dans un sac.

Une fois Jack habillé comme le lui avait suggéré Ianto, ce dernier l'observa quelques instants:

– Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

– Non... Rien... ça me fait bizarre... C'est le manteau que je préfère. Définitivement.

– Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupira Jack en ajoutant casquette et lunettes noires à sa panoplie de camouflage. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je porte ce manteau...

– Je sais... fit Ianto en souriant. Enfin, je me doute...

Il désigna l'apparence de Jack :

– Mais je me demande si tout ça va servir à quelque chose...

– Pourquoi ça?

– Parce que même comme ça, on te remarque.

Jack descendit un peu ses lunettes et lui fit un clin d'œil.

– Je sais... Je suis irrésistible.

Ianto leva les yeux au ciel, retenant un sourire et chaussa ses propres lunettes pour suivre Jack qui sortait déjà en riant.

* * *

Jack trouva une idée aussi simple qu'efficace pour passer l'entrée du Brighton Centre. Un joli sourire, un autographe et une histoire : il était sorti quelques minutes pour faire un tour sur la berge et ne retrouvait plus à présent les loges. Tout cela lui suffit largement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du portier, de la guichetière et de la jeune femme de ménage rougissante qui lui indiqua le chemin vers la loge.

Ianto se disait que les plans les plus simples étaient parfois les meilleurs. Il suivit Jack sans encombres jusqu'à la salle de concert d'où l'on entendait de la musique.

Le chanteur démarra une chanson pour s'arrêter presque aussitôt afin de commenter les effets de lumière.

Les deux visiteurs entrèrent dans la salle de spectacle sans forcément se faire remarquer. Ils s'installèrent tout naturellement pour étudier la situation.

– Comment comptes-tu l'aborder? Chuchota Ianto à son voisin pensif. Il y a beaucoup trop de monde.

– Maintenant que nous sommes entrés, il sera très facile de l'approcher plus tard, sans trop de témoins. Peut-être dans sa loge. Je voulais seulement l'observer avant.

Jack activa discrètement son bracelet et fit la grimace en refermant le couvercle en cuir.

– Toujours aucunes indications? Demanda Ianto.

– Rien Absolument rien. Cette histoire me dépasse, je l'avoue.

Devant la mine soudain soucieuse de Ianto, Jack finit par demander:

– A quoi penses-tu, Ianto?

– Je pense que Gwen doit se faire un sang d'encre.

Le capitaine posa une main sur l'épaule de son équipier en parlant calmement, presque amusé:

– Pas pour longtemps. Nous réussirons à rentrer. Elle va nous faire la tête un moment, c'est tout.

– Hm...

– Il se débrouille plutôt pas mal, hein? Déclara Ianto un bon moment après.

– Moui... C'est pas mon style.

Ianto réprima un rire moqueur.

– Les femmes doivent être folles de lui. Ma sœur adorerait.

Jack préféra ne pas répondre. Au même instant, une pause fut décrétée sur scène.

Jack se leva aussitôt, faisant un signe à son compagnon. Ianto le suivit discrètement vers la loge du chanteur. Ils n'eurent même pas à forcer la serrure, la loge était ouverte.

Une loge somme toute assez fonctionnelle.

Jack enleva écharpe et k-way pour réclamer son manteau à Ianto, interrogatif.

– On va dire que c'est pour éviter que tu me confondes avec lui... J'ai vu comment tu le regardais.

Ianto leva les yeux au ciel et rangea le k-way.

– Même si ce type a la même voix, les mêmes intonations, le même accent, la même gestuelle que toi, tu es unique, Jack Harkness.

– On ne sait jamais, fit Jack en ajustant le col du manteau avec le plaisir évident de retrouver ses habitudes vestimentaires.

– Tu penses qu'il viendra ici?

– S'il est humain, il viendra pour se soulager, non?

Tandis que Ianto réprimait un nouveau fou-rire, Jack fit rapidement le tour de la loge. Quelques vêtements, dont un conservé dans une housse, certainement le costume de scène, des bouteilles d'eau et des serviettes de toilette. Rien de bien personnel ni rien qui n'indiquât autre chose qu'un humain.

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps. Des bruits de pas, de discussions se rapprochant, et la porte s'ouvrit.

Absolument stupéfait par ce qu'il vit, l'homme s'arrêta au beau milieu d'une phrase avant de refermer la porte.

Jack se redressa aussitôt, mains dans le dos, pour lui faire face. A ses côtés, Ianto attendit avec impatience et curiosité ce que serait l'attitude de ce double inexplicable.

* * *

Gwen sortit du centre de météorologie avec la vague impression que le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête. Certes, l'orage avait été violent, et très localisé. Certes des résidus importants d'électricité statique saturaient encore l'air, mais l'évènement avait déjà eu lieu en Irlande, une bonne cinquantaine d'années auparavant. Comme cela n'avait affecté que les communications et les radios locales, et faiblement perturbé le trafic aérien, personne ne s'en était soucié.

Rupesh s'installa dans la voiture vaguement fatigué de ne pas avancer.

– Bon! Quelle est la suite du programme?

– On va vérifier qu'ils étaient bien au Royal Court Theatre. On avisera ensuite.

– Gwen? Rupesh? Vous m'entendez? Si vous m'entendez, répondez-moi!

– Mon dieu! Loïs! Oui! Bien sûr qu'on t'entend! Comment as-tu fait? Les réseaux ne sont toujours pas rétablis!

La voix de l'informaticienne était faible, mais l'intercom fonctionnait à nouveau. Plutôt rassurant.

– Disons que je suis passée par d'autres voies... Ce serait trop long à expliquer... Vous avez du nouveau?

– Non, rien... Et toi?

– Eh bien, j'ai observé les variations magnétiques dans l'air et comparé les données a des situations similaires que Torchwood a classé comme encore inexpliquées.

– Bonne idée! Dis-moi que l'on a une piste!

– Je ne sais pas encore... Mais je peux déjà affirmer que les variations correspondent à celles enregistrées il y a 50 ans en Irlande, 70 ans en Australie et il y a 90 ans dans le Sahara. Ce serait la première fois que cela arriverait dans une zone habitée.

– Et comment tu expliques tout ça?

– Pour l'instant, la thèse alienne n'est pas à exclure.

Gwen en profita pour informer Loïs concernant leurs propres découvertes, omettant de mentionner l'achat d'un guide touristique.

– Ecoute Loïs, je passerai le théâtre au détecteur et tu nous donneras les résultats de l'analyse du labo.

– Ok! A tout à l'heure!


	4. Troisième Chapitre : Rencontre

_Je vous demande votre indulgence pour ce long moment de vide. Maintenant, je m'y suis remise, j'espère pouvoir poster une suite plus rapidement.^^_

* * *

Ianto attendait une réaction de la part de celui qui se nommait John Barrowman, mais certainement pas de le voir franchement éclater de rire, la seconde de surprise passée.

– Ah ben ça alors! Ça pour une surprise!

Il vint spontanément prendre la main de Ianto en déclarant joyeusement:

– Alors Gaz! Tu es censé tourner un film en ce moment! Non?

Ianto crut bon de répliquer:

– Heu... Je suis navré, mais je m'appelle Ianto Jones, monsieur.

– Mais oui! Je sais bien! Fit John Barrowman désinvolte, sans prendre la remarque du jeune homme au sérieux.

Il se tourna vers Jack, vaguement intrigué:

– Et voici un parfait exemplaire du Capitaine Jack Harkness!

Les yeux du-dit Capitaine et de Ianto se croisèrent, surpris autant l'un que l'autre.

– C'est exact, . Mais comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

Sans se départir de son grand sourire, ni de sa curiosité manifeste, l'autre homme répondit:

– Allons bon! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour trouver un homme pareil, mais c'est plus que surprenant! C'est même plus qu'épatant! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, Monsieur, mais dans un concours de sosie, vous seriez champion!

Il se tourna vers Ianto et lui frappa sur l'épaule dans un geste de franche camaraderie.

– C'est au cours de ton tournage que tu l'as trouvé? Je comprends! La mise en scène est plus que bluffante, j'avoue! Cependant, vous m'excuserez, messieurs, mais j'ai un concert à préparer et... C'est la pause pipi. Ok?

Et il s'éclipsa aussitôt.

– Impossible de vous confondre, murmura Ianto très sérieux.

– Comment ça?

– Il est pire que toi...

Jack admira franchement l'esprit de répartie de son coéquipier dans une situation aussi déroutante. L'attitude clairement amicale du personnage envers Ianto prouvait l'existence d'un double du jeune homme. Pourtant, ce qui surprenait le plus Jack, c'était de voir que les noms du Capitaine Harkness et de Ianto Jones ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Il lui fallait résoudre cette énigme s'ils voulaient retourner à la base. Et, à priori, le seul à détenir certaines réponses restait l'homme qui se soulageait à quelques mètres de là.

* * *

– Bon! Ok! On rentre!

Rupesh soupira en reprenant le volant de sa voiture. D'abord, les analyses du Royal Court Theatre n'avaient strictement rien donné. Ensuite, Loïs peinait à recouper les informations sur les effluves électriques. Et comble de malchance, il lui faudrait revenir dans la capitale pour réserver son billet au Royal Albert Hall.

Contrariée, perdue dans ses pensées, sa coéquipière passait ses nerfs sur le détecteur alien qui grésillait faiblement.

Le jeune médecin n'osa rien dire. La disparition de Ianto et de leur Capitaine restait inquiétante. Mais en voyant la tête de Gwen, si des aliens étaient derrière tout ça, ils passeraient bientôt un mauvais quart d'heure.

Le trafic se fit plus dense et le jeune homme engagea patiemment son véhicule sur Wandsworth Bridge. Le détecteur émit aussitôt un sifflement continu qui fit bondir Gwen.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait! S'exclama Rupesh, pris par la surprise.

– Mais rien! C'est un signal! Il y a quelque chose! Ne bouge pas d'ici! Décréta Gwen, descendant de voiture.

– Hé! Tu es folle! On est en pleine circulation, là!

La jeune femme semblait ne rien voir d'autre que l'objet bizarre dans les mains. A la manière d'un sourcier, elle tenta d'obtenir un signal significatif.

Rupesh descendit aussitôt de voiture pour tenter de la raisonner. Comme la file devant avançait, il courut vers Gwen au milieu des klaxons et des cris de protestation.

– Gwen! Enfin! Je ne peux pas laisser la voiture là-bas! Et le fait que tu aies trouvé quelque chose ne change rien au problème!

– C'est dans l'air. Pas dans l'eau! L'émetteur s'affaiblit quand je le dirige vers la Tamise.

– Gwen! Tenta à nouveau Rupesh, pas du tout rassuré par l'attitude d'un conducteur coincé derrière sa voiture et qui maintenant sortait du véhicule, en avançant dangereusement vers lui.

– Ho! C'est pas le pont des soupirs, par ici! Alors vous allez remonter en voiture et démarrer illico presto! Y en a qui bossent quand même!

Très calmement, Gwen déclara, avec son aplomb habituel:

– Institut Torchwood, Monsieur. Nous venons de découvrir une possible fuite de produits toxiques pouvant mettre en péril la moitié de l'Angleterre. Alors si vous pouviez nous laisser faire nos dernières vérifications, nous vous en serions reconnaissants.

Soufflé, autant par la sortie que par l'objet bizarre qui s'agitait dans ses mains, le perturbateur resta quelques instants indécis, puis alla lui-même tenter de calmer les autres automobilistes en arrêt contraint. Sans plus s'en préoccuper, Gwen continua ses analyses. Décidément, Rupesh ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer.

* * *

– Alors Messieurs! Quelle est la suite du programme? déclara John Barrowman en sortant des toilettes.

– Je veux savoir comment vous connaissez mon nom.

Avec un grand sourire, l'autre prit un air vaguement moqueur.

– Vous vous fichez de moi, hein?

– John! Hé! On t'attend pour la mise en place des danseurs!

– Ok! J'arrive! Lança John Barrowman à la cantonade.

Il se tourna vers Jack et Ianto.

– Écoutez, là, je n'ai pas le temps. Il faut que j'y retourne. En tout cas, habillé comme ça, vous ne passerez pas inaperçus! Ajouta-t-il, prêt à quitter la loge.

Jack montra Ianto:

– Et si cet homme n'est pas Ianto Jones, quel serait son nom?

Avec un magnifique sourire, le chanteur affirma gentiment:

– Franchement, je n'ai pas le temps...

– M. Barrowman! Nous sommes arrivés de Cardiff hier soir. Et nous cherchons à comprendre pourquoi notre réalité a disparu.

Jack se tourna vers son amant, plutôt surpris par sa répartie.

– Quoi? C'est vrai, non? Lui rétorqua Ianto avec un air d'évidence.

Jack s'adressa à John Barrowman à peine étonné mais visiblement pressé:

– Il a raison. Je suis effectivement le Capitaine Jack Harkness, de l'Institut Torchwood. Notre base a disparu. Et nous voulons comprendre d'où vient ma ressemblance avec vous...

Cette fois, l'homme éclata sincèrement de rire.

– Dommage! Je suis pressé, vraiment! Notre conversation aurait été très intéressante!

Avant qu'il ne quitte vraiment la loge, Ianto lança:

– Vous êtes pourtant le seul, je pense, à pouvoir nous donner les réponses que l'on attend.

Quand John Barrowman quitta la pièce, Jack empêcha Ianto de le suivre.

– Laisse tomber, Ianto... Et repasse-moi ton super k-way, ajouta-t-il, enlevant son manteau avec un soupir de résignation.

– On ne va pas lâcher ce type comme ça!

– Tu plaisantes? On retourne tranquillement dans la salle. Pour le moment,mieux vaut rester discret.

* * *

– Loïs! Loïs? Tu m'entends?

– Hé! Ne crie pas! Je ne suis pas sourde, même si le réseau ne fonctionne pas bien!

– Excuse-moi... Écoute, je t'envoie les données du détecteur. Il me faut des résultats au plus vite. En fait, nous allons rester encore un peu, pour voir.

– Tu as trouvé la source du signal?

– Non, pas exactement. Mais le détecteur ne réagit qu'aux abords du pont.

– Le pont?

– Quoi? Tu as quelque chose?

Loïs tapota rapidement sur l'ordi de la base.

– Écoute Gwen, je te rappelle au plus vite. Mais il semble que plus de la moitié des pics historiques soient liés à des lieux de passage. Comme des ponts, des passerelles...

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Intervint Rupesh plutôt perdu.

– Je vous rappelle! Promis! Je vérifie juste mon hypothèse... Ah! Gwen! Je vous envoie les résultats des analyses dès qu'il sont prêts!

Et la communication fut rompue.

– Les ponts? Mais bien sûr! Rupesh! En voiture!

– Ah? Et où va-t-on cette fois?

– On tente le Albert Bridge. Il faut vérifier l'hypothèse de Loïs.

Avant d'embarquer, Gwen prit soin de remercier le conducteur qui avait géré la pagaille du trafic avec efficacité. Charmé, il proposa ses services pour Albert Bridge sous l'œil amusé de Rupesh.

* * *

Durant tout le reste de l'après-midi, Ianto se garda de déranger son chef dans ce qui ressemblait à une profonde réflexion. Il en profita pour observer attentivement les lieux et les personnes qui entouraient le chanteur, essayant de leur attribuer des liens entre eux et de mémoriser leurs noms. Cela pouvait toujours servir.

Lorsque l'artiste décréta la fin des répétions, la scène et la salle se vidèrent peu à peu.

Jack se leva seulement à cet instant, faisant signe à Ianto de le suivre discrètement.

– On retourne le voir? Interrogea le jeune homme, plutôt surpris.

– Non. Inutile.

– Et pourtant, nous n'avons pas le choix.

– Exact! Surtout qu'avec l'attroupement de fans au-dehors, nous ne risquons pas de sortir d'ici sans nous faire remarquer.

– Bien! Alors? Quelle est la suite?

Le sourire entendu de Jack lui indiqua que ce dernier avait déjà une petite idée.

– Pour l'instant, nous armer de patience.

Ianto poussa un soupir. Parfois, le mystère dont son amant s'entourait, l'agaçait franchement.

– Fort heureusement, nous sommes chanceux: nous avons tous les conforts sous la main... fit Jack avec un clin d'œil, en poussant la porte des toilettes pour hommes.

Ianto le suivit en souriant. Sur ce point, Jack n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Et il connaissait quelques façons très confortables de passer le temps.

* * *

– Gwen! Tu as déjà fait les relevés 3 fois! On va finir par attirer la police si on continue de bloquer les ponts comme ça!

Le jeune femme n'écoutait pas réellement les sages conseils de son coéquipier un brin agacé.

– Loïs! Tu es certaine qu'il n'y a rien?

– Non, Gwen. Rien de rien. Seuls les relevés sur Wandsworth Bridge correspondent aux données historiques.

– Nous devrions rentrer, suggéra Rupesh, résistant vaillamment contre la pluie qui tombait depuis déjà un peu trop longtemps à son goût.

Il était bon pour un rhume. Manquait plus que ça!

– Bon, d'accord, entendit-il prononcer près de lui.

Avec un soupir de soulagement non dissimulé, il se glissa sur le siège de sa voiture et lança le chauffage à fond dans l'espoir de sécher avant l'arrivée à la base.

Gwen ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'elle dégoulinait. Préoccupée, perdue dans ses pensées, elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à leur retour à Cardiff. Tout juste si elle approuva Rupesh quand il proposa de commander des pizzas. Seule Loïs apprécia le geste en avouant mourir de faim.

Peu après, Gwen mangea distraitement tout en étudiant les archives mises à jour par la jeune informaticienne.

Rupesh échangea un coup d'œil entendu avec cette dernière. Parfois, ils se posaient des questions quant à la relation plutôt trouble entre le trio des anciens. Ianto et Jack ne se cachaient pas, certes, mais Gwen semblait particulièrement attachée à Jack, qui le lui rendait plutôt bien. Et cela pouvait parfois porter à confusion. En tout cas, Gwen ne dormirait pas, tant que les deux autres ne seraient pas rentrés sains et saufs. Et quand l'ex-policière était déterminée...

Rupesh rangea la cuisine après le repas. Il pouvait faire une croix sur une soirée télé.

* * *

Ianto et Jack profitèrent de l'effervescence de début de spectacle pour se glisser dans les coulisses. Ianto utilisa même deux ou trois fois ses déductions de l'après-midi pour justifier tranquillement leur présence auprès de quelques techniciens intrigués.

A présent, ils attendaient dans un recoin sombre que la vedette monte en scène. Les danseurs se préparaient autour d'eux, les musiciens prenaient place et l'on entendait le brouhaha du public s'installant dans la salle.

Les deux hommes pourraient suivre plus ou moins l'évolution du spectacle sans trop se faire remarquer.

– Tu peux me rappeler ce qu'on fait ici? Chuchota Ianto à son voisin attentif.

– Nous sommes aux premières loges.

– Jack... Tu crois que cela va nous avancer à quelque chose?

– Il ne veux pas jouer notre jeu... Alors, nous allons jouer le sien.

– Quoi? Mais...

– Chut! Le voilà!

En effet, le rideau levé, la musique s'éleva et le chanteur, moulé dans un costume scintillant gris se plaça derrière le rideau, on lui tendit un micro pour chanter. L'ovation du public qui l'attendait le fit sourire.

Une fois la chanson terminée, il se précipita sur scène avec ses quatre danseurs pour enchaîner sur une chanson endiablée qui mit le feu aux poudres d'une audience déjà acquise à sa cause.

Jack cessa un instant son observation pour jeter un coup d'œil à son voisin qui retenait un fou rire.

– Quoi! Quoi?

– Oh! Rien... Je n'aurais jamais osé t'imaginer dans ce genre de tenue... Terriblement sexy...

– Tu plaisantes j'espère! A chaque fois que je le regarde, je me dis qu'il faut des lunettes de soleil pour ne pas être aveuglé.

– Tu dis ça, parce que tu es jaloux.

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi...

– Tu entends le public? Il l'adore. Et il faut le reconnaître, il a du talent.

– Ianto, tu oublies qu'il est « moi » d'une certaine façon. Et que nous devons surtout trouver le moyen de rentrer. Et puis, je ne suis pas jaloux. A mon avis, notre ressemblance t'aveugle.

– Si tu le dis... conclut Ianto avec le sourire entendu de celui à qui on ne la fait plus. Il connaissait son Jack Harkness par cœur.

Ianto se doutait que le succès visible de son incroyable sosie l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Musique kitsch, blagues limites, allusions coquines et danseuses à paillettes, même si Ianto trouvait le cocktail « too much », il profita du spectacle avec un esprit bienveillant. Le bonhomme, généreux, avait du punch, de la voix et un capital sympathie indéniable. Tout cela agrémenté, pour lui, du physique de l'homme dont il était raide dingue. Le spectacle valait son pesant de cacahuètes. Surtout des coulisses.

– Bon! Quoique je fasse, tu restes là, Ianto, lui glissa Jack alors que le show touchait déjà à sa fin.

– Comment ça? Mais...

Jack enleva son k-way de camouflage et s'empressa de reprendre son manteau.

– Décidément, je préfère comme ça, affirma-t-il, l'air satisfait, en rajustant le col de sa chemise.

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? L'interrogea Ianto, un peu inquiet de la réponse.

Jack eut l'un de ses sourires diaboliques.

– Ce monde ne veut pas de nous, alors je vais un peu forcer les choses.

– Et tu penses t'y prendre comment?

Jack ajusta les manches de sa chemise et lui fit un clin d'œil. Autour d'eux, les danseurs revenaient dans les coulisses à la fin d'une chanson. Sur scène, John Barrowman parlait de sa dernière comédie musicale.

– M'inviter...

Ianto n'eut pas le temps de protester ou de le retenir. Jack sortait déjà du recoin où ils se tenaient, pour avancer vers la scène d'un pas décidé.

Absolument effaré, le jeune homme remarqua à peine les regards extrêmement surpris des techniciens et des danseurs que Jack récolta sur son passage.

– Il est fou! Finit par murmurer Ianto à peine revenu à la réalité.

Jack marcha tout droit vers le chanteur, récoltant, contre toute attente, une salve d'acclamations d'un public d'abord étonné, puis debout, en délire.

John Barrowman, stupéfait mais beau joueur et show-man professionnel, accepta, en éclatant de rire, de serrer chaleureusement la main de Jack, devant un public presque hystérique, applaudissant frénétiquement, au grand désarroi de Ianto en coulisses.

Le chanteur reprit difficilement son sérieux. Le culot de son sosie lui plaisait. Et le public était conquis. Quoi de plus important?

Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux hommes souriaient à un parterre d'ombres debout, en délire.

– Messieurs-dames, voici une surprise inattendue pour vous, comme pour moi! Contre toute attente, je vous présente le Capitaine Jack Harkness!

Le public applaudit de plus belle.

Jack en profita pour récupérer le micro de John Barrowman fixé sur sa poitrine, pour dire:

– Salut, John! Sacré spectacle, hein?

Le chanteur éclata de rire et lança à son public:

– Au secours! J'ai plus qu'à me mettre au chômage!

Sous les rires de ses spectateurs, il s'éloigna légèrement de Jack pour l'observer attentivement. Puis, faussement bouleversé, il prit son public à témoin:

– Maman! Tu ne m'as jamais dit que j'avais un jumeau! C'est mon agent qui va être content!

Puis il s'adressa à Jack:

– Je suppose qu'on ne saura pas ton nom, Capitaine...

Amusé par l'attitude détendue de son sosie, Jack lui reprit le micro:

– Exact! Je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness, et je le resterais. Et si nous sommes jumeaux, je pense avoir plus de sex-appeal que toi, John.

Au milieu de l'éclat de rire général, Jack lança dans un clin d'œil charmeur:

– Oh! Et puis, je vais te laisser finir on spectacle, mon cher.

Sur ce, il salua le public conquis et retourna en coulisse où il fut reçu par Ianto encore sous le choc:

– Tu as perdu l'esprit!

Sur scène, John racontait encore ce qu'il ressentait, riant sincèrement du tour qu'on venait de lui jouer.

Les danseurs et techniciens, quant à eux, observaient Jack et Ianto du coin de l'œil, ébahis, mais souriants.

– A présent, John Barrowman sera obligé de considérer sérieusement notre problème. Et puis, comme ça, nous n'avons plus à nous cacher. Je suis assez satisfait de mon calcul, en fait...

– Et tu étais obligé de...

– De quoi?

– De le prendre dans tes bras?

Les lèvres de Jack se retroussèrent dans un sourire.

– Qui est jaloux, là?

Il éclata de rire lorsque Ianto, déconfit, leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

_je sais, au final, ça fait pas grand chose de nouveau... Mais, je promets de me rattraper... ^^_


	5. Quatrième Chapitre

Rupesh apporta les mugs de café à ses deux équipières concentrées sur leurs écrans. Gwen le remercia vaguement, particulièrement contrariée de ne pouvoir rentrer et profiter de son mari en exclusivité, mais plus encore, inquiète d'ignorer ce qui était arrivé à Jack et Ianto.

Andy lui avait fourni tous les renseignements que la police possédait concernant les conséquences les plus étranges de l'orage sur Londres. Quelques crises cardiaques, certaines pertes de mémoires dues au choc émotionnel et une disparition inexpliquée. Mais rien de vraiment flippant, selon ses propres dires. Donc, rien d'utilisable.

Le café, trop fort, surprit Gwen perdue dans ses pensées moroses.

– Allez! On fait une pause! Décréta-t-elle en se massant les yeux. A force d'avoir le nez dessus, on ne verra plus rien... On fait le point dans une heure, ça vous va?

Loïs enfila aussitôt son manteau.

– Je rentre voir si Snoopy n'a rien cassé, et je reviens, Ok?

Gwen acquiesça.

– Je reste ici, pour le cas où... Eh! Oh! Rupesh!

L'interpelé se retourna alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, lui aussi.

– Je pense que tu devrais dormir un peu... House est naturellement irascible, lui... Mais je ne tiens pas à ce que tu le deviennes parce que toi, tu ne dors pas... D'accord?

– Mais, enfin...

– Va t'asseoir sur le canapé, et ne pense plus à rien. Je ne te donne pas cinq minutes...

Vaincu par la douceur de sa partenaire, Rupesh obéit plutôt à contrecœur. Mais il devait le reconnaître, il tombait de sommeil. Au volant, il serait devenu un véritable danger ambulant et il n'y tenait pas.

Gwen partit nettoyer les tasses et la cafetière. A son retour, Rupesh dormait déjà à poings fermés. Elle déplia une couverture et l'en couvrit gentiment. Elle s'installa ensuite sur une chaise, face aux ordis, les genoux relevés sur la poitrine. Elle songea à toutes ces situations que lui rappelait la disparition inexpliquée de Jack et Ianto. Elle connaissait tant d'explications plausibles. Sans compter ce qu'elle ignorait encore... Un vrai casse-tête...

Quelques minutes plus tard, malgré son angoisse, ses paupières se firent lourdes et elle s'endormit.

Lorsque Loïs revint, elle fut surprise que l'alarme de la porte ne réveille ni Rupesh, ni Gwen.

Elle partit se préparer un thé. Et quand elle retourna dans la salle centrale, Gwen se réveilla en sursaut. Réalisant qu'elle s'était assoupie, elle s'excusa aussitôt.

– Oh! Non! Ne t'excuse surtout pas. Je me demande même souvent comment tu fais pour ne pas dormir plus. Jeune maman, épouse et membre de l'équipe Torchwood. Comment tu fais?

– Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, fit Gwen en souriant. Quoique le simple fait d'être à Torchwood a plutôt tendance à compliquer la vie de tous, tu ne trouves pas?

Loïs répondit par un sourire.

– Quoique ce soit toujours très excitant, finit-elle par lâcher, les yeux pétillants. On réveille Rupesh?

– Non, laisse-le dormir... On va tenter de faire le point seules pour l'instant. Je crois qu'il a besoin de rattraper quelques nuits passées avec son médecin préféré...

Loïs acquiesça en souriant.

– Bien... Récapitulons ce que l'on sait de la situation. A mon avis, quelque chose nous échappe.

– Absolument. On reprend tout depuis le début. Et l'on va trouver ce que c'est, c'est moi qui te le dis! Conclut Gwen, étalant quelques documents sur une table.

Déterminées, elles se mirent au travail. Le temps ne comptait plus. L'important, à présent, était de retrouver les deux disparus.

* * *

Ianto sortit de la salle de bain avec la curieuse impression d'être en vacances. Des vacances qu'il n'avait jamais prises depuis qu'il était à Torchwood Cardiff. Jack, affalé sur le lit, en pantalon et t-shirt, regardait les informations télévisées du jour.

– Une chose est certaine, les nouvelles sont les mêmes ici que pour nous. Mêmes dirigeants, mêmes situations géo-politiques, mêmes stars du showbiz.

– On était obligés d'accepter son invitation?

Jack regarda Ianto, presque surpris par sa question.

– Ianto... Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?

– Rien... Hormis le fait que tu as lourdement insisté pour avoir un seul lit auprès d'un triste réceptionniste plutôt buté.

Jack se releva sur les coudes et sourit, acceptant l'évitement de son amant.

– Je peux te prouver que cela a parfois certains avantages.

Ianto arrangea soigneusement ses affaires en souriant.

– Je n'en doute pas...

Jack éteignit la télé et s'assit confortablement contre l'oreiller.

– Allez, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... Depuis que l'on a quitté le Brighton Centre, tu es bizarre. C'est le rendez-vous de demain qui t'inquiète?

– Oui... Enfin... Non...

Ianto se tourna vers Jack, l'air un peu désemparé.

– Je me demande si ce type pourra vraiment nous aider... Vu la situation actuelle, j'en doute, tu vois...

Jack poussa un soupir et tendit le bras pour inviter le jeune homme à le rejoindre. Ianto accepta de s'installer à ses côtés.

– On va se sortir de là, d'accord? Aller chez ce type, demain nous permettra de mieux le connaître, mieux le cerner. Je suis convaincu qu'il peut nous apporter quelques réponses sans le vouloir.

– Hm... si tu le dis...

– Ma parole! Mais j'ai comme l'impression que la situation ne t'amusait que si ce type se tenait loin de nous, ajouta Jack en le bousculant gentiment. Tu ne vas pas vraiment être jaloux quand même...

– Non. Mais je te connais... Et ce John Barrowman me semble tout à fait de la même trempe que toi. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

– Ianto! Tu ne vas quand même pas croire que je puisse flirter avec mon double!

Le regard presque glacial, emprunt de tristesse que lui jeta Ianto, fit s'évanouir son sourire.

Le problème, c'est qu'au fond de lui, Jack savait que Ianto avait raison de se méfier. Même le Docteur lui avait dit qu'il serait le seul être dans l'univers qu'il serait vraiment heureux de rencontrer.

Cette ressemblance physique extraordinaire le fascinait. Et maintenant, la personnalité et l'assurance du personnage lui plaisait infiniment. C'était indéniable.

Lorsqu'à la fin du concert, John Barrowman les avait interpelés pour les inviter tout naturellement chez lui le lendemain, Jack avait été aussi satisfait de voir son plan prendre forme que très curieux de découvrir d'autres facettes de l'homme séducteur.

– Oh! Écoute Ianto! Tu es avec moi! Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire croire que je vais vouloir aller ailleurs, hm?

– Jack, arrête! Tu es pitoyable, répliqua Ianto dans un soupir résigné.

Le Capitaine protesta en se rapprochant de son amant boudeur.

– Non! Et ne m'oblige pas à citer les noms de ceux avec qui tu as ouvertement flirté devant moi...

Jack soupira, presque agacé.

– On ne va pas remettre cette conversation sur le tapis... Tu sais comment je suis et pourquoi j'ai fait ça...

Il prit tendrement le visage de Ianto pour le tourner vers lui, soudain très doux.

– Et moi, je pourrais aussi croire que tu n'es pas allergique à son charme... Hein?

– Et même si c'était le cas, ce n'est pas avec lui que je partage actuellement un lit deux places contre la morale du patron.

– Exact... Alors pourquoi ne me croirais-tu pas lorsque je fais la même réponse?

– Tu sais quoi?

– Non...

– On va arrêter de parler, hein. Cette discussion ne mènera à pas grand chose.

D'une main, Jack rapprocha le visage de Ianto du sien en soupirant, soulagé:

– J'ai cru que l'on y arriverait jamais...

Ianto accepta et rendit, avec bonheur, un baiser vorace. Dans son océan de doutes, au moins, ça c'était certain: la passion qu'il vouait à cet homme et le désir que cet être avait continuellement pour lui. Seulement, il était peut-être encore trop jeune pour prendre du recul et se montrer moins jaloux. Jack séduisait comme il l'avait séduit. Pouvait-il blâmer les malheureuses victimes du Capitaine charmeur? Mais pour Ianto, l'amour devenait exclusif. Et là, en cet instant, il aurait bien voulu y croire pour de bon. Jack l'aimait. A sa manière. Mystérieuse et inattendue. Parfois cela le faisait souffrir, mais n'était-ce pas aussi pour ça, qu'il l'aimait tant?

* * *

La sonnerie du portable de Gwen tira les deux jeunes femmes de leur ardente étude et Rupesh, de son sommeil.

– Oui mon chéri? … Ah non... toujours rien... Non... Les téléphones ne sont plus attribués... Mais non, reste à la maison...

Gwen s'éloigna pour discuter plus facilement avec son mari inquiet. Rupesh regardant l'heure, cligna deux ou trois fois des yeux avant d'interroger Loïs.

– Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé?

– Il paraît que tu avais besoin de sommeil. Un thé? Je viens d'en faire.

– Volontiers...

Rupesh la suivit vers la cuisine et prit le mug chaud qu'elle lui donna.

– Vous avez du nouveau?

– Rien... A part le fait qu'à chaque manifestation électromagnétique, des personnes ont disparu.

– Ah, quand même!

– La fréquence des situations n'est pas assez importante pour en faire une sérieuse base d'étude. Mais on y travaille.

Rupesh observa Gwen. A priori en grande conversation, elle faisait les cent pas dans le bureau de Jack.

– Si on ne trouve rien, il y en a une qui va mal le supporter.

Loïs lui donna raison d'un sourire.

Gwen revint vers eux, l'air contrarié. Loïs crut bon de s'en inquiéter.

– Un souci, Gwen?

– Quoi? Oh non! Non... C'est Rhys... Il est furieux... Mais ça va lui passer, ajouta-t-elle en changeant subitement d'expression, comme pour dire que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Loïs jugea plus prudent de ne pas relever, et Rupesh renonça à poser une quelconque question. Le couple Rhys/Gwen avait des hauts et des bas et souvent à cause de l'impulsivité de la jeune femme.

– Ok! On reprend! Loïs, tu as établi la liste des disparitions? Je pensais qu'en cherchant un point commun...

– Oui, je l'ai faite, mais ce sera difficile... Surtout pour les personnes disparues avant la date des archives.

Gwen sourit:

– Mais si on s'y met à trois... Hm?

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se partageaient les dossiers, et les recherches allèrent bon train jusqu'au beau milieu de la nuit, où Loïs, éreintée, demanda à partir se reposer un moment.

Sans relâche, ses deux équipiers continuèrent tant bien que mal, de collecter les archives sans grand résultat. John et Ianto avaient disparu depuis plus de 48 heures. Et l'équipe Torchwood espérait trouver un moyen de les retrouver.

* * *

Le trajet vers Londres s'était fait dans un grand silence. Non pas que Ianto et Jack étaient fâchés. Mais Ianto restait préoccupé par leur situation et se demandait ce que pourrait bien leur apporter John Barrowman.

De son côté, Jack élaborait des plans plus ou moins foireux pour les sortir de cette bizarrerie déjà moins amusante, particulièrement aux yeux de son jeune collègue. Il cherchait surtout comment convaincre ce John Barrowman de les aider. Sur ce point, il restait confiant. Le bonhomme avait plutôt facilement accepté les faits. Et les inviter tous les deux chez lui montrait une certaine curiosité plutôt intéressante à exploiter.

Jack gara le SUV là où, deux nuits plus tôt, ils avaient épié le couple, rentrant du concert.

– Bien! Tu es prêt? Lança-t-il à son voisin.

– Du moment que tu ne lui tombes pas dans les bras, ça ira.

Jack rit à la remarque ironique de Ianto. Son sourire franc et serein démentaient l'acidité de la répartie. Jack apprécia le calme de son amant. D'un bras, il lui entoura les épaules tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée, vêtus comme à leur habitude.

– Si je te promets que je ne le ferai pas, tu ne me croirais pas de toute façons, affirma-t-il en pressant la sonnette.

Puis, se penchant rapidement vers Ianto, il souffla:

– Mais je te le promets quand même.

Ianto se contenta de sourire. Il aimait leurs mini joutes verbales et le fait de se comprendre à mi-mots. Enfin... Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas chez Jack?

De l'autre côté de la porte, ils purent entendre quelques aboiements et un homme déclarer:

– Non! C'est bon! J'y vais!

Et celui que Ianto et Jack reconnurent comme le compagnon du chanteur resta complètement ébahi quand il ouvrit la porte. A ses pieds, deux chiens s'agitaient furieusement, essayant de défendre leur territoire en danger. L'homme se reprit et les rappela à l'ordre.

– Waouh! John m'avait prévenu, mais j'avoue que ça fait un sacré choc! C'est fabuleux! C'est...

Il tendit soudain la main à Ianto avec un grand sourire:

– Scott Gill, je suis le partenaire de John.

– Heu... Ianto Jones, balbutia le gallois, n'osant s'avouer perturbé par le charme tranquille dudit compagnon.

– Hé, oui... je sais, déclara ce dernier avec un sourire chaleureux qui fit rougir Ianto malgré lui.

– M. Gill, Capitaine Jack Harkness. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, intervint Jack, préférant ne pas remarquer le trouble de son amant.

– La ressemblance est bluffante! J'avoue! Soupira Scott en serrant la main du Capitaine. Mais je vous en prie, entrez donc... John va arriver...

Scott intima à ses deux chiens de se calmer, tandis que les deux visiteurs pénétraient dans le hall où ils se figèrent aussitôt.

Jack se retrouva immédiatement l'arme au poing, les sourcils froncés, face à un dalek tranquillement posté à l'entrée. Mais un dalek à priori désactivé.

– Vous allez devoir m'expliquer cette mauvaise blague!

– Oh! Oui! Le dalek! C'est John qui a tenu à l'avoir ici. Moi, je m'y suis fait... C'est, disons, décoratif...

Ianto, derrière Jack toujours en joue, répéta ironiquement le dernier mot à mi-voix. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier énormément les goûts de leurs hôtes.

Scott appela son partenaire et invita les deux hommes à le suivre. Discrètement, Jack évalua rapidement, avec son bracelet, que le dalek n'était qu'une épave sans danger. Il rangea son arme et glissa à un Ianto un peu inquiet:

– Bizarre, j'ai comme l'impression de l'avoir croisé celui-là.

– Qu'est-ce qu'un dalek, vrai ou faux, vient faire dans ce monde où Torchwood et l'Unit n'existent pas? Demanda le jeune homme discrètement.

Jack eut tout juste le temps de secouer la tête, impuissant à donner une réponse: son double fit son apparition, tout sourire, en jeans, t-shirt et veste de survet. Dans les bras, un Jack Russel plutôt affectueux.

– Hé! Bonjour vous deux! Désolé de ne pas vous avoir accueillis. Je donnais son bain à Captain Jack.

Le chien, comprenant qu'on parlait de lui, léchouilla le visage de son maître, hilare.

Ianto se tourna vers son patron tout aussi intrigué que lui.

– « Captain Jack », forcément...

Jack haussa les épaules, incapable de fournir la moindre explication logique.

– Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous! Tu as vu, Scott! C'est étonnant, hein?

– A qui le dis-tu! Même les chiens ne s'y retrouvent pas!

En effet, les deux autres animaux, après quelques tergiversations vinrent s'installer sagement aux pieds de Jack.

John s'installa à son tour, Captain Jack sur les genoux.

– Voulez-vous boire quelque chose? Un café peut-être? Lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil à Ianto dérouté.

– Eh bien, oui, tiens, pourquoi pas! Affirma Jack, prenant largement sa place sur un canapé fort confortable.

– Et vous, M. Jones? Demanda Scott, hésitant à peine sur le nom de Ianto.

– Un café, ce sera parfait, merci.

– Ok! J'y vais! Lança Scott en s'éclipsant.

– Alors, Messieurs! Avant toute chose, je dois vous dire qu'un de mes amis passera dans une heure. Je tiens à ce qu'il vous voit. Vous êtes la nouvelle curiosité du moment...

– Eh bien, nous n'y voyons aucun inconvénient, déclara Jack après avoir rapidement consulté son voisin du regard.

– Vous avez fait sensation, hier! Votre apparition sur scène va forcément avoir des conséquences.

– C'était le but...

John Barrowman devint très sérieux, malgré un sourire avenant:

– Dites-moi ce que vous voulez? Vraiment...

– Mais rien. Si ce n'est que votre aide.

– D'accord! Et en quoi consisterait-elle?

– Quelques réponses à nos questions. C'est tout.

Scott revint à ce moment-là avec un plateau de café chaud. Il fit un clin d'œil à Ianto confus, en déclarant gentiment:

– Bien sûr, il n'est pas aussi bon que celui de Ianto Jones.

Son mari éclata de rire tandis qu'il prenait place à ses côtés.

– Bon! Allez! Posez-moi vos questions.

Jack se servit en café, le temps de réfléchir. Comment faire concevoir à ces deux types, la possibilité d'un autre monde?

– Vous êtes chanteur et présentateur d'émissions télévisées, n'est -ce pas?

John rigola avant de dire:

– Ok. Ce sont des questions faciles, ça devrait le faire. Vous voulez vraiment jouer les idiots, hein? Mais bon... Ça me va. Oui, je suis tout ça... Et aussi acteur.

Ianto intervint aussitôt, intéressé:

– Acteur? De théâtre?

Cette fois, ce fut Scott qui rit doucement.

– Enfin messieurs... Pourquoi ce genre de question? Vous en connaissez forcément la réponse!

– Tu as parfaitement raison, Scott, approuva John amusé.

– Justement non, M. Gill, déclara Ianto, se demandant pourquoi il avait soudainement si chaud devant le regard si bleu et bienveillant de son interlocuteur .

Il se tourna vers John Barrowman.

– Aucune fiche sur internet vous concernant n'était complète.

Sa sincérité visible ébranla quelque peu le chanteur.

– Oui, je suis acteur, au cinéma. Mais plus spécialement dans une série qui a... Comment dire... un certain succès et rend certains fans... très bizarres...

Jack et Ianto ne comprirent absolument pas le sous-entendu visible de John Barrowman passablement malicieux.

– D'accord... reprit Jack, très calme. Croyez-vous aux mondes parallèles, M. Barrowman?

Jack observait son double avec acuité, les mains jointes devant lui.

– Pourquoi pas... oui...

– Et qui est « Gaz »? Le surnom que vous avez attribué à Ianto.

– Gareth David-Lloyd. Il travaille avec moi, sur la série. Je l'appelle Gaz.

– Et je lui ressemble au point que vous m'ayez pris pour lui? Interrogea Ianto intrigué.

– Oh que oui! De la même manière que ces deux-là se ressemblent! Affirma Scott en montrant Jack et John.

Il se tourna aussitôt vers son compagnon.

– John! C'est presque angoissant! Non?

– J'avoue être dérouté... c'est vrai... surtout la voix... Dites, pourquoi votre question sur le monde parallèle? Vous n'allez quand même pas me faire gober que vous êtes « moi » dans un espace-temps différent!

– Espace-temps différent, peut-être pas... soupira Jack. Mais quelque chose s'est produit. Nous sommes coincés ici et nous cherchons un moyen de repartir.

– Waouh! C'est que vous le tenez bien, le personnage! Vous me feriez presque peur!

Mais Jack n'avait aucune envie de plaisanter. Et il lui semblait que John étaient sur le point de perdre son humour.

– En parlant de « peur », qu'est-ce qu'un dalek fait ici? Et où l'avez-vous trouvé?

Cette fois, son double se montra légèrement agacé en laissant Captain Jack partir batifoler dans le reste de la maison.

– Vous ne pourriez pas redescendre sur terre, là? J'ai compris: vous voulez être mon sosie; Et même un sacré bon sosie. Et monsieur... Jones, celui de Gareth? Ok. Mais la plaisanterie a assez duré, vous ne croyez pas? Avancez vos conditions. Si vous êtes raisonnables, je m'arrangerais pour que vous n'ayez rien à regretter.

– C'est bien là le problème, M. Barrowman, plaida Jack. Je _SUIS_ le Capitaine Jack Harkness et je ne porte pas d'autres noms. Du moins, pas depuis 1941... Enfin, pas tout à fait... Mais ce serait trop long à expliquer...

Visiblement très amusé, Scott compléta:

– Et vous, vous êtes Ianto Jones, l'homme de confiance de l'équipe Torchwood.

Ianto hocha la tête, les oreilles brûlantes. Pas possible, il fallait qu'il se calme!

– C'est exact. Et je n'ai pas d'autres noms que le mien...

– Bon! Ok! Et vous êtes aussi de grands malades. Ces personnages vous sont montés au cerveau, voilà ce que je crois. Vous avez joué sur une extraordinaire ressemblance, soit.. Mais à bien vous observer, Ianto a pris du double menton et Jack, une ride au front, non?

– Lorsque je vous ai parlé de monde parallèle, vous aviez admis leur existence, commença Jack.

John Barrowman, passablement énervé, secoua la tête:

– Dites-moi ce que je dois faire pour vous autoriser à utiliser le nom de Jack et de Ianto. Ensuite seulement vous pourrez me raconter ce que vous voudrez à propos de faille, d'aliens, de Torchwood, de Tardis, du Docteur et du reste. Ok?

Cette fois, la réelle stupéfaction de leurs deux invités perturba quelque peu John et Scott.

Ce fut Ianto qui retrouva la parole le premier.

– Mais comment pouvez-vous connaître tout cela! Torchwood n'existe même pas pour vous!

– Bien sûr que non, ça n'existe pas! Déclara calmement John.

Jack renchérit tout aussi calmement:

– Eh bien, c'est cela que nous tentons de comprendre. Quelque-chose dans l'espace-temps s'est déréglé. Car vous connaissez Torchwood, les daleks et le Docteur, mais ils n'existent pas ; et nous, nous venons de Cardiff, nous travaillons pour l'institut Torchwood, je connais le Docteur et j'ai déjà été tué par un dalek, mais, ici, tout cela n'existe plus. Même Ianto n'a plus de sœur, et je n'ai plus d'équipe... Alors, il vous faudra le comprendre et l'accepter... Nous ne voulons que retourner dans notre monde. Peu importe ce qu'il est pour le vôtre. Nous n'y avons pas notre place...

* * *

La sonnerie de l'entrée vint interrompre la plaidoirie de Jack qui avait légèrement fait vaciller Scott et John par sa calme sincérité.

Scott se leva aussitôt, posant la main sur le genoux de John afin de l'inciter à rester assis.

– Ce doit être mon ami... Il a fait vite, énonça ce dernier avec un sourire presque canaille.

Jack et Ianto entendirent un éclat de voix bizarrement familière.

Comme s'il n'y tenait plus, John se leva tout de même pour saluer le nouvel arrivant, comme on retrouve un bon vieux camarade de blagues.

– Hé! Salut, vieux! Ravi de te revoir!

– Ouaip! Moi aussi! Alors? Il paraît que tu as un scoop? Montre-moi ça!

– Tu n'as pas vu le bon spectacle, Binny! Viens voir!

Lorsque John Barrowman revint dans le salon tenant l'invité par les épaules, Jack et Ianto reçurent un tel choc que le gallois en perdit sa langue, et l'immortel Capitaine en renversa son café sur la chemise, sursautant à peine sous la brûlure.

– Ah ouais! Effectivement! C'est bluffant! S'étonna le susnommé « Binny ».

– Binny, je te présente donc Jack et Ianto. Messieurs, voici Burn Gorman. Mais je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous le présenter...

Jack murmura un vague « enchanté », essayant de tamponner comme il le pouvait la grosse trace de café sur sa chemise.

– Oh! Je suis navré... Venez, je vous indique la salle de bain pour que vous puissiez nettoyer...

Avec l'air d'un gosse prêt à fomenter une grosse bêtise, John déclara:

– Et je vous donne une de mes chemises, pour vous changer...

– Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut dans la voiture, si...

– Oh! Mais non! Mais non! Je suis certain que vous apprécierez que ce soit propre et repassé... Et puis, je suis sûr que la taille conviendra...

Le nouveau venu s'esclaffa, entraînant à sa suite son ami, content de sa sortie.

De son côté, Jack n'osa pas regarder Ianto. Il sourit intérieurement. Son précieux majordome devait se sentir vexé. Depuis qu'il avait Ianto à ses côtés, il n'avait jamais trouvé ses vêtements aussi propres et repassés. Dans toutes les situations. Parfois, il se demandait même si le jeune homme n'avait pas ses propres pouvoirs surnaturels. Il accepta cependant l'offre de John et suivit Scott qui lui indiqua la salle de bain.

Ianto le rattrapa assez vite, presque affolé:

– Comment, « Lui », peut-il être vivant! Jack! Il faut partir! Je commence à ne plus rien comprendre...

Jack posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

– Retourne dans le salon. Essaie de savoir qui est ce type. _Notre_ Owen est mort...

– Tu imagines! Si lui aussi a un double ici, toujours vivant... Alors, Tosh aussi serait...

Jack lui prit gentiment le visage bouleversé entre les mains.

– Ianto, ce n'est pas notre monde. Hélas pour Tosh et Owen... nous n'y pouvons rien. Hé! Ça va? Ça va aller?

Ianto poussa un grand soupir, essayant de refouler sa panique et sa peine.

– Je vais me changer. Et je reviens aussitôt, d'accord? Je te promets que l'on va rentrer dans notre monde, retrouver nos aliens, notre base, Janet et les autres weevils...

L'humour des derniers mots réussirent à dérider Ianto.

Jack l'embrassa rapidement, attendri par son amant perdu.

– Ok... va te changer, je te ferai un rapport...

– Parfait!

Jack lui lança un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain.

Ianto revint sur ses pas, mais s'arrêta en entendant John Barrowman et ledit Burn Gorman riant comme des bossus.

– Quoi? Ils se prennent vraiment pour les personnages? Ils sont dingues! Alors, moi, je suis le pauvre Owen, mort dans la centrale nucléaire, hein?

– Tout à fait! Tu n'auras qu'à leur demander! Ils sont fous, je te dis! A croire que la série tape sur le système de certains esprits, disons, un peu faibles...

– Ben, c'est dangereux ça! Se prendre pour Jack ou Ianto, encore, mais tu imagines ceux qui se prendraient pour un weevil ou un cyberman?

Les deux hommes en pleuraient de rire.

– Quand je pense qu'au départ, je les prenais pour de simples sosies...

– Avoue que la ressemblance est presque terrifiante, John, intervint la voix calme de Scott.

– Oh! Mais s'ils se prennent pour les personnages, il va falloir qu'on leur explique que Jack et Ianto sont fictifs. Ou alors,on les enferme à l'asile, affirma Burn, parfaitement calme non sans une note de malice.

– Ils parlent de mondes parallèles. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas possible?

– Oh! Non, Scott! Voyons, sois sérieux une minute!

Mort de rire à nouveau, Burn lança:

– Brrr... je ne voudrais pas avoir affaire à Jack l'éventreur, alors...

– La réalité est parfois bien assez affreuse comme cela pour y ajouter les personnages de fiction... J'ai incarné Jack Harkness à l'écran au point de parfois m'amuser à croire en son existence. Et tu es bien placé pour le savoir, Scott.

– Oui! JB a raison... Ces types ne sont que d'excellents sosies un peu siphonnés. Tu enlèves le maquillage et les costumes, et il n'y aura plus rien.

Atterré, Ianto préféra se montrer. Il craignait d'avoir un peu trop bien compris la situation.

– Oh! M. Jones! J'allais oublier votre ami. Je vais lui chercher la chemise, déclara Scott en s'esquivant.

Au lieu de se montrer embarrassés à la pensée que Ianto ait pu entendre la conversation, JB et Burn le regardaient avec des yeux curieux et amusés.

– Alors, tea-boy! Quel est le problème? Lança Burn en souriant?

Ianto frissonna. La même voix, la même gouaille, les mêmes mots et la même étincelle d'insolence. Ce Burn Gorman était un double parfait de Owen.

– Vous... Hm... Vous êtes acteur, vous aussi?


	6. Cinquième Chapitre: Réalité

_Sorry pour l'attente, mais les chef-d'oeuvres ne s'écrivent pas en un jour... lol_

_Merci encore à ma Bêta pompomgirl, Chrismaz. _

_*Je rappelle, pour la compréhension, je fais particulièrement référence à ma version de COE : " Contre tous principes", dont vous lisez ici, la suite directe. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture! _

* * *

– Bingo! Vous ne saviez pas, c'est ça?

Ianto n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Scott refaisait son apparition dans le salon, l'air perturbé.

– Hé! Quelque chose ne va pas? S'inquiéta son compagnon, en allant vers lui.

– Je... Je peux te parler une minute? Seul à seul.

– Bien entendu... (s'adressant à ses invités) Vous m'excusez...

John suivit son mari dans le couloir.

– Ce... Ce n'est pas un sosie, murmura Scott, encore sous le choc.

– Bien sûr que non! Ils jouent un rôle, c'est tout.

– Non! Je veux dire... Ce type est plus qu'un sosie. C'est... c'est... C'est toi!

– Allons bon! Tu as bien vu comment il est! Je suis certain que l'on peut trouver un truc qui n'est pas comme moi! Une ressemblance pareille est impossible. A moins qu'on m'ait cloné... Et là, ce serait une chouette nouvelle. Mais bon...

– John! Je ne plaisante pas! Fit Scott à mi-voix, obligeant son partenaire à se retourner, tout en soulevant veste et t-shirt.

John éclata de rire.

– Hé! On a des invités!

Scott arrêta le t-shirt à mi-hauteur dans le dos de John, révélant une légère marque de naissance. Il bredouilla:

– _Il_ a la même, John.

– Quoi?

– La marque de naissance. Ce type... Ce type a exactement la même...

– C'est impossible! Et si c'était le cas, personne ne sait ça! Elle est assez discrète pour que les gens m'ayant vu sur certaines photos ne puissent pas le savoir... Tu as rêvé.

– Non! Quand je suis entré dans la salle de bain, tout à l'heure, il était torse nu, et je l'ai vue! Il a la même. Au même endroit... John! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Son compagnon lui posa la main sur l'épaule:

– Ok. On va les interroger... Mais dis-moi à quoi tu penses?

– Je... Je ne sais pas... Et s'ils disaient la vérité? Hm? Si...

John entoura de ses mains le visage bouleversé de Scott.

– Ecoute, on va les cuisiner et les mettre face à leurs contradictions. Il y aura forcément une faille dans leur jolie mise en scène, fais-moi confiance. Et puis, les deux personnages n'existent pas. Ok! Si cela doit tourner au vinaigre, j'appellerais la police. Ne t'inquiète pas. Au pire, ils finiront en cellule de dégrisement. Hein?

Scott haussa les épaules, loin d'être convaincu, puis suivit John dans le salon.

Burn et Ianto étaient debout de part et d'autre de la pièce. Dans un silence de plomb. Une vraie guerre froide. Scott et John s'avancèrent au beau milieu des pays neutres.

* * *

– Bien! Nous avons quelques questions à poser à notre tour, jeune homme.

– A qui le dites-vous, chuchota Ianto, à peine audible.

– D'abord, installez-vous, fit John, montrant le canapé à ses invités.

Burn Gorman s'installa dans un fauteuil qui semblait lui être acquis. Ianto reprit la place occupée auparavant.

– Je vous écoute, affirma-t-il très calmement.

Cependant, il n'en menait pas large. Cette histoire de fiction le travaillait. Et puis, après, qu'était la _fiction _pour ce monde? Et s'il était « fictif », il se sentait bougrement vivant. Durant le bref instant où l'autre et lui s'étaient retrouvés seuls, Burn Gorman l'avait scruté, passé au scanner de ses yeux perçants. Décidément, il lui rappelait un peu trop bien l'ancien médecin de Torchwood. Mais si son pauvre co-équipier était bien mort, celui-là, était bel et bien vivant.

– Bon! Reprenons! Vous disiez ne pas nous connaître, n'est-ce pas? Au point de ne pas savoir que nous sommes acteurs...

Ianto approuva d'un signe de tête.

– Et de mon côté, je vous affirme que ce n'est pas possible. Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela?

Le jeune gallois, embarrassé, fut « sauvé » par le retour de Jack, riant sous les coups de langue d'un Captain Jack ravi d'être dans ses bras.

Enjoué, Burn Gorman déclara:

– Eh bien! Captain Jack vous a adopté, dites donc!

– C'est qu'entre Capitaines, on se comprend, affirma Jack prenant le temps de reprendre sa place aux côtés de Ianto, le chien couché sur ses genoux.

– J'ai entendu votre dernière question, M. Barrowman. Mon ami et moi n'avons rien d'autre à répondre que la vérité. Notre incroyable ressemblance nous a fait faire des recherches sur vous, vous pouvez le comprendre. Et rien n'indiquait que vous étiez acteurs. Mais pourquoi est-ce si important pour vous?

John se leva en riant.

– Laissez tomber! Je renonce à vous faire entendre raison. Je vais chercher mon portable.

– Bonne idée! De cette façon, vous serez obligés de revenir à la « réalité », hm? Compléta Burn, légèrement moqueur.

Et John Barrowman quitta la pièce avec un « soyez sages » amusé.

Scott, silencieux, détaillait les deux hommes avec une expression de curiosité mêlée de crainte.

Tout à son observation, il sursauta lorsque Jack le remercia pour la chemise. Une chemise bleu-ciel, d'ailleurs. Ianto trouvait la coïncidence étrange.

D'un geste, Scott fit comprendre que ce n'était rien.

– Je me suis permis de rincer la mienne et de l'étendre. Cela ne vous dérange pas, j'espère?

– Absolument pas, chuchota son interlocuteur visiblement perturbé.

Sur ce, John revint presque courant, un ordinateur sous le bras. Il s'assit d'autorité entre ses deux visiteurs.

– Voilà, voilà! La vérité va vous être révélée! Déclara-t-il solennel.

– On pourrait commencer par ton nom sur google!

Burn s'amusait beaucoup.

– Ok! Dans tous les cas, j'ai fait une vérification ce matin, et je n'ai pas de virus informatique, moi!

Jack et Ianto se rapprochèrent, espérant presque que John ait raison.

Au moins, ils trouveraient une vraie base sur laquelle poser leur réalité.

* * *

Burn Gorman s'inquiéta du silence que gardait son ami en train de tapoter sur son clavier avec de plus en plus de vigueur. Mais surtout, avec une expression déconcertée qui en disait long. Comprenant ce qui arrivait, Scott partit se poster à la fenêtre afin de dissimuler son inquiétude. N'y tenant plus, Burn finit par intervenir:

– Alors?

Jack répondit calmement:

– Alors! C'est exactement le problème que nous rencontrons. Certaines pages sont floues ou inaccessibles. Les informations sont à priori incomplètes pour vous aussi.

– John! Tu as... Hm... essayé mon nom?

– Tu penses bien que oui! Voilà un moment que je tente d'obtenir un résultat quelconque. Mais rien de concluant. Impossible d'avoir quoique ce soit sur la série. Rien!

– Et... As-tu essayé avec David?

John tapa le nom de David Tennant, et même de Matt Smith.

– Non. Rien en rapport avec Ten ou le dernier Doctor. C'est à n'y rien comprendre! A croire que les mots se sont évaporés d'internet. Incroyable!

Pris d'une idée soudaine, Burn Gorman sortit un téléphone de sa poche et ouvrit quelques pages internet.

Bredouille, il constata à son tour que les pages le concernant n'existaient plus. Le mot même de Torchwood n'évoquait plus rien et le Docteur restait celui des années 60.

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bins! Grommela-t-il mécontent, tandis que John Barrowman essayait de trouver une quelconque solution internet.

Ianto en profita pour avancer une question qui le taraudait depuis quelques minutes.

– Puisque vous constatez que nous disions la vérité, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous entendez par le terme de « fiction ». Vous parliez tout à l'heure comme si nous n'étions que des personnages d'un film.

– Mais vous n'êtes QUE des personnages! S'exclama John Barrowman, refermant le portable et en se levant.

Son attitude trahissait maintenant une vive inquiétude.

– Il va falloir que vous nous expliquiez ce que vous entendez par là, M. Barrowman, déclara posément Jack, notant un début de panique chez ses 3 interlocuteurs.

Scott intervint alors, la voix blanche, les yeux rivés sur la rue.

– John, Binny, venez voir...

– Une attaque de weevils? Lança Burn crânement, mais pas forcément convaincu par sa blague.

John, qui avait déjà rejoint son compagnon, secoua la tête et murmura:

– C'est forcément du tunning...

– Quoi? Bougonna Burn, se décidant à les rejoindre.

Il se retrouva face à un SUV noir, garé près de la maison. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Pourtant, à bien y regarder, sur les ailes avant, était gravé le mot « Torchwood ». De plus, les lumières sur le toit étaient plus que bluffantes de réalisme.

– Même la plaque d'immatriculation est identique, affirma Scott, déstabilisé.

Cette fois, John Barrowman, intrigué, se retourna vers ces deux invités.

– Pousser le fanatisme à ce point, ok, mais je suis curieux de voir comment fonctionne votre véhicule à l'intérieur! Montrez-moi vos fameux ordinateurs de bord!

Il prit d'autorité Jack par le bras, et les autres les suivirent dans la rue.

– Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait vous intéresser dans le SUV, mais si ça vous amuse...

Jack lança les clefs à Ianto.

– Je te laisse l'honneur de la visite?

Ianto ouvrit donc la voiture aux deux visiteurs. Scott se tint à l'écart. Jack vint lui tenir compagnie.

Burn et John allaient de surprise en surprise. Le véhicule, tout équipé d'ordinateurs high-tech, de machines plus ou moins bizarres, qui fonctionnaient et ne cessaient de les surprendre.

– Je crois que vous avez compris, M. Gill, affirma calmement Jack en se plaçant à ses côtés.

– Je ne sais pas si je dois y croire. C'est tout... murmura Scott, regardant les deux autres s'affairer autour de la voiture.

– Alors soyez gentil, dites-moi pourquoi ces deux-là font ces têtes d'ahuris...

Scott osa regarder Jack. Malgré son air amusé, il parut sincère:

– Vous ne me croiriez pas...

– Si je vous disais ce que j'ai déjà vu dans ma vie... _Vous_ ne me croiriez pas...

Scott sourit à son tour.

– M'étonnerait! Je connais plutôt bien votre vie, Capitaine.

– Ok. Dites-moi...

– Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, Capitaine Jack Harkness, mais vous sortez tout droit d'une série télévisée de science-fiction dans laquelle John vous incarne.

Jack prit le temps de réfléchir, puis ajouta:

– D'où la ressemblance... Et comment s'appelle cette série?

– Torchwood.

* * *

– Eh! Scott! Viens donc voir! C'est dingue! Tout fonctionne!

Laissant Jack à sa méditation, Scott s'éloigna en ajoutant très vite:

– Je préfèrerais n'avoir rien dit...

Pensif, Jack se pencha pour prendre Captain Jack quémandeur et tout joyeux dans les bras. Tout collait. Enfin, presque tout... C'était plus que plausible. Mais incroyable.

Il s'approcha du SUV et fit signe à Ianto.

– Ok! Ianto! Je pense que ces messieurs ont eu leur démonstration. M. Barrowman, retournons dans votre salon. Nous avons à discuter tranquillement.

Ils remontèrent donc tous vers la maison. Burn et John tout excités par ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir, Scott déjà rentré, Ianto et Jack fermant la marche.

– Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire, tout à l'heure, ils ont parlé de nous comme des personnages fictifs. Ça n'a pas de sens, glissa Ianto à Jack.

– Détrompe-toi. Ça peut tout expliquer, bien au contraire... Seulement, ça pose un problème.

– Ah oui? Et lequel?

– Comment serions-nous arrivés là? Et surtout, comment allons-nous repartir?

– Hm... Rassurant, merci.

– De rien! Mais au moins on sait pourquoi celui-là s'appelle Captain Jack, fit Jack en lui mettant le chien sous le nez.

– Mouais...

– Allez, ne t'inquiète pas. On est venus, on pourra repartir, ok?

Ianto esquissa un petit sourire brave et hocha la tête.

– Ok.

* * *

– Non Non Non Non Non! Impossible! Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes de grands malades!

Burn Gorman venait d'interrompre le petit discours de Jack sur la possibilité d'appartenir à une fiction.

– Ya des limites quand même, oh! Je suis acteur! Pas bonne poire!

– Monsieur... hm... Gorman... Essayez de comprendre, intervint Ianto, pour nous non plus, ce n'est pas évident...

Une idée plutôt désagréable lui traversant l'esprit, déstabilisé, l'acteur déclara:

– Et puis, d'abord, si vous étiez le personnage de la série, vous ne seriez pas ici vous!

Comprenant le sous-entendu, John préféra intervenir.

– Binny, s'il te plaît...

– Quoi? Enfin, John, c'est vrai! Il est sensé mourir dans la saison 3, fit ce dernier en montrant Ianto soudain blanc comme un linge.

Jack fixa l'acteur avec des yeux noirs. John Barrowman baissa les siens et Scott tenta de rassurer le jeune homme.

– Je suis désolé, M. Jones, il... il n'a pas voulu dire ça.

Ianto déglutit péniblement, essayant de prendre la parole. Mais celui qui incarnait Owen Harper s'interposa à nouveau:

– Mais enfin! La fiction dans le réel! Quelle idée! Dans l'univers de Torchwood, oui, ça pourrait arriver! Quoique sorti d'un cerveau de scénariste plutôt torturé, mais bon, passons... Mais dans notre réalité, les gars, NOTRE réalité! Et je le répète: Ianto Jones, vous mourrez à la fin de la saison 3. Après tout, Owen est bien mort, saison 2, et on en n'a pas fait tout un pataquès... Soit dit en passant, les fans vous regrettent peut-être plus qu'Owen ou Tosh, parce que vous vous faites le chef...

Cette fois, John Barrowman se leva pour faire face à son ami.

– Ecoute, qui que ce soit, tu ne devrais pas lui parler comme ça, Binny. Je pense que les mots ont dépassé ta pensée, et que tu devrais t'excuser...

– Tu rigoles!

– Pas le moins du monde... Je sais que la situation nous dépasse un peu, mais laissons leur au moins le bénéfice du doute. J'avoue que ça expliquerait pas mal de choses...

La voix de Ianto, très calme, se fit entendre:

– Heu... Vous pourriez me dire comment je... comment je... je dois mourir?

D'un regard, John empêcha Burn de faire une réflexion à sa sauce. Ce fut Scott qui expliqua:

– Binny a raison. Dans la saison 3, pour nous, vous avez voulu affronter les 456 seul. Et ils ont répliqué en diffusant un virus dans le bâtiment. Vous êtes mort sur le coup. Avec Jack.

Ne pouvant soutenir le regard interrogateur de Ianto, Jack baissa la tête, ému et embarrassé.

Ianto s'exclama :

– Les 456! Aucun problème! Le Docteur nous a aidé, et il a remis ceux qui restaient aux Autorités compétentes.*

John intervint en souriant:

– Ah ça, non. Ce n'est pas possible. Les 456 ont été tués par le Capitaine Harkness. N'est-ce pas, Jack?

Interpelé aussi directement, ce dernier hocha la tête:

– Je sais... Pourtant, Ianto a raison. Nous sommes parvenus à décoder leurs ondes émettrices et éliminé leurs émissaires. Effectivement en grande partie, grâce au Docteur.

– Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas le scénario original, fanfaronna Burn Gorman, ravi de prendre les visiteurs en défaut.

– Et puis pourquoi est-ce que je discute avec des personnages de série, moi! Conclut-il passablement agacé.

Préoccupé, Jack jeta un coup d'œil à Ianto pensif. Il devait maintenant raconter ce qu'il savait. Ce que le Docteur avait changé. Comment réagirait le jeune homme, sauvé par l'intervention de son ami?

– Ce que vous racontez a été empêché par le Docteur. Il m'a expliqué comment j'ai perdu mon petit-fils et mon équipe. Il m'a aidé pour empêcher la destruction de la base ainsi que la mort de Steven.

John, visiblement très ému déclara:

– Je suis content que VOTRE réalité soit plus clémente que notre fiction, Capitaine. Je n'arrivais pas à me remettre de la fin de la base et de l'équipe.

– A ce propos, tiens! Le Docteur aurait quand même pu remonter un peu plus loin afin d'empêcher votre frère, Gray, de tuer Tosh et donc, moi. Enfin, Owen... Hm?

– Binny, arrête!

A cet instant, Burn Gorman avait tout de la tête à la fois en colère et désemparée de Owen Harper. Jack cacha son émotion comme il le put pour déclarer:

– Je l'aurais voulu aussi. Du fond du cœur. Mais il est des évènements immuables dans le temps... Même si cela doit passer par la perte de deux amis très chers.

– Moui... ça c'est un racontar de scénariste pour expliquer comment se débarrasser d'un personnage.

Burn accepta de se taire devant le regard impérieux de John et l'émotion sincère de Jack.

John demanda alors:

– Et comment allez-vous nous prouver que vous êtes la créature de notre série télé?

– Oh! Moi j'ai bien une idée... Mais si vous mentez, Capitaine, l'action n'est pas réversible.

L'air désinvolte et taquin de Burn Gorman fit sourire Jack.

– C'est vrai. Vous pouvez me tuer... Si je pouvais l'éviter, voyez-vous... Car je suis éternel, pas immortel.

– Bien joué Capitaine! Lança Burn, beau joueur.

– Votre bracelet, suggéra Scott. Si tout marche dans le SUV, votre manipulateur de vortex aussi...

Jack hocha la tête et appuya sur quelques boutons. Les lumières s'allumèrent soudain et presque aussitôt, le bracelet diffusa une image hologramme: le plan de la maison.

Jack prit un ton professionnel quoique légèrement amusé:

– En blanc, les pièces éclairées. En bleu, celles qui ne le sont pas. En vert, les pièces où j'ai bloqué l'interrupteur.

Les deux acteurs se regardèrent, puis, l'œil rieur, John s'exclama:

– Ok! Je vais voir!

– Hé! Tu crois que je vais te laisser raconter n'importe quoi? Je viens aussi!

– Opération vérification, code 3! Scott! Une bleue! Je propose les toilettes du premier. Binny! Une blanche! La cuisine me semble une bonne idée.

– Non non! Je viens voir la verte avec toi! Intervint Burn Gorman en suivant John et Scott hilares.

Ianto se retenait de rire. Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul avec Jack (même les chiens avaient déserté le salon, ravis de l'animation ) il soupira:

– Tu aurais pu trouver un truc plus impressionnant. Genre une voiture qui démarre toute seule.

Jack sourit:

– Ah! Tu trouves? Pour de l'improvisation, j'estime que je m'en suis pas trop mal tiré.

– Jack Harkness, modèle de modestie...

Jack referma son bracelet en souriant.

– Yep!

Il s'approcha dangereusement de Ianto amusé, avec un air canaille que le jeune gallois lui connaissait si bien.

– Quelque chose à redire?

Ianto se contenta de secouer la tête, l'air ravi. Jack enroula un bras autour de la taille de son amant avec un petit sourire satisfait.

– Hm... ça m'a manqué, murmura-t-il en lui volant un baiser très doux.

– Quoi donc? Répondit Ianto faussement innocent, laissant une main baladeuse se faufiler dans le dos, sous sa chemise, plutôt agréablement surpris de cet accès de tendresse.

– Toi... Pour moi seul...

Ianto rit en glissant à son tour une main dans le dos de Jack. Il lui rendit son baiser.

– Ah oui? Cela doit faire environ 3 heures et 36 minutes, au bas mot...

– Une réclamation, Ianto Jones et son chronomètre?

– Absolument aucune, Capitaine.

Ianto l'embrassa avec gourmandise.

– Jaloux, Capitaine? Ajouta-t-il, amusé.

– Hm... grogna Jack, tandis que le retour des 3 autres devenait inévitable.

– Avec 3 beaux gars dans cette pièce, et certains regards sur toi, n'ai-je pas raison de me méfier?

Les chiens devancèrent joyeusement les maîtres qui commentaient bruyamment leurs découvertes. Ils se séparèrent. Ianto prit spontanément Captain Jack tout joyeux, dans ses bras, lui offrant ses caresses. Tout sourire, il affirma:

– Que l'on soit réels ou non, il n'y a qu'un seul Capitaine Jack!

Touché malgré lui, Jack ébaucha un sourire et fit face à ses trois interlocuteurs.

Burn Gorman prit la parole le premier.

– Soit vous êtes le plus grand fumiste de la Terre...

– Soit vous êtes ce que vous dites. Bien que je ne comprenne pas comment ce serait possible, compléta John Barrowman impressionné.

Scott vint vers Jack, la main tendue.

– Laissez-moi vérifier encore autre chose.

Jack croisa le regard faussement sévère de Ianto lorsque Scott vint toucher le manteau.

– Vous permettez? Demanda-t-il.

Jack le laissa lui enlever et Ianto ne put s'empêcher de lui glisser:

– Et que dois-je dire, moi? Hm?

Scott manipula le manteau un petit moment.

– C'est un véritable manteau, John. En laine.

– Bien sûr qu'il est authentique. Et alors? Interrogea Jack.

– Vous êtes au moins deux personnes différentes, affirma Burn de plus en plus impressionné.

– Ah oui?

– Je suis allergique à la laine, expliqua John très sérieux. Sur le plateau, les costumiers sont obligés de reproduire ce manteau dans un autre tissu.

– Bien! Mais cela ne prouve pas ce que nous sommes, intervint Ianto, un Captain Jack tout émoustillé entre ses bras.

– Non, c'est exact. Mais cela prouve que vous êtes une personne distincte de moi.

– Parfait! S'exclama Jack, récupérant son manteau avec bonheur. Partons du principe que nous ne faisons pas partie du même monde...

– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, ricana Burn en s'asseyant à nouveau. Oh! Juste une question... Vous deux, enfin... Vous êtes vraiment ensemble? Je dis ça parce que j'ai cru voir que... Tout à l'heure...

Ianto allait protester lorsque Jack l'enlaça gentiment en demandant, amusé:

– Cela vous pose-t-il un problème, Monsieur Gorman?

Ce dernier prit un air outré, tournant les yeux vers John et son compagnon avec la tête d'un gardon sorti de l'eau.

– Comment peut-on me poser cette question? Bégaya-t-il devant ses deux amis hilares.

John vint le prendre par les épaules.

– Ayez pitié de lui, Capitaine.

Jack sourit puis déclara très posément:

– J'ai toujours eu pitié de Owen Harper...

Cette fois, c'est Ianto qui retint un fou rire.

La remarque amusée, mâtinée d'une grande tendresse fit revenir les cinq hommes à leur réalité.

Jack frappa dans ses mains et affirma:

– Ok! Partons donc du principe que nous sommes les répliques de votre fiction. Monsieur Barrowman, vous devez certainement avoir des traces écrites de votre personnage.

– Les scripts! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt! Fit l'acteur, se ruant vers la porte.

Il se retourna presque aussitôt:

– Oh! Et puis, vous pouvez m'appeler John. Nous serions comme qui dirait... jumeaux.

Jack rit doucement alors que son collègue déclarait:

– Je n'ose pas dire ce qui vient de me passer par la tête.

Ianto vint le soutenir, l'œil pétillant:

– Je crois que nous avons pensé à la même chose, Monsieur Gorman.

– Ok! Appelez-moi Binny. On n'est pas jumeaux, mais même en jouant Owen, j'ai toujours eu du respect pour Ianto Jones. Je pense que les scénaristes n'ont pas assez exploité son personnage.

John revint, les bras chargés de livres et de magazines en tout genre.

– Impensable! Certains livres ont disparus et le script n'a plus que des pages blanches.

– Tu rigoles!

Binny se jeta sur ce que son ami déposa sur la table du salon.

Scott, plus proche du matériel vidéo, prit le temps de vérifier les dvds de la série.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils devaient tous se rendre à l'évidence: les dvds s'enrayaient et de nombreuses pages manquaient. Une seule conclusion possible : il y avait un problème. La série que connaissaient John et Burn, disparaissait.

* * *

Jack analysa chaque élément avec son bracelet, essayant d'y ajouter les nouvelles données.

– Non, je suis navré. Toujours rien.

– Mais c'est à ne plus rien comprendre, soupira Burn, laissant tomber un livre vierge sur les autres.

– J'ai une petite idée, déclara Jack. Mais elle suppose que nous partions. Et vite.

Préoccupé, John Borrowman observait le tas de scripts vides. Scott venait de sortir les chiens surexcités.

– Expliquez toujours, Capitaine, fit Burn Gorman un peu assommé par la situation.

– Si nous sommes les personnages de votre fiction, le fait que nous soyons passés dans votre réalité pourrait annuler cette réalité.

John releva la tête:

– C'est à dire?

– Nous sommes là. Dans votre réalité. Si les deux univers sont en train de se superposer: nous existons. Et...

– Et il est logique que nous disparaissions de votre réalité en tant que personnages, compléta Ianto. – Et comme _vous_ êtes le personnage principal de la série, la série complète disparaît de notre réalité, ajouta John en hochant la tête.

– Ça veut dire quoi? Que c'est comme si nous n'avions jamais fait la série? Interrogea Burn, incrédule.

– Exact. Puisque nous sommes réels, votre fiction n'existe plus, ajouta Jack, pensif.

– Logique, compléta John. Bon! Alors! Que pourrions-nous faire?

– Il faut que nous retournions dans notre monde le plus vite possible. Vos carrières ont déjà changé. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver à présent.

Scott revenu avec les chiens, avait entendu les derniers mots de Jack. Il s'installa sur le bras du fauteuil où était assis son mari. John passa d'ailleurs un bras câlin autour de sa taille.

– Comment allons-nous nous y prendre? Demanda-t-il.

Ianto intervint alors:

– Si je peux me permettre, il faudrait peut-être déjà savoir comment nous sommes arrivés ici... Non?

Jack sourit. Sacré Ianto! Le pragmatisme et l'ordre chevillés au corps. Et souvent, dans ces cas-là, il avait raison. Seulement, dans cette situation, la réponse risquait d'être difficile à trouver...

* * *

_A suivre, of course... ^^_


	7. Sixième Chapitre:Créateur

**Note**: _Comme me l'a fait justement remarqué ma chère bêta, Chrismaz, JB n'annulerait pas un concert, à moins d'être mourrant, mais même si je tente d'être au plus près de notre réalité, cela reste une fiction, of course... ^^ Mais j'aime l'idée d'offrir des vacances à notre cher John. lol Sur ce, enjoy!_

* * *

La base était très silencieuse. Cependant, trois de ses occupants habituels s'y trouvaient encore. Loïs, étalée sur son clavier. L'écran affichait des messages improbables. Rupesh, affalé sur le canapé, recouvert de paperasse en tout genre. Gwen, à moitié allongée sur un bureau, sous une pile de livres effondrés sur elle ou tombés au sol.

Myfawny vint faire un petit tour de colonne d'eau sans réveiller personne. Il était près de 3 heures du matin et l'équipe Torchwood ( enfin, ce qui en restait) s'était écroulée, vaincue par la fatigue.

Le fait de rester bredouilles dans leurs recherches n'arrangeait rien. En tout cas, rien qui puisse expliquer ce qu'étaient devenus leurs collègues. Gwen suggérait un passage dans un autre monde. Le problème? Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment les sortir de là...

* * *

A peu près à la même heure, occupé à trouver le sommeil, c'est approximativement ce que Ianto se demandait. Bon prince, John Barrowman leur avait offert la chambre d'ami. La soirée avait été studieuse et pleine d'émotion. L'acteur admirait sincèrement le Capitaine Jack Harkness. Et Burn Gorman avait fait beaucoup pour accepter les faits. Sans le vouloir, il avait surtout tenté de savoir quelles relations Owen avait réellement entretenu avec ses collègues.

Le temps avait filé en discussions et réflexions diverses. Puis, leurs hôtes tombant de fatigue, la décision d'aller se coucher avait été prise.

Burn Gorman avait appelé sa femme pour s'excuser, puisqu'il dormait chez ses amis. Et John avait proposé une chambre à ses deux invités.

Mais Ianto n'avait pas sommeil. Il était sous le toit d'un homme étrange. A la fois si semblable et si différent de _son _Jack, justement endormi comme un bienheureux, à ses côtés.

Il se demandait encore comment ils avaient pu passer de leur monde à celui-ci. Un monde où il n'était pas seulement pure fiction, mais aussi sacrifié sur l'autel de Torchwood, comme Tosh, comme Owen. La réflexion de Burn Gorman le rongeait. Mort dans les bras de Jack. Certes. Comment? Et qu'avait-il dit en mourant? Ensuite, comment avait réagi sa sœur? Gwen? Jack?

Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut l'échine. Se tournant vers Jack, il l'observa un moment.

– Tu savais, hein? Le Docteur te l'avait dit, n'est-ce pas?

Il tendit la main pour la poser doucement sur la poitrine de son amant.

– Mourir si jeune... Comme Tosh, comme Owen... Tu resterais seul, avec Gwen.

Il eut un petit rire amer.

– Quoiqu'elle ne s'en plaindrait pas. T'avoir pour elle seule... Peut-être en rêve-t-elle...

Il soupira.

– Jack... Je veux retourner dans _notre_ monde. Celui où ton Docteur a permis que je sois encore bien vivant, à tes côtés.

Ianto se remit sur le dos. John Barrowman avait beau ressembler à Jack comme un clone, et se monter aussi charmant que charmeur, Ianto lui préférait le mystère de son Capitaine. Et puis, élément non négligeable, quoique séducteur, l'acteur était un cœur pris. Et pas par n'importe qui.

L'amour qui unissait leurs deux hôtes semblait évident, simple, sincère. Et en un sens, le jeune homme les enviait. John et Scott était un couple et s'affichaient comme tel. Avec une vie simple et normale à laquelle, parfois, le jeune gallois aspirait. Il eut un petit pincement de cœur en s'imaginant en couple normal avec Jack. Puis il sourit dans le noir. Mais comment avoir une vie normale avec Jack? Rien que de se retrouver sous le toit d'un acteur incarnant Jack sur petit écran ne pouvait être normal. Il soupira.

Pour s'occuper l'esprit, il se repassa tous les évènements qui l'avaient amené à se retrouver, victime d'une insomnie dans un monde où un certain Gareth-David Lloyd incarnait Ianto Jones dans une série télé nommée Torchwood.

Il se remémora la base silencieuse, trois jours auparavant. Jack l'invitant pour une soirée surprise, leur arrivée à Londres pour le spectacle, les autographes... l'affiche... A cet instant-là, le changement devait déjà avoir eu lieu. Mais quand? Pourquoi? Et puis, y avait-il eu d'autres bouleversements? Qui cela avait-il affecté? Toute la population? Bon sang! Quelque chose lui échappait.

Il se redressa soudain dans son lit. Mais oui! Comment n'y avaient-ils pas pensé plus tôt?

Trop occupés à se raconter leurs anecdotes, Jack et John n'avaient pas songé à reprendre point par point le fil des évènements afin de trouver quand, et surtout comment ils avaient été transportés dans ce monde. Ianto prit doucement le portable sorti du SUV et l'alluma pour faire quelques recherches. Cette fois, le réseau internet accepta de lui fournir des indications fiables.

Satisfait, avec encore moins envie de dormir, il appela son voisin. Un grognement vague lui répondit:

– Hm? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

– Je crois avoir une idée de comment repartir.

Cette fois, Jack se redressa dans le lit, presque bien éveillé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

– Tu te souviens, l'averse, l'autre soir, sur Londres?

– Mm...

– Il y en a eu une ici. Aussi surprenante et aussi violente que la nôtre. Si tant est qu'elles soient différentes...

– Bon... Et alors?

– C'est bizarre. Des pics anormaux d'électricité statique ont été notés ce jour-là. Particulièrement sur Londres.

Jack se rapprocha de Ianto avec l'air coquin, même endormi.

– Ça, c'est parce que nous y étions...

Ianto repoussa une main dangereusement proche d'une partie de son anatomie plutôt sensible aux suggestions.

– Les relevés les plus importants ont été effectués dans des lieux très spécifiques.

– Ah bon?

– Et nous étions sur Wandsworth Bridge à l'heure exacte du pic le plus élevé.

– De l'électricité statique? Fit Jack qui montrait de la bonne volonté à tout autre chose.

– Pourquoi pas... dit calmement Ianto.

– Pour changer de monde?

– On a vu plus tordu, je sais. Mais ça se tient... Avoue-le.

– On aurait changé de monde avant le spectacle?

– Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

– Alors pourquoi ne nous a-t-on pas remarqués au Royal Court Theatre? Puisqu'à priori, nous sommes, disons-le, célèbres...

Ianto haussa les épaules, un peu découragé. Jack vint se coller à lui gentiment.

– Même si cela pose d'autres questions, ta suggestion me semble pertinente, agent Jones. Maintenant, je te propose de me dire quelle idée tu as eu pour repartir... Ensuite, je connais un excellent moyen de faire dormir un homme qui n'a pas sommeil.

Ianto rit volontiers, puis ferma l'ordinateur, pensif.

– Ce n'est qu'une idée, hein...

Jack l'embrassa dans le cou avec tendresse.

– Hm... Mais encore?

– Si nous jouons le jeu de la fiction jusqu'au bout...

– Moui... approuva Jack en lui mordillant tendrement le lobe de l'oreille.

– Et bien... je me demandais qui nous avait créés.

Jack interrompit ses préliminaires, à la fois surpris et pensif. Ianto continua:

– Il pourra peut-être nous renvoyer chez nous, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et tout redeviendrait comme avant, pour John et Burn.

Les yeux de Jack scintillèrent dans la pénombre.

– C'est brillant, Ianto Jones!

Ianto s'apprêta à se lever; Jack le retint in extremis.

– Hep-là! Où vas-tu?

– Internet refusant de coopérer sur le sujet, je vais bien trouver une quelconque manière de connaître le nom du créateur de nos personnages...

Jack l'obligea à réintégrer le dessous de couette avec une tendresse persuasive.

– Non, non, non... Ne réveille personne! On a dit: « Dodo! ». On aura le temps, quand il fera jour, de trouver une solution... Pour l'instant, je dois tenir ma promesse...

– Ah oui? Laquelle? Demanda Ianto, se laissant faire en souriant.

– Je dois t'aider à trouver le sommeil.

Ianto sourit tout contre les lèvres taquines de son amant. Après tout, le sexe était une manière bien agréable d'occuper une insomnie. Il fut pourtant pris d'un scrupule tandis qu'une main douce se baladait vers son bas-ventre. Il l'arrêta, presque gêné.

– Jack... Peut-être pas ici... On... On pourrait nous entendre.

Jack sourit, amusé. Sa main s'empara du membre viril de son amant et ses yeux pétillèrent.

– Ah oui? Alors on va essayer de ne pas crier. Ce sera difficile, hm?

Ianto frissonna sous la caresse tendrement experte.

– On... va... essayer... oui... balbutia-t-il quand la main diabolique prit un rythme de croisière très agréable.

– On est d'accord, chuchota Jack, s'emparant de la bouche de son amant avec avidité.

* * *

**Note**: _Le petit lemon promis. Mon tout premier, hein... Indulgence please... ^^ Et Enjoy!_

* * *

Ianto se laissa porter par le flot de sensations que lui procuraient les doigts de Jack sur son membre plus que consentant, la proximité du corps nu de Jack, son odeur entêtante, devenue sujet de taquinerie depuis qu'il avait avoué ne pouvoir y résister, la présence de Jack tout court.

Jack, Docteur ès sensualité, mais surtout, possédant un CV 10 fois, voire 100 fois plus long en expériences que la moyenne, cessa ses mouvements engageants lorsqu'il comprit que son amant ne pourrait plus se retenir longtemps.

Jack vint alors l'embrasser avec langueur. Il ne voulait pas se presser. Une fois réveillé, et surtout pour faire ça, Jack était toujours endurant, toujours partant. Jamais fatigué. Ianto poussa un soupir proche de la volupté. Les yeux fermés, il fit descendre l'une de ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant éternel et le griffa légèrement en arrivant dans le creux des reins. Il sourit contre les lèvres de Jack quand il le sentit se cambrer légèrement contre lui.

Le jeune gallois savait désormais jouer du corps de son capitaine comme d'un instrument. Il connaissait les gestes à faire pour obtenir de Jack la douce musique du plaisir.

Un chuchotement tendre entre la tempe gauche et l'oreille, et Jack soupirait avec un petit rire. Un glissement de main au creux de l'aine lui arrachait un petit cri de plaisir frustré. Un petit mordillement savamment dosé sur une partie charnue de son anatomie, et Jack se livrait dans un cri avant-coureur.

Le plus amusant, pour Ianto, et parfois le plus touchant, c'était que les points les plus sensibles, du corps de son Capitaine n'étaient pas forcément les parties intimes. Et désormais, Ianto se targuait de les connaître et de savoir en jouer pour emmener Jack très haut, très très haut...

Pris par une envie subite, Ianto fit basculer Jack sur le dos. A califourchon sur les cuisses de son amant, il lui plaça les mains de chaque côté de leurs deux corps avec un regard entendu.

Jack sourit et se laissa faire.

Alors, les mains et la bouche du jeune homme se lancèrent dans une danse soignée et envoûtante qui rendit leurs virilités presque douloureuses d'excitation. Mais Ianto ignora volontairement le membre désespérément tendu de son amant, lèvres pincées, retenant ses gémissements et peut-être aussi, quelques suppliques. Pauvre Capitaine...

Ianto se délecta lentement, mélangeant son savoir du corps de Jack à une grande tendresse presque insupportable pour le pauvre immortel avide.

Mais Jack se laissa prendre en main par son amant. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement? Ianto savait faire de lui une sorte d'œuvre d'art dont la matière était l'amour pur, à la limite de la dévotion. Comment refuser? Quand Ianto prenait les rennes de leurs ébats, Jack savait que cela procurait autant de plaisir à son amant gourmand qu'à lui, si rarement en état d'impuissance. De toute façon, il avait déjà tenté de proposer ses services, et Ianto refusait toujours son aide. Et puis Jack avait appris à lâcher totalement prise, emporté par le bon vouloir de son jeune équipier toujours plein de surprises. Il fallait le reconnaître, Ianto savait diablement comment l'emmener au plus loin de la jouissance. Ce qu'il était en train de faire, d'ailleurs.

Jack se mordit à nouveau les lèvres, le souffle court. L'ultime passage de la langue de Ianto sur son ventre le mit à la torture. Son sexe rigide, douloureux, réclamait sa part, son soulagement. Et quand parfois, il rencontrait « malencontreusement » celui, brûlant, dur, de son amant appliqué et amusé, Jack devait retenir des gémissements inévitables. Pourtant, ils avaient décidé de ne pas rameuter du monde.

Ianto sut que Jack était « mûr » lorsqu'il le sentit trembler sous lui et chuchoter son prénom, presque dans une prière. Il vint alors se placer au-dessus de Jack, enivré par l'odeur de leurs corps emmêlés, sans le toucher. Leurs yeux rivés l'un à l'autre. Jack passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches puis leva une main sur la poitrine douce de son amant, quémandeuse, caressante, tendre. Puis il la descendit un peu, tentatrice. D'un geste très doux, et sans le quitter du regard, Ianto l'éloigna de son sexe pourtant gonflé de désir.

Puis, comme pour se faire pardonner, il embrassa Jack avec la même délicate attention qu'il avait porté au reste du corps. Mais pendant ce baiser, mélange de langues, de saveurs, d'envies et de souffles, la main de Ianto chercha un but bien précis. De ses genoux, il écarta les cuisses offertes de son amant et ses doigts trouvèrent presque naturellement une bien jolie faille dans un fessier ferme qui s'ouvrit très facilement. La virilité de Jack se fit plus imposante, gênant presque Ianto qui voulait toujours l'éviter avec une malice tortionnaire.

Le jeune homme adora le petit cri, vite étouffé, de son Jack, lorsque l'un de ses doigts préalablement lubrifié de salive vint caresser un orifice convoité. Prenant la mesure de sa toute-puissance temporaire sur Jack au bord de l'extase, Ianto introduisit doucement son doigt, puis 2, puis 3. Quand il sentit Jack sur le point de jouir, il cessa son incursion tentante et vint enfin consoler le sexe tendu, orphelin, de son amant qui poussa un long râle de soulagement.

Cette fois, Ianto, complaisant, laissa Jack s'occuper de lui. Jack lui caressa enfin le ventre et lui prit le sexe entre les mains pour le préparer. Chacun des deux savaient ce qui allait suivre. Et c'est avec un léger soupir de contentement partagé que Ianto entra en Jack et que Jack accepta Ianto.

Le jeune gallois n'eut aucun mal à pénétrer Jack. La confiance et une longue pratique l'expliquaient facilement. Avec bonheur, Ianto sentit le corps chaud de son amant se refermer sur son sexe. Refrénant sa propre pulsion, il s'allongea pour épouser le corps de Jack le plus étroitement possible, sentant, dans les soubresauts du sexe de Jack contre son ventre et les frémissements de son corps musclé, que Jack n'attendait plus que la délivrance.

Ianto se releva très doucement sur les coudes, essayant de bouger le moins possible dans l'antre chaud et palpitant de son amant fébrile. Alors, il donna à ses hanches une poussée très douce, puis, prit une cadence d'abord tranquille qui arracha un gémissement vite étouffé à son Capitaine au bord de l'abîme.

Jack eut tout de même assez de présence d'esprit pour se redresser légèrement et s'emparer des deux globes jumeaux de son amant, à qui il laissa pourtant toute liberté d'aller et venir en lui.

Avec ce geste, Ianto perdit contrôle de sa douceur d'ange. Pris par l'excitation qui ne cessait de monter, il accéléra le mouvement dans un ballet ancestral. Jack le recevait à chaque sursaut avec la même confiance, le même désir partagé.

Très vite, Ianto eut assez de lucidité pour se rendre compte que Jack était proche de la libération. Il augmenta alors son rythme, s'emparant soudain de la virilité triomphante de Jack. Et il ouvrit les yeux.

Voir Jack jouir sous lui, grâce à lui, procurait à Ianto un sentiment de toute-puissance immense. A chaque fois. De tous les êtres de l'univers et de toutes les époques, à cet instant-là, c'était à lui, Ianto Jones, que Jack s'abandonnait totalement.

Il sentit la preuve de cette jouissance couler entre ses doigts quelques secondes plus tard. Il offrit presque aussitôt sa propre semence à son amant, son amour hors d'haleine.

Sans chercher à se retirer, Ianto s'effondra sur le corps de Jack. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, reprenant raison et souffle. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Peu après, Jack lui sourit en lui caressant la joue.

– Tu restes?

– Oh que oui! Chuchota Ianto étroitement emboîté à Jack qui parvint à attraper un coin de leur couette pour la rabattre sur leurs corps enlacés.

Ianto poussa un long soupir de contentement, se lovant tout contre Jack, passant même les mains entre le matelas et le dos de son amant. Il dut trouver une position confortable puisqu'il ne bougea plus.

Jack évita de le déranger le moins possible, de peur surtout de raviver la flamme. S'il s'écoutait, là, maintenant, il était prêt à renverser le jeune homme, l'embrasser sur toutes les parties de son corps et lui arracher des sourires trop rares. Et ensuite, lui offrir, de nouveau, un plaisir fort mérité. Le sexe chaud, resté en lui, palpitait parfois. Une véritable volupté. Complètement détendu, le corps collé à lui comme une ventouse, Ianto avait fermé les yeux.

Jack enroula ses jambes autour des siennes pour trouver une position confortable, puis passa une main dans les cheveux de Ianto. Il l'entoura ensuite de ses deux bras affectueux.

– Bonne nuit, chuchota-t-il en souriant.

Au moins avait-il tenu sa promesse. Ianto avait vaincu son insomnie.

* * *

Jack se réveilla finalement assez tôt. Il arrangea la couette sur le corps de Ianto épuisé et partit prendre une douche. Peu après, il rejoignit la cuisine, attiré par une bonne odeur de toasts grillés. Scott préparait du bacon et trois bols se trouvaient sur la table. Son hôte le salua d'un grand sourire.

– Oh! Bonjour Capitaine! Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit?

Jack sourit. Pas étonnant qu'il ne soit pas tellement soucieux de rentrer avec un tel accueil. Il réfréna sa malice habituelle devant un homme aussi charmant.

– Très bonne, merci.

– Je vois que vous avez trouvé de quoi vous changer, fit remarquer Scott en désignant sa chemise bleu foncé.

– Oh! C'est vrai... J'ai un majordome exceptionnel.

Scott sourit en retirant les tranches de bacon du feu.

– Vous m'en direz tant! Allez! Installez-vous. Tout est prêt. Servez-vous en café. John est parti promener les chiens.

Jack obéit avec plaisir. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris un petit-déjeuner comme en famille? Longtemps... Peut-être jamais.

– Dites-moi, Scott, êtes-vous certain que je ne sois pas John vous faisant une blague?

Scott s'installa face à lui et l'observa un court instant, à la fois très grave et plein de tendresse.

– Vous n'êtes pas John. John est un enfant. Un adorable chenapan... Mais vous... vos yeux... Ils ont l'air si vieux... Ils vous trahissent.

Jack se contenta de hocher la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement.

– Il... Il a de la chance de vous avoir, murmura-t-il presque malgré lui.

Scott sourit, amusé.

– Une avance, Capitaine Harkness?

Jack rit tandis que Scott ajoutait:

– Moi aussi j'ai de la chance... Et puis, vous, vous avez Ianto. Non?

Jack eut un sourire un peu crispé et but de son café pour se donner contenance. Scott se montra bienveillant.

– Je comprends... J'aime profondément John. Et je sais que c'est réciproque. Mais, parfois, croyez-moi, on aime à l'entendre, Capitaine.

Tout aussitôt, Scott se releva, tout guilleret.

– Oh! Le jus d'orange! Voulez-vous du jus d'orange? J'ai oublié de le faire!

Jack le remercia pour son tact, puis joua le jeu:

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, je survivrais...

Sur cette réplique, déclenchant l'hilarité des deux hommes, Burn Gorman fit son apparition.

Quand il vit Jack, il se plaça juste devant lui, les yeux dans les yeux. Jack soutint son regard inquisiteur non sans un léger sourire.

– Pas possible! J'ai presque failli croire que je rêvais! Vous êtes bien là... Bien réel.

– Je le crains, Burn, répondit tranquillement Jack, amusé.

– Ok, ok! On va faire avec...

Le jeune acteur se tourna vers Scott en s'exclamant:

– Mon cher ami, il va falloir que tu prépares moins bien tes petit-déjeuners! Sinon, je vais prendre l'habitude de squatter ici.

– Ne me dis pas que Sarah ne peut pas faire aussi bien!

– Non... Mais avec deux aliens au milieu, c'est pas toujours facile!

Le ton enjoué de l'acteur prenant place à table fit remonter en Jack les bons souvenirs de Owen malicieux. Pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la nostalgie, il demanda:

– Vous avez deux enfants?

– Oui. Max et Nell. Et croyez-moi, parfois, on se peut se demander si les gosses viennent bien de notre planète.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Captain Jack entra dans la pièce et vint aussitôt fureter autour de Scott finissant la préparation du jus d'orange. John Barrowman fit son entrée, en survêtement, devancé par trois chiens quémandant de l'affection à qui voulait bien en donner.

– Ah! Vous voilà levés! Avez-vous bien dormi, Capitaine?

Jack sourit. Tout de même, la ressemblance était plus que troublante.

– Parfaitement bien! Merci.

– Bien! Et toi, Binny?

– Impeccable. Et le petit-déjeuner est à la hauteur. Que demander de plus?

John éclata de rire tout en administrant caresses et affections à ses trois zébulons.

– J'ai appelé mon manager. Il m'a fallu batailler sec, mais le concert est annulé cet après-midi. J'ai dit que c'était un cas de force majeur et que je lui expliquerai tout plus tard.

– Eh bien, si tu y arrives, compléta Burn avec un petit sourire. Je suis pas encore certain de digérer le tout, moi.

– Nous pouvions trouver une solution sans vous empêcher de faire votre travail, intervint Jack.

John rit doucement.

– Ma foi! Je ne crois pas qu'il me sera donné de vous rencontrer à nouveau, Capitaine.

– Effectivement...

– Alors, si je peux en profiter...

A cet instant, un énorme vacarme retentit depuis l'entrée et un Captain Jack effrayé se faufila sous la table de la cuisine.

Surpris, les trois hommes se retrouvèrent devant une sorte d'amas de ferraille informe, à la place qu'occupait le dalek. Captain Jack, prudent, essayait de s'en approcher, la truffe plutôt curieuse.

– Incroyable! Même le dalek subit des dégradations!

– Non, John, ce n'est pas incroyable. C'est parfaitement logique, murmura Scott.

– C'est logique, mais inquiétant. Nous devons trouver une solution, quelle qu'elle soit, affirma Jack, plutôt perplexe.

Ils retournèrent s'installer à la cuisine, silencieux, la réalité ayant repris ses droits sur les plaisanteries.

– Ah! Ianto! J'allais justement évoquer ton idée, auprès de nos amis, annonça Jack à l'arrivée de son amant, tiré à quatre épingles, comme à son habitude.

Mais Jack savait que la pâleur et les yeux brillants du jeune homme trahissaient une certaine fatigue. Il sourit, malgré lui. Heureusement, son remède pour dormir s'était avéré très efficace.

Ianto salua poliment l'assemblée et flatta la croupe de Captain Jack fort sociable.

Burn Gorman, en train de faire une tournée, la cafetière à la main, le salua d'un joyeux :

– Oh! Ianto Jones! Bonjour! Je te sers un petit café?

La réplique eut pour effet de relancer une certaine bonne humeur dans le groupe.

Servi par « Owen », (une fois n'était pas coutume), installé devant toasts et jus d'orange frais, Ianto apprécia un petit-déjeuner simple et fort agréable.

– Je disais donc... Ianto a relevé un élément troublant qui aurait favorisé notre passage dans votre monde.

– Ah oui? Lequel? Fit John, intéressé.

– Il semblerait que l'averse violente et soudaine qui s'est abattu le soir de votre concert au Royal Albert Hall, ait pu avoir lieu chez nous, comme chez vous. L'électricité saturée dans l'air a dû favoriser notre arrivée dans ce monde.

– Seulement, juste après, nous sommes allés au théâtre, compléta Ianto. Et les gens ne nous ont pas remarqués.

– Ah oui?

– Ce n'est qu'au bar que la serveuse a réagi. Et que les petits jeunes nous ont dévisagés.

Burn hocha la tête.

– Ok. Où était ce bar?

– A quelques mètres du RAH.

John secoua la tête.

– Et si... -Je sais que ce serait absurde- mais n'est-ce pas ma présence au RAH qui a confirmé votre basculement dans notre monde?

Le visage de Burn s'illumina.

– Mais oui! Vous étiez déjà passé dans notre monde en allant au théâtre. Mais seule la proximité de John, et la mienne peut-être aussi -oui, j'étais au concert- vous a comme matérialisés dans notre monde.

Jack y réfléchissait sérieusement.

– Effectivement... La coïncidence est intéressante à exploiter.

Ianto attendit ce silence pour demander:

– Nous voudrions savoir qui est notre créateur.

– Comment ça? Interrogea Burn, surpris.

– Eh bien, oui, si nous sommes vos personnages de fiction, celui qui nous a donné le vie dans ce monde, pourrait nous aider à nous renvoyer dans le nôtre.

John et Scott se regardèrent un instant, puis ce dernier déclara:

– C'est une idée. Ça pourrait marcher...

– Moui... Sauf que Russel est à l'autre bout du pays, et je doute qu'il puisse se déplacer rapidement jusqu'ici. En plus, si j'appelle pour lui raconter ce qu'il se passe, il ne me croira pas, compléta John sincèrement navré.

Burn quant à lui, éclata de rire.

– Ça c'est pas faux! Avec toutes les conneries que tu peux sortir sur un tournage...

– Et vous-même, Burn, vous ne seriez pas cru? Demanda Ianto se doutant presque de la réponse.

– Lui! S'exclama John en souriant. Quand il le veut, il peut vous faire croire qu'il est médecin dans une organisation ultra secrète qui chasse les aliens...

Les deux comédiens éclatèrent de rire.

– Mais, à mon avis, moi, il me croirait, affirma enfin Scott, très calme.

– Possible... Mais comment vas-tu lui prouver que ce n'est pas moi qui te demande de lui faire une farce? Hm? Fit son compagnon malicieux, ramassant les restes du petit-déjeuner.

– De toute façon, peu importe qui appellera ce monsieur. Il lui faudra des preuves, intervint Jack. J'imagine parfaitement que beaucoup de personnes auraient du mal à concevoir et comprendre une telle situation.

– Absolument! Même nous! Ajouta Burn en souriant.

– Mais tu as une idée, Jack, n'est-ce pas? Fit Ianto qui connaissait bien le regard lumineux que son chef avait à ce moment-là.

– Possible. En utilisant les ondes numériques et la fréquence de l'appel, je pourrais peut-être agir à distance. Il faudra seulement se montrer très convaincant.

– Mais que faites-vous de cette puissance électrique qui aurait permis votre passage dans ce monde? Demanda Burn, pensif. Peut-être vous sera-t-elle nécessaire pour repartir.

– Eh bien, rien ne prouve que ce soit la cause et non la conséquence de notre arrivée. En y réfléchissant bien, la proximité entre vous et moi, John, a pu suffire pour bousculer les réalités.

– Non non non! Intervint Burn. Dans notre monde, vous n'êtes pas réels. Il est donc impossible que vous ayez cohabité _avant _de déclencher l'orage.

Ianto hocha la tête.

– C'est assez rare pour être noté, mais je suis d'accord avec vous.

Burn lui sourit, amusé. La situation, même incongrue, ne lui déplaisait pas.

– L'énergie de l'orage a forcément déclenché l'ouverture d'un passage à ce monde-ci.

Jack soupira, les mains sur les hanches.

– De toute manière, énergie ou pas, il va falloir tenter l'option du créateur. C'est la seule idée réalisable et plausible que nous avons. Il faut que l'on parvienne à le convaincre.

– Bon, et une fois convaincu, que pourra-t-il faire? Demanda Burn.

Ianto, qui aidait machinalement ses hôtes à débarrasser la table, déclara, avec son petit sourire en coin.

– Ecrire.

* * *

« – C'est pas possible! Il le fait exprès, ton patron! »

Embarrassée, Gwen tentait de calmer son mari qui fulminait à l'autre bout du fil. Elle était surtout honteuse d'avoir été réveillée par son téléphone. De s'être endormie, comme ça, ne lui ressemblait pas. D'un autre côté, depuis Ewen, elle n'avait plus vraiment fait de nuits complètes. Loïs avait raison, le bébé plus Torchwood, ça faisait beaucoup. Et voilà qu'au moment où elle avait fait garder son bébé pour profiter de son mari, ses coéquipiers avaient disparus.

– Crois-moi, ils ont vraiment intérêt à être dans la merde, parce que je suis capable de venir m'expliquer avec eux dès qu'ils reviennent. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Gwen retint un fou rire et tenta de raisonner son fougueux gallois de mari.

– Comment va Ewen?

– Eh ben, à priori, ta mère est ravie. Tu penses... Moi je le suis moins, mais tu t'en fous, hein?

– On fait ce qu'on peut, tu le sais bien, déclara gravement Gwen en voyant Rupesh émerger péniblement de sa paperasse l'œil hagard et Loïs, contrariée, essayer d'arranger les bugs d'ordinateur qu'elle avait commis sans le vouloir.

– Quand je rentre, je m'occupe exclusivement de toi, mon chéri, prononça-t-elle, enjôleuse.

– Je... Wouahou! Ok... Tu as... 12 heures. Pas une de plus. Après, je ne me contrôlerai plus...

Gwen rit et salua son mari, l'assurant de son amour avant de raccrocher.

– Je vais préparer une tournée de café, annonça-t-elle à ses collègues pas plus opérationnels qu'elle. Et surtout, pas plus avancés sur le problème qui les occupait...


	8. Septième Chapitre: Ecriture

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Déjà.

Les mains dans les poches, Jack observait son clone, Scott et « Owen » en grande discussion dans le salon. Le dénommé Russel avait été injoignable de toute la journée. On leur avait finalement dit qu'il ne rentrerait que le soir.

Quand il vit passer Ianto avec un plateau de tasses de café vides, il l'arrêta au vol.

– Ianto! S'il te plaît! Tu n'es pas au boulot, d'accord. Essaie de te détendre...

Le jeune homme eut son petit sourire pincé.

– Oh! Bien sûr! Me détendre... Dans quelques heures, ils ne se souviendront peut-être plus de ce que nous sommes pour eux si l'on ne part pas au plus vite. Il nous sera alors impossible de trouver une solution pour rentrer. Mais, oui, tu as raison... Il faut que je me détende... pas de problème.

Jack lui connaissait bien ce petit air crâneur. La façon à Ianto de lui tenir tête. Avec de l'ironie et de l'amertume. Il le suivit à la cuisine et le prit par la taille.

– Je veux dire, prends les choses positivement. On est tous les deux, seuls... Ou presque... Alors ne te sens pas obligé de « rendre service », ok?

Ianto soupira.

– T'as jamais pensé que je m'occupais comme ça pour éviter de cogiter?

– Ah oui? Moi qui croyais que tu aimais briquer tout du sol au plafond...

Ianto lui échappa.

– Hm... Une vraie Cendrillon, hein?

– Serais-je ton Prince, ma toute belle? plaisanta Jack, décidément de fort bonne humeur.

Ianto lui fit face, les bras croisés, l'air buté:

– Tu recommences...

– Quoi donc?

– Les plaisanteries... Pour éviter d'aborder les sujets graves...

Jack se força à reprendre un certain sérieux.

– Ok, ok... D'accord. Excuse-moi.

– Toute cette histoire n'a pas l'air de te perturber, Jack, fit Ianto avec une note de tristesse dans la voix.

– Ma foi, j'essaie d'en voir le bon côté: nuance de taille.

Jack l'enlaça à nouveau.

– Et avant que tu ne protestes, je t'assure que je veux rentrer à la base, tout autant que toi.

Son jeune équipier fit confiance au sérieux du ton. Il se dérida un peu. Jack continua:

– Mais, je l'avoue, découvrir ce monde m'amuse. C'est plutôt cocasse, non?

Ianto hocha la tête mais répliqua assez vertement:

– Tu n'y es pas mort, toi... Je veux dire, définitivement...

La réplique désintégra toute trace de malice ou d'amusement dans les yeux de Jack qui ne sut quoi répondre. Alors, Ianto insista. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

– Tu savais. Hein? D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu savais...

Le Capitaine décida de jouer franc-jeu. Ou du moins, un minimum. Il murmura, les yeux baissés:

– Le Docteur est intervenu en partie pour ça, Ianto...

Presque surpris d'avoir eu raison, le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête. Les yeux humides, il déclara, presque pour lui-même:

– Je comprends mieux ce qu'il m'a dit avant de partir... Il m'a... il m'a demandé de prendre soin de moi...

Jack lui prit soudain le visage à deux mains:

– Mais les choses ont changé, Ianto! Tu n'aurais jamais dû savoir! Et tu sais quoi? Tu vas vivre, Ianto... Tu m'entends? Tu vas vivre...

Ianto leva les yeux sur son Capitaine.

– Mais, si je suis mort, dans ce monde-ci... Que je sois de la réalité ou de la fiction, ici, je vais finir par disparaître, et...

Cette fois, Jack le serra très fort dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de continuer. Lui aussi y avait pensé.

Ianto se laissa faire, trouvant dans la force de l'étreinte un certain réconfort.

– Non, Ianto... Non... On va rentrer... D'accord?

Captain Jack, fureteur, vint leur tourner autour, jaloux de câlins. Les deux hommes enlacés, ne le remarquèrent pas immédiatement. Le chien posa ses deux pattes avant sur la jambe de Ianto, la queue frétillante. Surpris, le jeune homme se dégagea un peu des bras de Jack et regarda l'animal en riant.

– En voilà un qui sait réclamer l'attention.

– Ça doit être le nom, lança négligemment Jack, à peine moqueur.

Ianto se baissa pour prendre le chien tout joyeux dans ses bras. Jack, bon prince, caressa la truffe quémandeuse et affirma:

– Il va presque me rendre jaloux...

– Aurais-tu déjà oublié la nuit que tu as passée?

– Oh! Mais tu as ce chien beaucoup plus souvent dans les bras, que moi, en ce moment.

Ianto éclata de rire en reposant Captain Jack et s'emparant de la taille de son Capitaine pour l'embrasser.

– Mais à lui, je n'ai pas envie de faire certaines choses... fit-il, l'œil pétillant.

Jack rit à son tour.

– Encore heureux...

Alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser à nouveau, un léger toussotement les arrêta.

Burn Gorman, sur le seuil de la cuisine, déclara simplement:

– Hm... Nous avons réussi à le joindre.

Jack entoura aussitôt la taille de son équipier en répondant avec enthousiasme :

– Eh bien, allons-y!

* * *

– Quoi? C'est quoi cette drôle d'idée, franchement? S'exclama Gwen devant le tableau étrange que lui présentait Rupesh sur l'écran central du Hub.

Loïs, qui observait la même chose, déclara:

– Avoue que c'est quand même étrange...

– Assez étrange pour le noter, Gwen, compléta Rupesh, encouragé par sa coéquipière.

L'ex-policière faisait sa tête des mauvais jours. Les bras croisés, elle tentait de comprendre ce que voulait lui dire le médecin avec les données qu'il lui présentait. D'ailleurs, il poussa son avantage:

– A chaque pic électrostatique, le nombre de malades mentaux a augmenté dans les environs immédiats de façon étrange. En Islande, de 50%, de 36% en Australie...

– Oui! Ça va, tu ne vas pas tout me lire. J'ai vu, grogna Gwen énervée, comme chaque fois qu'elle ne pouvait avoir la réponse à ses questions.

– Et cela voudrait dire quoi? Demanda Loïs.

– J'ai fait des recherches sur les types de pathologies les plus courantes recensées dans ces cas-là.

– Et ça donne quoi?

– Troubles de la personnalité. Les patients en surplus se prennent pour Quasimodo, Hercule Poirot ou Phileas Fogg. Tous restent absolument convaincus de l'être, jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Malgré tous les traitements...

– Moui... Et tu as recensé ce type de pathologie sur combien de cas au total?

– Heu... Quatre seulement, c'est vrai... A cause des dates, le reste n'est pas forcément bien répertorié, se défendit Rupesh.

– On a que ça... Des cas isolés...

Gwen soupira et continua:

– Ok! Des choses arrivent... Mais on n'a pas assez d'éléments pour fonder une thèse solide... C'est à s'arracher les cheveux!

Loïs souffla à son tour. La fatigue n'aidait pas à la concentration.

– Et si c'était ça, le lien... fit-elle à tout hasard.

– Quoi? Comment ça?

– Ben, les bizarreries... les fous... les pics... la météo folle... Si l'effet de ces ondes électriques provoquait quelque chose? On ne sait pas quoi, d'accord, mais cela entraînerait un dérèglement … hm... un dérèglement des données habituelles.

Tandis que Gwen réfléchissait, Rupesh ajouta:

– Et si les ondes fragilisaient une sorte de barrière entre deux univers? Après tout, dans la plupart des cas, personne n'est venu réclamer les internés supplémentaires. Personne pour connaître leur vrai nom. Ces malades sont comme « ajoutés » à la population. C'est cela que j'ai trouvé le plus bizarre. Je parierais pour un autre monde... Un monde parallèle?

– Ok. On tente. Qui aurait été « enfermé » en surplus, dans des hôpitaux psychiatriques de Londres ces derniers jours?

– Rien de suspect, hélas! Pour l'instant, en tout cas, affirma Rupesh désolé.

Gwen hocha la tête.

– Ok! On va chercher toutes les personnes qui ont été témoins des manifestations électrostatiques. Et on part leur poser des questions. J'en ai marre de végéter ici, moi...

Ravis d'avoir enfin quelque chose de constructif à se mettre sous la dent, Loïs et Rupesh se mirent aussitôt au travail.

* * *

Les cinq hommes se tenaient autour du téléphone posé sur la table du salon, le haut-parleur allumé, Monsieur Russell T. Davies à l'autre bout du fil, pas très content d'être dérangé.

Mais Scott avait préparé le terrain, doucement. Puis il avait bien fallu annoncer l'objet réel de l'appel. Et quoique à priori très ouvert d'esprit, le dénommé Russell avait un peu de mal.

Ayant d'abord cru à une plaisanterie, il avait changé d'humeur en apprenant que John et Burn se trouvaient dans les parages.

A présent, il se montrait passablement agacé et affirmait qu'on lui faisait perdre son temps. Il avait la suite des aventures du Docteur à superviser.

Au beau milieu des pourparlers, Burn interpela Jack.

– Eh ben, alors? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour utiliser votre truc?

Jack, qui manipulait son bracelet depuis un moment, lui répondit:

– Il me faut un peu de temps pour trouver la bonne fréquence de l'appel et émettre mes propres ondes. Un peu de patience. Continuez à lui parler...

A l'autre bout du pays et du fil, le scénariste rouspétait parce que Scott et John Barrowman insistaient pour lui faire faire des recherches Internet sur Torchwood et Jack. Ils lui demandait aussi de lui faire ouvrir ses scripts. Il finit par le faire à contrecœur, en protestant bruyamment. Mais sa voix manqua soudain d'assurance devant les faits, troublants.

– Ah! Tu vois! Nous ne cherchons pas à t'ennuyer! fit John, soulagé, alors que son interlocuteur se plaignait de ne plus rien y comprendre.

Jack intervint alors:

– Ok! Prévenez-le que tout va s'éteindre chez lui. Je prends le disjoncteur en main.

John se chargea de la commission en souriant.

Dans le haut-parleur, il y eut un grand « Quoi? » surpris, non sans une pointe d'exaspération. Et presque aussitôt, un cri de stupeur et une suite de réflexions peu sympathiques sur la santé mentale des ses trois interlocuteurs.

Ianto retint un rire lorsque la voix au téléphone intima de rallumer. Scott interrogea Jack du regard. Jack lui sourit d'un air entendu. Scott déclara donc:

– Russell, s'il te plaît, il faut que tu nous crois. C'est le manipulateur de vortex qui dirige maintenant les lumières de ton appartement.

– C'est ça, oui! John! Arrête de lui faire répéter n'importe quoi! Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que faire perdre du temps aux autres?

– C'est pourtant la vérité! Intervint Burn très calme.

– Rallumez-moi ces lumières!

– Quand tu accepteras de nous écouter.

– Ce n'est pas à vous que je parlais! Fit Russell agacé.

Jack appuya sur l'un de ses boutons. La réaction fut immédiate. Un juron traversa le haut-parleur.

– Que s'est-il passé? fit Scott, interrogeant à la fois Russell et Jack amusé.

– Les réverbères de la rue se sont éteints aussi. Bon sang de bonsoir!... Comment ça le disjoncteur ne fonctionne pas?

Jack appuya de nouveau sur son bracelet et l'on entendit un nouveau juron, ébahi, cette fois.

Jack murmura à ses hôtes:

– Je n'ai rallumé que la prise ordinateur reliée au téléphone, par internet.

Scott secoua la tête, souriant, malgré lui.

– Russell, comment ton ordinateur peut-il s'allumer, si tu n'as plus de courant?

– Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, mais ce n'est pas drôle!

Jack expliqua tranquillement:

– Ok, je rallume...

– C'était qui, ça? Hé! Mais c'est pas vrai! Vous avez fini de jouer avec le disjoncteur!

– Écoute, il faut que tu comprennes que nous avons vraiment besoin de toi. Rien que le fait de ne plus avoir d'informations sur les deux séries par internet devrait t'inquiéter, non? Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas un virus, on a vérifié.

Pendant que Scott tentait d'amadouer le créateur d'une manière ou d'une autre, Jack discutait avec Ianto, lui montrant le bracelet. Et soudain, un gros mot traversa le haut-parleur et le salon.

Ianto pouffa de rire tandis que trois paires d'yeux fixèrent Jack, la tête d'un gosse pris en faute mais loin de s'en repentir.

– Oups! J'ai dû ré-éteindre, fit-il avec un sourire canaille.

Cette fois, John, décidé, prit les rennes de la discussion.

– Russell, arrête de râler. De toute manière, que notre histoire soit vraie ou pas, il faut que tu écrives ce que l'on te demandera. A la limite, tant pis si tu n'y crois pas... Mais si ça marche, tout le monde retrouverait le cours de sa vie normale...

– Oh oui! Une vie normale, soupira Jack, approuvant John.

– De toute manière, je ne vais pas écrire à la bougie, râla Russell, fort mécontent.

– Mais non! Assura Burn, jetant un coup d'œil au Capitaine.

– Cependant, on ne te remettra la lumière que si tu acceptes d'écrire.

– Vous savez, c'est officiel: vous êtes dingues!

John Barrowman et Burn Gorman sourirent en échangeant un regard.

– On sait! Firent-ils en choeur.

Jack sourit et Ianto leva les yeux au ciel. Deux gosses!

Scott reprit la conversation, plus sérieusement. Après tout, l'enjeu était de taille.

– Bon, écoute, acceptes-tu de nous aider?

Il n'y eut qu'un grommellement en guise de réponse.

– De toute façon, ai-je le choix? Hm?

Un temps. Puis:

– Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Capitula enfin l'homme au bout du fil.

Jack manipula à nouveau son bracelet et le referma tandis que Scott demandait déjà au pauvre homme de se munir d'un papier et d'un crayon pour prendre des notes.

John se tourna alors vers Jack.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'on lui demande? Il ne va quand même pas réécrire toutes vos aventures?

– Non, non... J'ai ma petite idée. Laissez-moi lui parler, je m'en occupe.

Peu après, Burn Gorman, les bras croisés, observait la scène : le Capitaine Jack Harkness parlait à Russell T. Davies. Il fit doucement:

– S'il voyait ce que je vois, Russell ferait une attaque...

* * *

Jack dicta donc ce dont ils auraient besoin. Un peu trop rapidement. Russell l'interpela sous le nom de John pour le ralentir. Cela les fit tous sourire. Mais Jack ne démentit pas son interlocuteur. Il demanda donc à son « créateur » d'écrire une scène bien spécifique, avec de nombreuses précisions. Burn Gorman intervint à un moment pour ajouter au scénario une averse violente et un important pic d' électricité statique.

Il se tourna vers Ianto avec un haussement d'épaule:

– On ne sait jamais...

Mal à l'aise, Ianto esquissa un petit sourire crispé. Maintenant que les choses se précisaient, il sentait ses entrailles se nouer. Si ça ne marchait pas...

* * *

Attentif, Scott se leva, laissa son mari, Burn et Jack se débrouiller pour prendre Ianto à part.

– Je dois sortir les chiens? Vous m'accompagnez?

Reconnaissant, Ianto le suivit dans le hall d'entrée où les chiens devinrent fous quand ils comprirent l'intention de leur maître.

– Prenez Captain Jack. En promenade, c'est le plus docile...

– Si vous le dites... fit Ianto, un brin ironique.

Scott éclata de rire et ils sortirent bientôt dans la rue relativement silencieuse.

Le jeune gallois apprécia ce moment de calme, ponctué par les arrêts pipi et les curiosités de Captain Jack, ravi.

Scott dit enfin, avec douceur:

– J'espère que ça marchera...

– Moi aussi... souffla Ianto, incapable de rajouter autre chose.

– Cela fait bizarre, mais je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontré, lança Scott, sincère. Je veux, dire... En vrai...

Ianto ne put s'empêcher de rire et Captain Jack se prépara à une grosse commission. Leur arrêt, dura un petit moment.

– C'est étrange... Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais, moi, si Gregory House ou Sherlock Holmes se présentaient chez moi, à m'affirmer qu'ils sont des personnages et non des sosies...

– Vos preuves étaient suffisantes, croyez-moi! Vous aimez Dr house?

– Non. Pas spécialement. Rupesh, lui, l'adore... Et ce n'est pas un vain mot.

Scott rit doucement. Les chiens reprenaient leur promenade.

– Pourtant, à Torchwood, vous ne devriez plus vous étonner de rien... Je suis certain que vous trouveriez une explication logique et une solution efficace pour ramener tout dans l'ordre. Comme vous êtes en train de le faire, d'ailleurs...

Ianto haussa les épaules, peu convaincu. Scott continua, un peu rêveur:

– Le 21ème siècle est le siècle de tous les changements, et Torchwood est prête... Ce doit être exaltant!

– Moui... Vous croyez? Nettoyer derrière tout le monde, nourrir un ptérodactyle et garder des weevils pas commodes...

– Et vous occuper du Capitaine, compléta Scott, enjoué.

Surpris, Ianto éclata de rire puis répliqua, pince sans rire:

– Il n'y a pas que des désavantages, effectivement. Mais c'est beaucoup de travail!

– Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde! Approuva Scott en souriant. Mais cela ne doit pas être si désagréable, n'est-ce pas?

Ianto ne répondit pas, mais le sourire qu'il garda sur son visage juvénile en disait long. Scott lui tapota amicalement l'épaule, puis ils marchèrent encore un moment dans un silence complice.

– Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète? Fit Ianto alors qu'ils reprenaient tranquillement le chemin du retour.

– Si vous me permettez de ne pas y répondre.

– Quand vous l'avez rencontré... Hm... Avec John, vous avez su tout de suite ce qu'il représenterait pour vous?

Scott sourit, amusé par les souvenirs que réveillait Ianto.

– Absolument! Et c'était réciproque. Je n'ai eu aucun doute. Mais pourquoi cette question? Il me semble que ce fut la même chose pour vous.

Confus, Ianto demanda sincèrement:

– Mais, quand cela?

– Après la capture du ptérodactyle, justement. Certains regards ne trompent pas, croyez-moi! Fit Scott taquin.

Ianto se sentit rougir.

– Mais... hm... tout le monde a vu « ça »? Je veux dire... Si vous savez tout ça... C'est que les gens, ont vu, ça?

Souriant, Scott essaya de rassurer Ianto qui réalisait l'impact de faire partie d'une œuvre de fiction.

– Mais évidemment! Et vous savez quoi? C'est presque grâce à vous et votre relation avec Jack que les fans ont accroché à la série. Votre romance est très importante dans l'univers de la série. A tel point que des fans ont envoyé des sacs de café au producteur pour protester contre votre disparition...

Scott s'arrêta brusquement, embarrassé de s'être laissé aller.

– Pardon... Je ne voulais pas...

– Non, non... ne vous inquiétez pas, l'interrompit Ianto gentiment. Je comprends ce que vous vouliez dire. Tant mieux, dans un sens.

Scott poussa la porte de la maison pour laisser passer ses chiens tout agités.

– Allons, tout va s'arranger, vous verrez...

Ianto libéra Captain Jack. Tout foufou, il se rua sur John qui le prit dans les bras.

Ils avaient raccroché.

* * *

– Alors? Demanda Scott en enlevant son blouson.

Burn haussa les épaules.

– Ben... Il va s'y mettre. Mais rien n'est garanti.

– L'histoire des lumières n'a pas semblé le convaincre, déclara Scott amusé, à l'adresse de Jack.

– Je sais bien... Je ne peux pas assurer le show à chaque fois... Le principal est qu'il écrive en ce moment.

– Comment croyez-vous que cela se manifestera pour vous? Interrogea encore Scott, intrigué.

Jack échangea un coup d'œil rapide avec John avant d'annoncer, à l'adresse de Ianto:

– On va partir.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que le jeune homme remarqua que Jack portait son manteau.

– D'accord! Et ensuite?

– Si tout se passe comme prévu, vous devriez pouvoir rentrer à la base, intervint John Barrowman avec comme un léger voile dans la voix.

– Hm... Sinon, nous devrons trouver une autre solution, compléta Burn Gorman, la mine morose.

Ianto frappa dans les mains avec un engouement feint.

– Alors, je suis prêt!

* * *

Il y eut un grand silence. Aucun des 5 hommes ne voulaient vraiment se quitter et une sorte de tristesse générale venait de s'abattre sur la maison.

Ce fut « Owen » qui vint à la rescousse, en manifestant une gouaille un peu forcée. Il tendit la main à Ianto.

– Eh bien, alors... Sans rancune?

Le gallois sourit, amusé.

– Bien évidemment! Et merci pour le café, ce matin.

Burn se contenta de rire en serrant la main du jeune homme. Il avait la vague impression de quitter un ami.

John tendit la main au Capitaine.

– Eh bien... Ce fut une expérience étrange, mais... instructive...

Jack sourit.

– Absolument d'accord!

John Barrowman l'observa alors un instant et déclara, un brin d'ironie et de sincérité dans la voix:

– Je ne suis pas si mal, finalement.

Jack rit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

– Pourquoi changer la perfection?

Scott entoura la taille de John d'un bras.

– Ah! Tu vois! Fit-il en riant à son mari. C'est ce que je me tue à lui répéter! Mais il ne me croit pas.

John leva les yeux au ciel avec un grand sourire. Ianto s'attendrit devant le couple enlacé. Ces deux-là donnaient envie.

Content de l'animation, Captain Jack vint y prendre part. Cette fois, Jack le prit dans les bras en riant.

– Bon! Alors tu seras sage, hein? Tu défends l'honneur des Capitaines Jack... Ok?

Pour toute réponse, le chien choisit de le couvrir littéralement de bisous.

Les cinq hommes éclatèrent de rire. John reprit son chien des bras de Jack assailli de câlins canins. Ianto prodiguait ses caresses aux deux autres jaloux.

Burn Gorman se plaça face au Capitaine et lui fit un salut militaire avec un grand sourire.

– Capitaine! Bon retour chez vous!

Jack lui rendit son salut.

– Mes hommages à votre Dame et... traitement spécial à vos deux aliens.

Burn éclata de rire.

– Je n'y manquerai pas!

Peu après, Scott et Ianto sortirent les premiers. Scott retenait l'un des trois chiens. Ianto lui tendit la main.

– Merci... Pour tout.

Scott lui serra la main avec franchise et amitié.

– Peut-être à bientôt... On ne sait jamais.

Ianto sourit et le salua avant de rejoindre le Suv. Jack le suivit. John et Burn les regardèrent s'éloigner.

John les vit monter à bord de leur voiture après un dernier salut. Puis il vit le véhicule s'éloigner en murmurant:

– Sérieusement, il faut que ça marche...

Scott vint l'entourer d'un bras réconfortant.

– Il n'y pas de raison.

Burn Gorman eut un petit rictus tandis que le Suv disparaissait au bout de la rue.

– Non... Ya pas de raison...

Lorsqu'il se retourna peu après, pour rentrer, il y avait toujours un tas de ferraille à la place du dalek. S'il avait rêvé, la réalité de la situation redevenait assez cuisante. Oui. Ça devait marcher...

Encore fallait-il que Russell se décide à écrire.

Il appela sa femme. Il ne rentrerait que lorsqu'il serait certain qu'Owen Harper réapparaîtrait dans sa filmographie en tant que personnage mort à la fin de la saison 2 de la série Torchwood.

John lui tapa sur l'épaule et lui proposa de s'installer dans le canapé. L'attente serait peut-être assez longue.

– Allez Binny! Un petit remontant pour faire passer tout ça?

Il accepta. Un petit whisky? Pas de refus. Surtout après tant d'émotions.

* * *

_« Le Suv filait sur la route de Cardiff. Le temps était correct en ce début du mois d'octobre. A son bord, le Capitaine Jack Harkness et son coéquipier, Ianto Jones, mais surtout, beaucoup de silence. _

_Jack conduisait vite, concentré sur le but à atteindre. Ianto restait préoccupé par l'enjeu du voyage. _

_Et puis, ils s'inquiétaient pour les trois autres, restés à la base. _

_Qu'allait dire Gwen? Quelle serait la réaction de Rupesh, ou celle de Loïs? Leur séjour dans la capitale avait duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Mais comment le leur expliquer? Et puis d'abord, se souviendraient-ils de tout cela? _

_Le soir tombait sur l'Angleterre. Un soir comme les autres. A première vue. _

_Jack dut prendre son mal en patience lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans les bouchons, à la hauteur du Severn Bridge, symbolisant la frontière Angleterre-Pays de Galles. _

_Le temps se faisait plutôt maussade à mesure que l'attente se faisait longue. _

_Quand le Suv s'engagea sur le pont, une violente averse doublée d'éclairs éclata. _

_Ianto et Jack échangèrent un regard entendu. Jack haussa les épaules. _

– _On sait jamais... _

_La remarque arracha un petit sourire à son voisin. _

_Pare-choc contre pare-choc, les voitures se retrouvèrent presque immobilisées, les essuie-glace à vitesse maximum, l'habitacle parfois illuminé d'un éclair. _

_Ianto murmura alors, observant le spectacle quasi apocalyptique autour d'eux:_

– _Il a fait fort, là quand même... _

_Comme Jack éclata de rire, Ianto esquissa un petit sourire. _

_Leur séjour, s'il s'achevait, finissait plutôt bien. De toute manière comment en serait-il autrement en restant après de son amant immortel? _

_L'averse ne se calma que lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'extrémité du pont. _

– _Bienvenue au Pays de Galles, Ianto Jones!s'exclama Jack en riant. _

_Ianto sourit. Cette annonce avait un goût de vrai retour. Il songea à ce qu'il allait retrouver. _

_Myfawny, Janet, la crypte, son précieux chronomètre et le silence si particulier du hub. _

_Jack se sentait léger, guilleret. Torchwood était comme sa maison. Depuis si longtemps. Il avait vu se construire la base de Cardiff, sur la faille, depuis ses tout débuts. Il avait aussi perdu tant d'équipiers. Failli perdre Ianto. Heureusement, que son ami de Galliffrey était venu changer le cours de l'histoire. Ainsi, il rentrait à la base, avec Ianto, comme il le ferait encore de très nombreuses fois. _

_Il jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin. Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres de son amant. Il sourit à son tour. Le silence entre eux se chargeait d'émotion positive, de complicité. _

_Jack appuya encore sur l'accélérateur. Ce soir, Ianto Jones serait son plat de résistance. Dès qu'ils seraient arrivés. »_

* * *

**Note:** So sorry pour le retard qui pourrait vous obliger à me relire^^... Je le ferai plus, promis! Et mille fois merci à ma patiente bêta, Chrismaz! _  
_


	9. Huitième Chapitre: Mondes

Burn Gorman avait les pensées peu claires lorsqu'il se réveilla. Se réveilla? Il fit la grimace. Quel mal de crâne ! Et la bouteille de Whisky vide qui avait roulé au pied de la table du salon devait l'expliquer. Il était chez JB et Scott, d'ailleurs. Eux-mêmes en train de se réveiller, avec des grimaces qu'il trouva comiques. Les trois chiens, jusque-là sagement allongés au pied du canapé, se levèrent dès que leurs maîtres se réveillèrent.

En essayant de se redresser, Burn étouffa un juron. Une bouteille de rhum vide se dressait au pied de son fauteuil. Oui... Il se souvenait de n'avoir pas bu que du Whisky.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Fit John, la voix pâteuse et Captain Jack déjà frétillant sur les genoux.

Scott passa une main lasse sur son visage.

– J'ai un de ces mal de crâne !

– Moi aussi! Se plaignirent les deux autres.

Burn consulta sa montre. Il était tard. Genre, minuit? Une heure? Il avait un peu de mal à ajuster sa vision.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on a foutu? Demanda-t-il en découvrant une bouteille de Scotch, vide aussi.

John la découvrit en même temps. Leur regard se croisèrent.

– Les bouteilles n'étaient pas pleines...

– Oh? Tu me rassures! Ironisa Burn, pas très fier de lui.

– Et on était trois... ajouta Scott, essayant la station debout.

Pris de vertige, il retomba dans le canapé.

– Très drôle! Marmonna Burn.

John parvint à se lever, aidé par ses chiens tout contents.

– Je vais chercher de l'aspirine.

– Et prépare-nous un bon café, tant que tu y es! Lança Scott.

John se tourna aussitôt vers les deux autres, une expression mi-figue, mi-raisin sur le visage.

– J'ai comme l'impression que ça devrait me rappeler quelque chose. Pas vous?

Burn secoua la tête pour ajouter :

– Ouais... Moi aussi. Mais ce serait quoi? Pour changer aussitôt de sujet :

– Ah tiens! Tu voulais faire une soirée Torchwood, ce soir? Tu sais que je n'aime pas spécialement me revoir... ajouta-t-il en désignant les dvds et les scripts sur la table.

Scott sourit et ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

– On sait... Je crois qu'on ne pensait revoir que la saison 3, pour t'épargner.

– Ah ah! Très drôle, râla Burn en se prenant le crâne à deux mains, comme pour l'empêcher d'exploser.

John Barrowman s'éloigna en haussant les épaules avec 3 toutous à ses basques.

Scott aligna les trois bouteilles d'alcool vides sur la table.

– Eh ben! Ça c'est de la descente! Soupira Burn. Dommage qu'il y ait toujours des dégâts collatéraux.

Scott observa les scripts et les dvds éparpillés sur la table. Il eut l'étrange sentiment d'avoir raté quelque chose.

* * *

John Barrowman revint avec un plateau, trois verres effervescents et une carafe d'eau.

– Le café est en marche...

Il siffla devant les trois bouteilles.

– Wouahou! Si seulement je pouvais me rappeler ce qu'on fêtait...

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Et tous prirent le médicament sans broncher.

John se réinstalla, essayant d'apaiser ses maux de tête en se massant les tempes.

La sonnerie du téléphone ne vint rien arranger. John décrocha.

– Ah! Salut Gavin! Tu vas mieux que nous? Pourquoi tu m'appelles à une heure pareille?... ah? Oui... oui... Je n'ai pas oublié... Non... Enfin, quoique... Passons... Quoi? Comment ça, des explications? Quelles explications? Pour le concert d'aujourd'hui?... Non... Ne crie pas, j'ai mal au crâne...

Il échangea un regard avec son mari, lui aussi un peu déboussolé.

– Ben... Vu l'état dans lequel je suis maintenant, je pense que j'étais malade... Quoi?... Mais non!... je ne me rappelle pas... Oui! Je sais que j'ai annulé, mais je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi...

Il ferma les yeux, l'air las, écoutant un moment son manager. Puis il finit par dire très calmement:

– Oui, Gav, je te promets que je ne le ferais plus... Les fans? Ben... Je réfléchis, et je te proposerai une réponse... Là, je n'ai pas la tête dedans, tu vois... Mais oui! Absolument! Hors de question d'annuler la tournée... Ok... Merci Gav... A demain!

Du fond de son canapé, les bras croisés, l'air très concentré, Scott déclara:

– Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me rappelle plus non plus, de la raison de ton annulation?

– Ben, moi non plus, fit Burn intrigué.

John vint rejoindre Scott et se blottit contre lui. Scott lui fit « sa » place. John ferma les yeux.

Burn soupira.

– En même temps, c'est un peu le principe de la cuite... On se souvient de pas grand chose, énonça-t-il.

Les deux autres approuvèrent. Burn parvint à se lever péniblement. Il débarrassa les trois bouteilles et sortit.

– Je vais voir si le café est prêt.

Quand il vit le dalek qui trônait dans l'entrée, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il croyait se rappeler de quelque chose... de quelque chose de très bizarre, de fou... Un truc qui ne serait arrivé que dans Torchwood. Il secoua la tête et marcha vers la cuisine. Le fait d'avoir été Owen Harper, médecin de la série de science-fiction, parfois, ça lui jouait des tours.

* * *

John autorisa Captain Jack à se placer entre lui et Scott qui gardait les yeux clos. L'acteur pensa soudain au flamboyant Capitaine Jack Harkness. Il sourit en déclarant:

– Ce serait drôle de rencontrer Jack pour de bon, non?

Burn qui revenait avec le café, l'entendit.

– C'est bizarre que tu dises ça... J'y ai pensé aussi...

Scott compléta:

– Moi aussi.

Ils rirent.

– Ok... On a dû délirer là-dessus tout à l'heure, dit Burn en servant le café.

Scott ajouta:

– Ça ferait un bel épisode de Torchwood. Tu devrais appeler Russell... Ou Steven...

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire. Le mal de tête allait passer, ils iraient bientôt se coucher. John avait une tournée à finir. La vie continuait.

Burn prit un script dans les mains pour s'occuper un peu, le temps que l'aspirine agisse.

– Alors? D'après toi, ils te réservent quoi dans la saison 4?

– Plus d'action, les USA, et une jolie scène « hot »...

Scott prit un air désapprobateur:

– Je te préviens, je surveillerai...

John rit et l'embrassa.

– Je sais bien! C'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime!

Ils rirent tous les trois.

* * *

Aucun des trois ne se souvinrent de ce qu'ils avaient bien pu fêter ce soir-là.

Quand il appela John un jour, Russell lui raconta comment, le même soir, il avait été soudain pris d'une furieuse envie d'écrire sur Torchwood et le Capitaine Jack. Une histoire d'averse violente et d'électricité statique. Bizarre. Pour finir, il avait classé ce bout de fiction dans ses archives. Encore une idée qui ne verrait peut-être pas le jour. Après tout, il n'avait pas écrit grand chose... Pas de vraie trame... Rien qui ne puisse être exploitable pour la suite de la série... Quoique...

* * *

– Tu as trouvé quelque chose? Demanda Jack, alors qu'ils approchaient de Cardiff.

– Non. Toujours rien... Cette fois, c'est le blackout total. Rien, ni tonalité, ni réseau Internet, répondit Ianto qui tentait, depuis quelques minutes, de reprendre contact avec leur réalité par tous les moyens.

Jack se pinça les lèvres, mais dissimula son inquiétude.

– Ok! On a encore changé de monde... Cette fois, les nouvelles technologies n'existent plus... Donc, nous non plus...

Il croisa le regard exaspéré de Ianto et ajouta:

– Oui! Bon, d'accord! Mais je peux tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère quand même... non?

– Tu penses que ce n'est pas inquiétant?

Ils passèrent le panneau « Cardiff ». Ianto s'en voulut presque de ne pas en éprouver du soulagement.

– Je n'ai pas dit ça... On va vite être fixé, crois-moi ! A priori, tout semble normal ici...

– Si tu le dis, marmonna Ianto.

Hélas, Jack avait raison. Les rues étaient calmes. Cardiff s'endormait paisiblement. Rien à signaler.

Ianto reprit son téléphone et jura en l'absence de tonalité.

– L'électricité statique a peut-être endommagé le réseau. La ligne satellite a été coupée...

– Alors, arrête-toi! Stop! Intima le jeune homme, avisant une cabine téléphonique.

– Mais pour quoi faire? Fit Jack en pilant quand même le Suv. Puis il vit Ianto descendre et se diriger vers la cabine.

Il secoua la tête et gara la voiture plus ou moins bien, toutes lumières allumées et rejoignit Ianto.

– Tu n'as pas une carte? Lui lança ce dernier l'air presque surpris de se retrouver à cours de solution.

Jack ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

– Pauvre Ianto! Capable d'avoir du chocolat noir dans sa poche pour attraper un ptérodactyle, mais pas de pièces ni de carte sur lui pour téléphoner? Et non, je suis navré, je n'ai rien sur moi...

Ianto secoua la tête. Presque sous le choc.

– C'est un test... ok... on rentre... fit-il, l'air ailleurs en retournant vers le Suv.

Jack vint entourer ses épaules d'un bras amical.

– Ecoute, tout va bien se passer... Restons optimistes, ok?

Ianto haussa les épaules.

– Mouais... Dis... Qu'est-ce qu'on va raconter aux trois autres?

Jack rit volontiers. Il retrouvait Ianto, cachant son inquiétude derrière des questions et des futilités.

– Je ne sais pas, fit Jack, en remontant en voiture. Sommes-nous obligés de leur raconter?

Ianto rit.

– Non... Ou pas tout. C'est vrai.

Ils arrivaient autour de la Roald Dahl Plass. Jack gara bientôt le Suv à son emplacement habituel, toujours libre, et vit Ianto retenter de téléphoner sans succès.

Ils atteignirent Mermaid Quay, qu'ils longèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de l'office de Tourisme leur servant de couverture.

– Plutôt bon signe ça, hm? Fit Jack, tout joyeux, en déverrouillant la porte avec son bracelet. Dans l'autre monde, elle n'existe pas!

Ianto retrouva son « antre » presque avec émotion. Il actionna le mécanisme qui ouvrait les portes cachées du Hub.

– Bienvenue à la maison, Ianto! Fit Jack, tout content et se frottant les mains.

Il s'effaça théâtralement devant son compagnon.

– Monsieur! Après vous!

Ils parvinrent sans encombres jusqu'au centre de la base. La lourde porte ronde se referma sur Jack guilleret. Il désigna ce qui l'entourait et s'exclama:

– Elle était rudement bonne ton idée, Ianto!

– Quelle idée?

– Celle de faire écrire notre créateur! Fantastique! Brillant! Cool! Enfin, tout ce que tu veux! On est rentrés!

Ianto s'autorisa un sourire. A le voir comme ça, si rarement enthousiaste, Jack ressemblait beaucoup au double qu'il venait de quitter. Un vrai gosse!

– Et... où sont les autres? Fit-il, essayant de ne pas rire. Notre téléphone portable est mort. C'est officiel.

Jack se plaça devant l'ordinateur central. Il pianota un petit moment, un grand sourire sur le visage.

– Ici, pas de problème! Tout est à sa place! Même l'Unit et le Docteur! Et il semblerait que nos équipiers soient... à Londres...

Cette fois, Ianto éclata de rire.

– Tu vas battre le rappel?

Jack se retourna pour lui faire face, malicieux.

– Je n'ai qu'un appel à passer...

Ianto souriait vraiment cette fois-ci. Il mit les mains dans les poches et prit son temps pour dire:

– Oh! Eh bien, environ 2 heures et 45 minutes... Cela suffira largement...

Jack adorait cette lueur coquine quand elle brillait ainsi dans les yeux de Ianto. Il sourit. Et prit le téléphone de la base.

– 2 heures et demi... N'oublie pas qu'une folle furieuse de tout savoir sera au volant...

– Tu as raison. Deux heures et quart... Je commande des pizzas?

– Double boulettes de viande pour moi! Lança Jack à Ianto qui s'esquivait déjà.

Jack composa le numéro de Gwen. En cet instant précis, il avait pourtant toutes autres envies que celle de répondre aux questions de sa coéquipière.

* * *

Les trois équipiers terminaient leur tournée peu convaincante des témoignages au beau milieu de Londres. Ils quittaient un petit pavillon et sa propriétaire assez âgée. La vieille dame n'avait pas vu grand chose mais comblait sa solitude en discutant avec Gwen. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs un peu de mal à s'en débarrasser poliment. Loïs entendit le téléphone de Gwen sonner. Comme celle-ci ne réagissait pas, elle l'interpela:

– Gwen! Tu as un appel! Gwen?

– Une minute, Loïs, je finis de parler avec Mme Turner.

Peu après, et une fois libérée de la femme, Gwen prit son téléphone et resta figée de stupeur.

– Quoi? Qui est-ce? Interrogea l'informaticienne.

– C'est la base.

Rupesh, qui marchait devant, se retourna.

– Quoi?

Gwen recomposa aussitôt le numéro.

– Qu'est-ce qui peut être tellement plus important que moi, Gwen Cooper-Williams? Répondit une voix amusée bien connue.

– Jack!

Gwen stoppa au beau milieu du trottoir, surprenant Loïs qui manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

– Tu es rentré?

– On a fini par retrouver la route, oui.

– Ianto est avec toi?

– Pourquoi me quitterait-il?

– Bon dieu, Jack! On s'est fait un sang d'encre! Vous allez bien?

– Le mieux possible! Dites, je suppose que vous êtes à Londres pour nous retrouver?

– D'après toi?

– Eh bien, il n'y a plus de soucis... Nous sommes de retour. Vous pouvez revenir.

– Jack! Tu m'expliqueras?

– Je ne peux pas tout te dire, Gwen... Tu sais que tu es terrible quand tu t'y mets.

Gwen approuva avec un petit rire.

– Bon! Ok! On arrive, ajouta-t-elle en suivant Rupesh vers la voiture.

* * *

Jack laissa un peu ses trois équipiers sur leur faim. Il ne leur expliqua que le strict minimum. Ils avaient basculé dans un monde parallèle où ils s'étaient efforcés de rencontrer les bonnes personnes pour les renvoyer chez eux. Rupesh s'emballa aussitôt, affirmant qu'il avait vu juste.

– Il n'y avait aucun moyen de te ramener d'ici... souffla Gwen, désemparée.

– Non... Il n'y avait aucun moyen.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, puis il ajouta :

– Mais nous sommes revenus, c'est le principal, non ?

Rupesh prit Ianto à part.

– Dis, excuse-moi... Mais, tu sais, j'ai quand même une théorie sur ce qui vous est vraiment arrivé. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas vous éterniser sur ce qui s'est passé, mais, juste, dis-moi si je me trompe...

– Dis toujours...

– Voilà, à bien y réfléchir, je me demande si ces ondes électromagnétiques n'ont pas fragilisé le mur virtuel séparant la réalité de la fiction.

– Pardon ? Fit Ianto, sincèrement surpris.

– Mais oui ! Les personnes en trop, enfermées dans les hôpitaux, se prennent toutes pour des personnages de roman. Qui sait si le monde fictif n'existe pas quelque part, et qu'au lieu de rejeter des personnages chez nous, comme cela a été le cas jusque-là, c'est vous qui êtes allés là-bas. Non ?

Ianto, les mains sur les hanches, déclara très calmement :

– Hm... Pas idiot, ça... Mais franchement, cela m'a paru un monde presque normal... Sans grand intérêt. Et avant que tu le demandes, non, je n'y ai pas vu House...

Rupesh haussa les épaules.

– Je n'ai rien dit !

Ils rirent tous les deux.

* * *

Ianto parla de l'idée de Rupesh à son Capitaine. Ce dernier fut agréablement surpris.

– Il commence sérieusement à me plaire notre nouveau médecin.

– Mais on ne lui dira rien, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr que non ! Mais c'est très intéressant de l'avoir dans notre équipe. Gwen n'y a sans doute pas songé.

– Nous non plus. Nous ne serions pas tombés sur John, nous y serions encore...

– Ianto, je commence à croire sincèrement qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de hasard. Nous aurions trouvé le moyen de revenir. D'une manière ou d'une autre...

– J'aimerais quand même, éviter les orages, à l'avenir... Ils ne me réussissent pas... (*cf :A_lmost perfect_*)

Jack éclata de rire. Ils rejoignirent ensuite les autres pour une mort suspecte.

* * *

Jack et Ianto étaient donc revenus. Les petites habitudes et le bébé aussi.

Il était tard. Ianto rangeait une arrivée de prospectus sur le présentoir de l'office du tourisme. Il sifflotait, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il n'entendit pas Jack arriver et l'observer un moment en souriant. Il faisait jeune. Très jeune. Il se dandinait sur une musique que lui seul entendait. Un genre de salsa, à en juger par ses petits déhanchés sexy. Dans son monde, Ianto ressemblait à tous les jeunes gens de son âge. Plein de force et de vie, d'insouciance.

Jack croisa les bras et prit le temps de l'admirer un moment. Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Dans un sens, Ianto devenait sa propre jeunesse envolée, une manière de rester ancré dans une époque à la fois trop vieille et trop avancée pour lui.

Ianto se retourna pour ouvrir un nouveau carton et sursauta en voyant Jack.

Il ôta aussitôt ses écouteurs, les lèvres pincées, l'air de celui qui a quelque chose à se reprocher, les doigts crispés sur le lecteur mp3.

– Oh ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu.

– J'ai vu ça ! Mais tu offres un très charmant spectacle, crois-moi.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Oh ! Non, rien... rien de spécial. On est pas beaucoup sorti tous les deux, depuis notre retour... Que dirais-tu d'aller traquer les deux ou trois weevils repérés mardi ? A priori, on pourrait les attraper du côté du stade. Des weevils qui aiment le sport, c'est drôle, hein ?

– Eh bien... le temps de préparer ce qu'il faut, et... je suis à toi.

Jack savoura les derniers mots et lâcha nonchalant, mais l'œil brillant :

– Je n'en demandais pas tant, tu sais... Dans 10 minutes, au Suv !

Et il redescendit sans attendre.

Ianto soupira en regardant ses écouteurs. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de chasser ce soir. Mais la proposition de Jack était l'équivalent d'un rendez-vous galant. Ianto devrait toujours s'en contenter.

Jack l'aimait, il en était certain. Mais à sa façon. A la fois charmeuse et pudique.

Il rangea soigneusement le Mp3 que lui avait confié Scott discrètement, en souvenir du passage dans l'autre monde. Il le garderait toujours jalousement secret.

Dans un sens, c'était la voix de Jack qui chantait toutes ces reprises plus ou moins réussies. Et puis, cela l'amusait de l'imaginer se démener sur scène avec des costumes à paillettes.

Mais quand il entendait John chanter « _I won't send roses_ », il croyait encore entendre la voix de Scott lui glisser qu'il ne fallait pas douter de l'amour de quelqu'un qui ne savait pas l'exprimer. Et laisser l'autre venir à vous, quoiqu'il advienne.

Ianto se prépara donc pour une chasse aux weevils, avec un petit sourire. Même si ce soir, il aurait préféré une soirée plus calme, cela ferait quand même une soirée avec Jack.

Peu après, il se dirigeait vers le Suv en sifflotant la chanson. Jack, déjà au volant, lui lança un clin d'œil. Cela suffit pour faire battre le cœur de Ianto plus vite. Il l'aimait, à sa manière, et cela lui suffisait finalement. Il se prépara à une soirée mouvementée et fort excitante. N'était-ce pas ça, après tout, la vie auprès du Capitaine Harkness ?

* * *

Jack sourit lorsqu'il découvrit le contenu de la page du livre qu'il venait de commencer. Son intérêt certain fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Loïs dans son bureau.

– Heu... Jack... Un appel urgent. Deux enfants auraient disparu près d'une mine désaffectée où l'on a repéré un pic de faille. On nous demande d'enquêter.

Jack ne sembla pas avoir vraiment entendu, restant quelques instants pensif, avant de demander, très sérieusement :

– Dis-moi, Loïs, tu penses que j'ai de l'humour? Sincèrement...

Décontenancée, la jeune femme ne sut quoi répondre :

– Ben... Oui... C'est vrai... Enfin, cela dépend de la situation... Mais...

Jack sourit de la voir si mal à l'aise.

– Deux gosses ? Une mine désaffectée ?

– Oui... On vient de recevoir un...

Jack referma le livre, se leva en prenant son manteau au passage.

– Allez ! Un petit tour à la campagne nous fera le plus grand bien ! Où sont les autres ?

– Ils se préparent.

– Wouahou ! Quelle organisation ! C'est que je serai presque devenu inutile, moi !

Loïs ne sut si elle devait rire ou pas, troublée par la désinvolture de son patron. En tout cas, il était de fort bonne humeur.

Elle ignorait, et ignorerait toujours, que la raison tenait sur une page d'un livre caché dans un autre, là-haut sur le bureau du chef.

Un livre comme tant d'autres, qu'il n'était pas censé avoir. Un livre offert discrètement par un homme qui aurait pu devenir un ami si les circonstances avaient été différentes.

Un livre qui lui donnerait pourtant l'illusion de vivre par procuration, une vie normale et heureuse. Une famille unie, un mari, une bonne carrière et des chiens.

Quand il monta à bord du Suv conduit par Ianto, il repensait encore à ce qu'il venait de lire.

Et il fut d'excellente humeur. Même Gwen se demanda ce qu'il avait.

La cause tenait en quelques mots venus d'un autre monde et que jamais personne d'autre ne lirait dans le sien.

_Twelve things I admire most about Captain Jack Harkness_

(12 choses que j'aime particulièrement chez le Capitaine Jack Harkness)

_1. His loyalty to his friends –_ Sa loyauté envers ses amis.

_2. His friends – _Ses amis.

_3. His bravery – _Sa bravoure.

_4. His coat ( I own an original bought from BBC wardrobe*) – _Son manteau (j'ai moi-même un original, acheté à la garde-robe officielle de la BBC.)

_5. His unwavering humanity, despite all he's witnessed – _Son inébranlable humanité, malgré tout ce dont il a été témoin.

_6. His ability to find humour (and aliens) in almost every situation ( me too - except for the aliens) – _Sa capacité à trouver de l'humour ( et des aliens) dans presque toutes les situations ( moi aussi, sauf pour les aliens).

_7. His bold and honest sexuality – _Sa sexualité débridée et sincère.

_8. His appreciation of Ianto's knowledge of things to do with stopwatches – _Son admiration devant l'imagination dont Ianto fait preuve dans les possibilités d'utilisation d'un chronomètre.

9. His adoration of Ianto – Son adoration de Ianto.

_10. His love for the Doctor ( duh ! Me too) – _Son amour pour le Docteur ( sans dec' ! Moi aussi)

_11. His ability to make impossible decisions under terrible pressure – _Sa capacité à prendre des décisions impossibles sous une pression terrible.

_12. His ability to breathe underwater (forget I ever mentioned this) – _Sa capacité à respirer sous l'eau ( oubliez ça, je ne l'ai jamais dit).

_* Scott loves to play 'Doctor' –_ Scott adore jouer au 'Docteur'

-Extrait (absolument réel ^^) de **_« I am what I am »_** de John Barrowman (en collaboration avec Carole E. Barrowman), p. 36

**THE END**

* * *

_Je remercie encore ma bêta **Chrismaz** qui m'a aidé (aussi ^^ ) à la traduction de l'anglais. Je vous remercie également,** lecteurs**, d'avoir eu la patience de me lire jusqu'ici... lol_

_Je remercie également, indirectement,** John Barrowman, Scott Gill, Burn Gorman et Russell T. Davies**, sans qui cette fiction n'aurait pas été possible! Une mention spéciale à **Captain Jack** et ses deux copains, of course! ^^_

_Je me suis mise à l'écriture de l'épisode 2. Mais je promets de ne pas vous faire attendre autant entre les chapitres. Pour cela, il me faut de l'avance, et donc, du temps... Et vous, un peu de patience...^^_

_A bientôt, donc!_

_Dites, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette fin... alors, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire... lol Merci!^^  
_


End file.
